It Started With A Car
by Reina-183
Summary: YAOI LeonRiku. Because Riku is stealthy and stubborn, and come Hell or high water he will get that car... And its owner. Poor Leon.
1. The Mission

-1K… This is just a crazy (yet hopefully humorous) idea I have stuck in my head. I don't know anything about cars at all, so my more "macho" friends are trying to explain it all to me. This fic is a Leon/Riku with lots of Sora and Kairi involvement. I don't know if there will be any other pairings, but I'm going to try to make the story realistic, meaning there will be both yaoi and het. If either offends, please stay away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliates

It All Started With A Car…

Sora sighed as he sped his pace, desperately trying to keep up with his taller friend. For what wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last time, Sora cursed himself for having Riku as a best friend.

Sure, Riku was charming, funny, smart, and gorgeous, but he could still be a jackass. Now was one of those times.

"So-ra," Riku called back, separating the syllables of his best friend's name and enunciating the last part. It was a silly habit that he, Sora, and Kairi had gotten into when they were younger, and now, even though Sora and Kairi were heading into their senior year and Riku was heading off to college, they still used it.

"What?" Sora called up irritably, lugging his impossibly heavy book bag behind him. As a senior, Riku had gotten out of school a week early, and he loved to tease Sora and Kairi about it by prancing around bookless and free.

"I found the car I want."

Sora rolled his eyes. Riku had gotten into the local university on an arts scholarship, and was now spending all his money on a car.

"Yeah yeah! Where's the dealer?"

Riku smirked, his long silver hair cascading over his shoulders, his green eyes gleaming in a mischievous, almost wicked, fashion from behind long bangs.

"Right there." Riku pointed his finger, and Sora followed it. The car was sex on wheels, sleek and black, not too small, but not too large either. In all honesty, the car seemed meant for Riku. There was only one problem.

"Riku, that car's in a driveway. It already belongs to someone else."

Of course, as always, Riku tuned Sora out when the younger boy said something that might actually be sane. You see, Riku was stealthy and stubborn, and come hell or high water he was going to own that car.

No cute seventeen-year-old Junior was going to stop that.

Sora rolled his eyes, feeling another one of Riku's insane missions coming his way. Usually these missions included several important things, such as bodily harm (for Sora), a shit load of trouble (for Sora), lots of money (from Sora's pocket), and bottles upon bottles of aspirin (to help with the pain.)

"So-ra, I have an idea…"

"NO."

"You haven't even heard me out."

"NO."

"So-Raaaaa!"

"No, Riku."

"Ha, you just don't want to do it because you're a chicken."

"Or maybe it's because your last mission ended with my arm in a cast for TWO MONTHS!"

"OK, so that plan went wrong."

"And what about the time you decided we should superglue the teacher to her chair, huh? I got glue on my hand and it stuck to the desk! After the paramedics came, I got detention for two weeks. Do you know what I did for those two weeks Riku? I scraped the gum off of the undersides of every desk in the entire school!"

"You must admit, that was kind of funny."

"And what about the time you decided to learn how to cook? I got food poisoning!"

"How was I supposed to know that the meat was undercooked?"

"And what about your brilliant plan to snag one of the paopu fruits? 'Sora, you should climb out on the branch and get it because you're smaller.' The branch still snapped and all I got was a huge bump on my head."

"It's not my fault you're so pudgy."

"And what about the time you told me that Santa didn't exist and had me climb up the chimney to make sure. Do you realize exactly how long it took the firefighters to get me out of there?"

"…"

"And then there's the time-"

"OKAY! I get it Sora! So a few of my plans malfunctioned. This one is flawless!"

The confidence in Riku's scared Sora more than anything else could. It never meant anything good for him. Sora loosened the uncomfortable tie around his neck, damning Riku for looking so comfortable and sexy in his clothing.

Like most, vain, sexy, superficial gay men, Riku was very particular about what he wore.

His skin tight, dark green shirt brought out his eyes, and his jeans were tight at the top and baggy at the bottom, showing off his firm, round ass. His straight, silver hair was layered, his bangs shadowing his eyes in a mysterious, sexy way. Riku was fit from years of martial arts and blitz ball, but he wasn't blocky or overly muscular. He was taller than average, but not enough to make him a giant.

Sora wasn't gay (that he knew of), but he was open-minded and could admit that Riku was damn sexy. That sad thing was that Riku knew it and flaunted it. Honestly, Sora was surprised his friend had made it this far as a virgin.

"Okay, so what's your plan this time?"

Sora knew he would regret it, but he never had been able to say no to his best friend. He even had the scars to prove it…

"Well I happen to know for a fact that the person who lives here just moved in, so I thought that maybe I should introduce myself and act as a friendly guide and then casually mention his car…"

Sora sighed. This was never going to work.

"Can't you just find another car, Riku?"

Riku shot him a glance, as if Sora were the insane one.

"Where do I play into this?" Sora asked; dread settling into his stomach.

"Well," Riku began. "I really don't know this guy. I've never seen him, so you need to follow me around and make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

Translated, that meant that as Riku spent the day showing this man all the fun parts of their small town, Sora would spend it hiding in hot prickly bushes, armed with a plastic baseball bat and a cell phone.

"What could I have ever done in a past life to deserve a friend like you, Riku?" Sora sighed.

"I know," Riku replied, "I'm great, aren't I?"

22222222222

Sora spent the rest of the day hiding in, you guessed it, a bush, as he and Riku waited for Mr. Mysterious-car-owner to open his door.

Riku waited impatiently at the door, flashing his most charming smile. Finally, someone opened the door.

Riku's smile froze on his face as his heart threatened to skip a beat. This was not just someone; this was a MAN.

The other was a little more than half a head taller than he was, with broad shoulders than narrowed into powerfully built hips. Muscular thighs were incased in sinfully tight leather that displayed the man's long, perfectly shaped legs. His white cotton t-shirt clung to his skin, showing the outline of his muscular stomach.

The man had wavy brown hair that fell around his face in an almost careless way, and piercing gray eyes that commanded respect. It made Riku even more anxious to get the car.

After all, he really didn't need it: this man could ride _him_ any day!

"Didn't you see the sign? No solicitors." And after that stoic statement, Riku's drool-fest slammed the door in his face.

Riku blinked in shock, ignoring the poorly muffled chuckles reaching him from the bushes.

Had someone just slammed a door in his face? That couldn't be… No one could ever resist him!

Riku knocked again, slightly harder.

The man practically ripped the door off its hinges this time, as he came face to face with Riku.

"No-"

"I'm not selling anything. I'm just a friendly neighbor who noticed that you've just moved in, and I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around." Riku smiled, trying to ignore the intoxicating smell of some unknown cologne seeping off the leather-garbed man. It would look really bad if Riku started to sniff him.

"No thank you."

The man attempted to close the door again, but Riku successfully managed to wedge his foot in between the door and the frame. It hurt like hell, but for that car, he would do anything.

Of course, if the man crushed his right foot he wouldn't be able to drive, but he'd cross that bridge if he got to it.

"Come on," Riku said, years of sparring on the play island allowing him to hide his pain, "it's really easy to get lost here."

The man rubbed a gloved hand through his hair with a sigh. Obviously, this boy wasn't giving up on showing him around. Besides, the kid's foot was stuck and he couldn't close the door. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Whatever," he finally conceded, allowing the silver haired teen to drag him out of his new house. A small smirk crossed his features as he noticed the other boy's slight limp. Served him right for dragging him outside on a day as hot as this.

"So, my name's Riku. I live down the street. And you are…?" Riku pointed vaguely somewhere down the street, waiting for a response. When he received none, he stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Leon," the older man answered reluctantly.

He sighed. Most people sent gift baskets when they got new neighbors, or, at the very worst, invited them to dinner. No sane man had ever dared to drag Leon from his comfortable abode. This teen was either very brave, or very foolish.

However, judging by his designer cloths, and the slight lip-gloss covering his rather pouty lips, Leon judged that it was the latter.

"So Leon, tell me about yourself. What do you do? Why did you move here? Are you single?"

Leon decided to ignore the questions. After all, he would probably be able to ditch the annoying boy at the first crowded area, run back home, and bolt his door.

Still, he noticed the rather hungry way the boy was eying him.

"I'm 24 years old. I don't do little boys."

Riku just laughed, tilting his head back to reveal a long, pale neck with a well-defined collarbone.

"I'm 18. I don't do retirees."

Just as Leon was about to answer that with a rather rude comment, a loud honking noise startled them both out of their conversation. Yuffie honked again, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Yo, Squall! I can't wait forever you know!" Leon sighed, realizing he was going from one insane teen to the other, when Riku smiled.

"I thought you said your name was Leon."

Leon brushed past him, walking towards Yuffie, who was looking entirely too smug.

"This isn't the best time, little boy."

Just as was feet away from Yuffie, a cool, surprisingly soft hand grabbed his arm.

"When is the best time, old man?"

Leon snorted. "Never."

And that said he hopped into Yuffie's giant SUV, smirking at the shocked look on the teen's face.

"And who was that?" Yuffie's annoying voice chirped, as she glanced through the rearview mirror at the boy.

"No one." Leon responded.

"That's one sexy no one. Why do you get all the luck? I never get sexy ones on my doorstep!"

Leon glanced back at the boy. From an aesthetic point of veiw, he was pleasing to the eye, and he had a fiery, arrogant spirit. Leon ran his eyes down the quickly shrinking figure.

In a sexual sense, Leon knew that if they had met under different circumstances the boy would already be underneath him, screaming his name.

Old man indeed. Everyone knew that with age came experience.

333333333

Riku almost tore his hair out in frustration. Turning, he kicked the nearest laughing bush, smirking in satisfaction at the pained yelp. Sora tumbled out of the brush, laughing despite the lump forming on his head.

"He shut you down, Ri-Ku!"

Riku growled, his hands clenching at his sides.

"I am going to get that car."

Riku suddenly turned on his heel, storming off. Sora rolled his eyes, knowing that the angry spell would pass as always.

Little did he know that Riku was planning revenge, and that it would change everything he knew to be calm and sane in the world.

For Riku was stealthy and stubborn. Come Hell or High water he was going to get that car… As well as its owner.


	2. Mr Snufflefluffykins

Thanks to the people who reviewed! Now it's on to the second chapter. Will Riku ever get his car? Will Leon ever manage to escape? And most importantly, what serious injury will befall Sora this time?

WARNING: Includes yaoi and some het, bad language, and dangerously corny jokes. If any of this offends you, turn back now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliates.

1111111111

Riku glanced in his handheld mirror one last time before applying a thin layer of strawberry flavored lip-gloss. He then threw them both backwards, hearing a pleasant yelping sound interrupt the calm atmosphere. It was a cool summer afternoon, and Riku was dressed to kill. His hair hung down to his waist, gleaming in the moonlight like pale silk. After various doses of shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer, detangler, and carrot juice (for split ends) it was perfect. Black eyeliner highlighted his long eyelashes and brought out the amazing green shade of his eyes while the lip-gloss gave his lips a lush, full look.

His clothing was scandalous at best. His jeans were skintight, held together by laced up strips of black leather that tied at his hips. They were boot cut, allowing a glimpse at his well-defined hips and taut, creamy stomach. His black, skintight shirt cut off right above his belly button, contrasting with his pale skin. It was sleeveless, exposing his muscular arms. His silver belly button ring gleamed in the afternoon sun, a wicked tease. The leather boots barely came up past his ankles, held together by a series of complicated latches and buckles. Around his neck he wore was a dog collar with a dog tag reading "Riku." Fingerless, black gloves finished the look.

Riku grinned. Leon didn't know it yet, but he had a date that afternoon. With Sora trailing them from various bushes and his killer outfit, nothing could go wrong.

Knocking on the door, Riku waited impatiently for Leon to answer. After what seemed like an eternity, Leon finally answered the door, clothed in his usual leather. A look of shock and disbelief crossed his face.

"Hello _Squall_," and then for the second time in two days, Riku found himself examining a spot of chipped paint on Leon's front door. Knocking politely, Riku waited, pretending to examine his nails. After he received no answer, he stepped away from the door, grinning.

There was more than one way to get into a house.

Most of the houses on Destiny Islands were old fashioned and didn't have any security systems. Also, the latches on the window were old and easy to pry open. Riku had the feeling that Leon was one of those people who kept their windows locked, so creeping along as silently as a mouse, he settled underneath one of Leon's windows, removing his license from his pocket. Pressing it between the latch and frame, Riku swiped the card like normal, sane people did at cash registers. With a small click, it opened. Riku grinned. This was FAR too easy.

Sliding the window up, Riku climbed through the window, humming quietly to himself. Victory was so sweet.

BAM!

After the stars cleared from his eyes, Riku realized two things. One, Leon's carpeted floor was an attractive cream color, and two, said man had him pinned against said floor. Of course, being Riku, he could always turn this situation in his favor.

Leon had his arms pinned above his head, and Riku could feel Leon's heat against his exposed back. The smell of his mysterious cologne was also present, much stronger at their closer proximity.

Spreading his legs slightly, Riku arched his back, a victorious smile gracing his features as he pressed his ass backwards into Leon's hips.

"Why Squall, you're so forward. It's only our first date and you're doing this already!"

Riku could feel Leon's muscles tensing, and the older man tightened his grip on Riku's wrists to an almost painful degree. Still, Riku barely withheld a sigh at the feeling of Leon against his back. The heat was amazing, and his intoxicating smell was making Riku dizzy.

Riku had always been the more dominate one in the relationships he had, but being pinned like this and at Leon's mercy made him feel extremely… aroused. He wanted the older man to touch him in a way no one had ever done before. He wanted Leon to fuck him hard into next week while he lay chained to the bed, begging for more.

He wanted to be dominated completely, over and over again, until his voice was hoarse from screaming the other man's name in frenzied passion.

Suddenly, he didn't want Sora there incase the man tried something. He _wanted _Leon to try something. Fuck abstinence and chastity.

In his mind, Riku changes his plans. He had to take Leon somewhere where Sora wouldn't be able to follow them.

"Fuck kid. Can't you take no for an answer?"

"No," Riku ground out, the pressure on his arms almost to the point of bruising. It hurt, in a good way. A way that was making Riku wish he were wearing looser jeans.

Suddenly Leon released him, and Riku couldn't decide if he was happy that his arm was intact or sad the Leon had moved away. Rolling onto his back, Riku propped himself up on his elbows, glancing up at the now standing Leon.

God, he wanted the man. He was eighteen, going through a hormonal high, and this man just happened to be just what he was craving.

"Why are you here?" The older man asked, looking down at the sexy morsel of 'Just past jail-bait' lying on the floor in front of him. He had to admit, the kid had a knack for looking almost irresistible. Leon's eyes trailed over Riku's exposed hips. During their scuffle, the pants had fallen even lower on the boy, revealing the beginnings of a trail of thin, curly silver hair.

Leon had to admit that ever since yesterday, he hadn't been able to get the arousing silver haired teen off his mind. Images of the boy under him, his legs parted and pleading for Leon to screw him in that usually arrogant voice of his assaulted his fantasies. Seeing the boy's eyes closed, his mouth open in a silent plea, sweat dripping off of him.

"You owe me a first date. It's rude to leave as suddenly as you did yesterday." Riku replied, noticing the way Leon was looking at him and parting his legs slightly, a silent invitation.

Leon weighed the pros and cons of the arrangement. Pro: the boy currently on his floor was a walking wet dream. Con: he was only eighteen. Pro: he was amusing and obviously very spirited. Con: he was annoying. Pro: he was practically throwing himself at Leon. Con: it was bordering on obsession.

"And where are you planning on going?" Leon asked, feigning indifference. The boy was interesting, and despite Leon's original thoughts of him being a ditz, his bright green eyes sparkled with intelligence.

"There's this museum on another one of the islands I want to see." Leon raised an eyebrow. The kid looked like he was supposed to be going clubbing, not visiting an art museum. Still, Leon loved art, which was the main reason he had moved to the islands in the first place. The island was full of art: the paintings, the pottery, the people…

"I guess." Leon turned and walked to the door, sliding his feet into his custom-made boots. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"How are we supposed to get there?" He asked, glaring at the younger teen suspiciously.

"Why, your car of course."

Leon sighed, grabbing his keys. The brat followed him outside, correcting his mussed silver hair. Just as Leon attempted to unlock the door, he realized the keys were no longer in his hands. His eyes narrowed, though he was secretly impressed that the kid had been able to pick pocket him. The last person who had tried to steal anything from him ended up with a broken arm. Turning, he glared at Riku as the teen shoved him out of the way and hopped into his car.

"What kind of car is this anyways?" Riku asked, looking up at the perturbed adult.

"I honestly don't know. An acquaintance of mine owns a scrap metal shop, and someone sold it to her. She remodeled it and gave it to me as a gift."

Riku's eyes widened, and Leon smirked.

"That's one hell of a gift from an acquaintance." Riku then proceeded to poke around his car, suddenly gasping.

"This is a fucking stick shift! That's so wrong."

Leon ran a hand through his hair. "What, don't you know how to drive stick shift?" Honestly, young people these days…

The only answer he got was a scowl, as Riku stepped out of the car. Leon climbed into the driver's seat, smirking as Riku got in besides him in the passenger's seat.

"Isn't there an age requirement for sitting in the front seat?" Leon asked.

Riku glared at him, raising his hand into an extremely rude gesture.

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap," Leon chided, wondering where his sudden sarcastic spree had come from. Usually, he ignored others, only giving them a brief 'whatever.' Shaking his head, he filed the thought away to be dealt with later.

As Leon started the car, Riku shivered at the feeling of such a powerful machine rumbling to life around him. He had always thought that there was something wonderfully arousing about cars and sitting less than a foot away from a man he desperately wanted, that had never struck more truth.

The power in the car was amazing, and Riku took deep breaths as he tried to calm the beginnings of his arousal. Shit, this was going to be a long day.

2222222222

Sora cursed as Leon and Riku pulled away from Leon's driveway. How was he supposed to follow them now? Settling back into his bush, Sora decided that if Riku wanted to get himself killed by a serial rapist in leather, so be it! With a huff, Sora attempted to get out of the shrubbery, only to hear a sudden hiss.

Oh no, it was Mr. Snufflefluffykins, the most evil cat on the planet. It belonged to his friend Selphie, but unfortunately, it shared none of the girl's sweet personality.

The thing looked mad. Its tail was ramrod straight, with its claws extended and its dangerous teeth gleaming in the bright afternoon sun. Its green eyes eyed him like Kairi eyed her finals.

It was beyond scary.

"Umm… Nice Mr.Snufflefluffykins." Sora scooted back, farther into his bush, hoping that the cat would loose interest in little old him when it lunged.

"RIKU! I'm going to kill you!"

3333333333

As Leon stopped the car, Riku let out a ragged breath. Everything about that car ride had been far too arousing. From the stirring of power around them as Leon kept the car under perfect control to watching him 'compress the clutch' with those large, callused hands.

The only thing that kept him from having a rather obvious problem was the sudden image of his old English teacher, a scary lady named Maleficent, running around in only her underwear.

That calmed him down more effectively than any cold shower ever would.

Riku quickly stepped out of the car on rather shaky legs, following his date through the empty parking lot and into the museum. He sighed in disappointment. How could a car as sexy as that be a stick shift! The world honestly wasn't fair!

Oh well, after he (somehow) got it from Leon, he'd just have to learn how to drive a shaft…

He meant shift. As in stick shift!

Hurriedly, Riku caught up to Leon, grabbing his hand.

"_Squall, _you weren't going to leave without me, were you?"

A noncommittal "Hn," was his only response. "Hn" could mean a lot of things. It could be "Hn," as in, 'I'm a stoic bastard who owns a stick shift!' It could be "Hn" as in, 'I just ate some special brownies and now I'm flying high as that purple birdie over there.' It could even be 'Hn' as in 'oh my God I just glued my mouth shut and this is all I can say!'

This time however, Riku was sure this was the 'why me?' Hn. He was even more sure when Leon jerked his hand from Riku's grasp.

Riku let it go. After all, even he knew when to pick his battles. Sometimes. Rarely. Never. Oh whatever!

Riku grabbed Leon's hand again.

Leon pulled his hand away. Riku tugged on his hand. Leon attempted to pull away.

000000000000

The museum loomed ahead of them. It was a home to culture, art, literature, and that man picking his nose over there.

Yes siree, the museum proudly introduces Howard the guard.

See, Howard was what is normally referred to as a "Rent-a-cop." The man was over sixty years old, about a head shorter than Sora, and about as heavy as Oogie Boogie was. Over the years, his less than exemplary vision had started to fail him. (Who needs glasses? Back in my day if you wanted glasses you had to walk three miles through the snow uphill both ways to get them!), so as Leon and Riku walked up to the museum, the guard saw what looked like a rather scantily clad, silver haired girl getting jerked around by her rude boyfriend.

Honestly, the youth of today were so corrupted, what with the leather, the sagging pants, and the pimps that ran around…

The old days when they lynched people for no reason other than the color of their skin was much better. Ah, he still remembered the splash zone seats around the Guillotine. Oh, the days when he could actually catch one of the heads and get it signed!

So, getting his trusty nightstick out, he prepared to do his duty as a gentleman and protect that obviously defenseless young lady from her vicious boyfriend. After all, chivalry was not dead!

Meanwhile…

"Riku, let go of my hand."

"No."

"Off."

"No."

And then…

"Who's the short dude heading towards us Leon?"

"How should I know? Maybe he's here to get you away from me."

"Don't worry young lady! I'm coming!"

The wrinkled old man rushed up to them, brandishing his nightstick as if it were the holy sword Excalibur itself. However, before could reach the "damsel in distress," he tripped over an untied shoelace. He crashed to the ground head first, pin-wheeling in vain to try to keep his balance. His nightstick flew through the air as if in slow motion, flying past Leon and Riku, who watched it with confused eyes.

Leon and Riku watched the nightstick, wondering where the heck it would land.

The nightstick twisted, arching before it started to fall…

Riku blinked.

Directly on top of Leon's car.

It seemed karma was just as vengeful as humans were, only a heck of a lot more powerful and with a great sense of irony.

Leon's eyes widened in slight panic, his only sign of emotion as the nightstick hit his car with a loud CRASH!

And in a day that will forever live on in infamy, Leon's windshield was reduced to no more than a few pieces of ragged glass.

Riku stood in shock, frozen for all eternity as the glass shattered before his eyes.

Because to Riku, it was not only the shattering of a windshield, but also the shattering of a dream. A dream of driving that car, the wind blowing in his hair as all the boys stared, instantly mesmerized by the silver haired beauty. And in that monumental, calamitous moment, it started to rain.

It rained right on Leon's expensive suede seats, now exposed to the elements by a murdered windshield and a clumsy guard.

And Riku and Leon stood there, blinking in the cold rain.

Their muddled and complicated thoughts could be summed up like this.

_**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? **_

33333333333

Kairi snapped up at a loud, sudden noise.

"What the bloody freakin' YAWN uhmfff!" And promptly fell out of her twirly office chair. It spun around a few times before it stopped turning. Kairi stared at the ceiling with only a vague comprehension of what was going on. The fan was going round and round and round and round. It was the circle of life.

Kairi blinked. Maybe the stress from finals was affecting her more than she thought.

_I'm _

_too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts!_

And why was Riku calling her during finals week? He knew how stressed out she was. Of course, he didn't need to be in school…

Do not get angry. Do not hyperventilate.

Breath in, breath out. In, out. Listen to the calming, serene sounds of the jungle (aka Kairi's room.)

_I'm_

_Too sexy for Milan-_

Snarling, Kairi grabbed her pink flip phone. So much for her serene sounds. Ignoring the sparkly Paopu charm, Kairi pressed talk.

"What do you want Riku?"

"Uh huh?"

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Snicker"

"I wasn't laughing! That was just the static. K, I'll be there in 15."

Ah, trust Riku's misfortune to put her in a good mood. Grabbing her keys, Kairi hummed as she made her way to the new art museum. Even though it was storming, in Kairi's world everything was sunshine and daisies.

And, true to her word, fifteen minutes later Kairi was shuffling two fully-grown, soaking wet men into her tiny, neon pink Volkswagen bug.

"And he thought you were a girl?" Kairi laughed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Honestly, she was trying to be a sympathetic friend, but watching the tow truck haul away that car…

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Kairi," Riku complained, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Riku." Kairi cleared her throat, doing her best to look completely serious.

Meanwhile, Leon sat uncomfortably in the small back seat, his now frizzy hair successfully hiding the small twitch in his right eye.

Leather shrunk when it got wet, and with pants so tight that Leon had to pour himself into them to begin with…

Let's just say that he was one unhappy camper.

"OK, Squall was it? I don't know where you live, so I'm afraid I'm just going to have to drop you off with Riku. The weather's getting bad, and I don't want to be caught outside during a major storm."

Leon nodded. Riku was his neighbor, so he figured he could walk a few houses down.

Then Kairi stopped in front of Riku's house, which happened to be about a mile away from where Leon lived.

"Have fun!" She called with a wink and a wave, speeding away.

His twitch was developing strangely, no longer hidden by his hair. Neighbors his ass!

Leon had only two choices. A) He could stay at Riku's house, or B) he could brave the dangerous, most likely deadly storm in order to get back home. Hmm… To be annoyed or to be soaked, that was the question. Giving it less than a second of thought, Leon turned and headed home.

Meanwhile…

Sora yelped as his mother finished cleaning the various scratches that Mr. Snufflefluffykins had inflicted upon his poor body.

He was going to kill Riku, slowly and painfully.

First, he was going to pour habeñero sauce into his green eyes.

Then, he was going to cut off all of Riku's hair (using hedge clippers), after dying it brown!

Finally, he was going to hack Riku to pieces, using his plastic spork of doom!

Peering out his window, Sora saw Leon practically carrying Riku and his anger vanished, turning into instant worry for his best friend.

_What the hell?_

Still, it looked like trouble, so, escaping from his mom's clutches, Sora grabbed a raincoat and his trusty plastic baseball bat before heading out after them.

444444444

Riku splashed after Leon, cringing as his expensive boots sunk into mud puddle after mud puddle. He had been chasing the older man for a while, and to be honest, they were probably closer to Leon's house than they were to Riku's by now.

"Leon wait!"

Cold water was miserable and sticky. Riku shivered. Unlike Leon, who was insane enough to wear a leather jacket in the middle of the summer, Riku was stuck in his skimpy little black shirt. Of course, with rain dripping off his smooth torso he looked dead sexy, but that wasn't the point.

Suddenly, his boot got caught in a rather deep puddle of oozing mud. Still moving forward, he fell face first into a puddle of murky, icky, disgusting mud.

It was like the monster in the Blue Lagoon. Riku the mud monster.

"Shit!" Now he was drenched, cold, and completely muddy with ruined shoes! Plus, his hands stung from where he broke his fall, and his ankle was a hot bundle of pain. He usually wasn't this clumsy! Karma was out to get him, damned bitch!

Pushing himself to his feet, he quickly learned that his now sprained left leg wouldn't support his weight. He grit his teeth at the sharp pain, determined not to cry out. Oh no, he wouldn't give Karma the satisfaction of knowing she had beaten him!

Then he heard footsteps getting closer to him. They plopped through the mud, hardly graceful, but heavy, sturdy footsteps.

"You're impossible." Leon said, wrapping an arm around Riku's shoulders to help him limp through the house. The older man radiated warmth, reminding Riku of how cold he actually was.

He snuggled closer, still smelling the faint traces of Leon's cologne. Leon twitched at the contact but pulled the younger teen closer, using his free arm to rub circles over Riku's cold flesh.

"Sorry about your car." Riku told him. Leon nearly stopped, he was so surprised. Did he really…?

"Did you come out here just to say that?" He asked.

"Nah. The real plan was to lure you back into my house and seduce you, but I guess your house is just as good."

"Hn."

Riku smiled, leaning farther into Leon. He had a feeling that Hn was a 'you're not that bad kid,' Hn. He barely even noticed when his other boot came of in the mud, leaving him in only his obnoxious Tom and Jerry socks.

The rain was frigid cold, and the wind was even worse, but Leon was warm.

Finally, they arrived at Leon's house. They were both drenched to the bone, and, in Riku's case, horrendously muddy. Nothing had ever looked more like heaven. Well, excepting a certain gray-eyed brunette.

Leon opened the door, leading Riku inside. Leon left Riku at the entrance, pulling out a few of the fluffy towels that Aerith had insisted that he keep when he moved.

The two of them toweled off in silence, Riku leaning against the door for balance. By now his foot had swelled up quite a bit, and it was a blotchy red color with several black and blue bruises.

Riku frowned, turning his head to examine it. It looked like a mutated zombie leg from out of those horror movies. You know, like those freaky monsters from the Simpson's Treehouse of Horror.

His foot was going to start eating people's brains. Of course, considering the group he hung out with, it might not like the diseased meat…

Slowly, Leon wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders and helped him limp into the master bathroom. Riku knew that Leon could probably carry him if he wanted to, but Riku was thankful he didn't. Being gay didn't make him some fairy princess that couldn't open his own pickle jar or fight off the bad guys. Leave him _some_ dignity.

Setting himself down on the toilet seat, Riku watched as Leon pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"And here I thought you wore nothing but leather."

Leon refused to dignify that with an answer, tossing him the clothes and bending over his large bathtub. He turned the water on, reaching a hand in to test the temperature.

"You're covered in mud."

Riku grinned, catching an eye full of Leon's fantastic, leather covered posterior as he pulled off his ruined socks.

Stuffing the socks in one of the drawers (to protect their innocent eyes), Riku smirked.

"I'd rather be covered by you," Riku replied, standing and leaning against the wall beside Leon, careful to keep his weight off his left foot.

"That has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

Riku snorted. "Someone as simple as you can't be expected to understand my genius."

"There's a fine line between genius and madness." Leon stood, wiping his hand off on one of the hideously fluffy towels.

Riku nodded. "That's exactly why you have to be careful with all those freaks out there. You never know. Someone might even be crazy enough to climb in your window."

Then, suddenly, Leon was right in front of the younger teen. Riku could feel his breath on his cheek and smell his cologne.

"Will you just shut up?" He hissed, his voice hoarse. His arms rested on either side of Riku's head, bent enough so that the two of them were just inches apart. So close, yet so far. A million dollars lying right outside your reach. Riku could close the distance between them, but for some reason he didn't. Personally, he blamed it on his brain eating zombie leg. It was affecting his usually superb sense of judgment.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Riku asked, looking into Leon's gray eyes. This was the part of the perfect story where Leon tilted Riku's head up and delivered a passionate kiss that made Riku weak in the knees. They all lived happily ever after, blah blah blah the end.

Instead…

Bash!

Leon pulled away from Riku, clutching his sore head.

"You perverted old man! Trying to rape Riku in the bathroom! I bet you were going to stuff his body in the tub and blame his death on a bad fall! Well, I'm on to your plan Mr. Big-Bad-and-Leathery!"

Someone watched too much CSI, and it wasn't Riku or Leon.

"So-ra, it's not like that!"

Riku raised his arm, trying to hold back Sora and his plastic baseball bat. Suddenly he paused.

"Oi, Sora. Did you get in a fight with a razor and loose?"

Leon blinked. Riku's description was actually quite accurate. The smaller boys face had several small scratches all over it, as if he had cut himself with a razor about fifty times.

"Ri-ku! I can't believe you!" Smack. Leon cringed. That looked like it hurt.

"I ran-" smack "all the way here-" smack "just to make sure this guy-" smack "wasn't going to kill you" smack "and you" smack "just have to be and insensitive jerk!" SMACK!

Leon blinked. For a small kid, he sure could swing a bat.

"Oh yeah!" Riku grabbed the severely dented child's toy from the other boy.

"I just walked-" smack "a mile through the rain-" smack "on a twisted ankle," smack smack "and the boy who was" smack "supposed to be" smack "covering for me" smack "left!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SNAP!

Sora and Riku looked at the broken plastic baseball bat at their feet. A crack had nearly split it in two, making it useless. Leon let out a small sigh of relief.

"It lived a good life," Sora intoned, making the sign of the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit.

"Sora, you do realize that you're not Catholic."

"Shut up Riku!"

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Best friends?"

"Forever!" Then Sora and Riku embraced like long lost brothers, torn apart and reunited by the churning winds of fate. It was like some sort of twisted Disney movie. Love and good will spread through the air until the two of them finally pulled away, completing their "male bonding."

Leon was worried that he had just gone from having one insane teenage stalker to two.

Looking back at the bathtub, he saw that it had finally filled.

"Riku, your bath's ready."

Riku grinned. "Care to join me, _Squall_?"

Calmly, Leon picked up the cracked baseball bat and hit Riku over the head with it. The two parts separated completely, each landing on the tile floor with a loud smacking noise.

Before Riku could say anything about kinky relationships, Leon left the room.

3...

He smirked, wondering if Riku had stepped into the water yet.

2...

Sora exited the bathroom, closing the door and smiling at Leon.

1... Any moment now…

"COLD!"

Leon's smirk widened. Besides him Sora laughed.

Revenge was sweet.


	3. So, a Gay Guy Gets on a Bus

-1Riku shivered as he wrapped one of Leon's ridiculously fluffy towels around his hair. Pulling on the sweatpants and t-shirt that Leon had left him, Riku exited the bathroom.

Urgh… That had been such a cruel thing to do. Riku carefully limped into the living room, glaring hatefully at the cream carpet.

Throwing himself onto a flower-patterned sofa, Riku smirked. Leon had flowery furniture? THAT was definitely unexpected. Riku paused, glancing around at the nearly completed room. The place looked almost cozy, with warm, bright colors that didn't suit Leon at all. In fact, there didn't seem to be any "Leon" in this house at all. He had expected leather furniture at least…

It was like a room in a magazine. The colors matched perfectly and the designs were perfect, but there was no personality.

Riku looked over into the kitchen, spotting Leon nursing a cup of coffee. He had changed, and his hair was wet. The bastard probably saved all the WARM water for himself. Still, Riku didn't have enough energy left in his tired body to make a comment. It was probably why he was getting all philosophical about furniture and magazines.

"You have to admit, the cold water did help with the swelling," Leon informed him from his seat at the table.

"That's not why you did it YAWN bastard." Riku replied tiredly. Leon walked over to him, a fleece blanket in his hands.

"Sora's already asleep in the guestroom, so I guess you'll be taking the couch."

Riku glanced out the window, cringing at the heavy rain outside. To say it was raining cats and dogs would be an understatement. Riku smiled to himself. This was a _Squall._

Riku lifted a hand to his mouth as he let out a noisy yawn. Geez, today had been tiring. Now he was ready to just curl up into a little ball and sleep forever.

"Kids these days. You have no endurance whatsoever." Even in his tired, muddled mind, Riku caught that comment. Was Leon flirting with him?

_Thank you god! And here I thought you hated me because I'm gay, I skip church, I dyed the lab rats purple for a school prank, and several other things I'm sure you don't need me to remind you of! I swear, if I get in his pants I will go to church every Sunday for the rest of my life!_

_Ok… Maybe not every Sunday. Do Easter and Christmas sound good? _

"Care to test that?" Riku asked in what he hoped was a sultry, seductive voice. He ruined the effect when he let out another gigantic yawn.

Leon's weight caused the couch to sink a bit, and Riku's eyes widened. Was he really going to do THAT? On this old, creaky couch? With Sora in the other room?

Well, Riku could be quiet…

Suddenly, Riku was most definitely awake.

Then Leon pulled out a small first aid kit, and Riku sagged back into his nearly comatose state.

God might have loved him, but Karma still hated him.

"We should wrap this."

Leon gestured to Riku's zombie leg. The swelling had gone down, but the evil bruises still hadn't disappeared. His foot still looked like something out of a nuclear reactor.

Yet another yawn escaped Riku's mouth as he leaned against the armrest of the couch. He barely felt Leon wrapping the smooth fabric around his ankle. All he could remember was that for someone so gruff, Leon could be oddly gentle.

He didn't jar Riku once throughout the entire process.

Riku remembered when he and Sora were little kids and sprained or broke things all the time. No one had ever been that gentle before, not even his mother, not that he wanted to travel down that path.

It was a nice feeling.

2222222222222

_Riku grinned as he sat inside his new car. The repairs had just been finished, and Leon had given it to him as a present. Smiling, he stroked the steering wheel. _

"_Is there any room for me in there?" Leon asked, climbing into the passenger's seat. Riku's smirk widened into a smile. He had his car, and his Leon. Nothing could go wrong._

The sun smiled down on Destiny Islands, smiling down upon its children. The songbirds chirped in the early morning, their sweet song welcoming in the day. They flitted around in the sky, free to fly wherever they pleased.

Riku groaned and turned over, ignoring the birds. Not being a morning person, they sounded to him like nails scraping across a chalkboard, or Sora singing in the shower.

All three were pure Hell.

_Leon pulled away from the kiss, trailing hot kisses down Riku's neck. Riku moaned, gasping as Leon nibbled on the junction of the boy's neck and shoulder, an extremely sensitive spot._

"_Squall!"_

The birds hopped from branch to branch, singing their beautiful song. Slowly, the squirrels awakened, chirping as they gathered nuts from the trees.

Riku pulled the blanket over his head to try to block out the horrible noises. The sun was shining in his eyes, painfully forcing him to accept the evils of daytime.

Riku was a creature of the darkness, forever living in shadow. Direct sunlight burned him.

At least, that was his excuse for attempting to fall back asleep.

"_Do we have enough room?" Riku asked mischievously, a challenging look in his eyes. Leon smirked._

"_The best part of this car is its big back seat."_

The birds' squawking ground into his sensitive ears, highlighted by the horrible cosmic rays doing their best to blind him. Throwing off the covers, Riku hobbled over to the window, throwing it open.

"Shut the Hell up!"

Ahhh… What a wonderful way to start the day.

Wait, where was he?

Riku glanced around the room, taking in the flowery sofa, the warm blanket, the fluffy towel lying on the ground, and the cream carpet. Was this an old lady's house or something?

Stretching slowly, Riku caught sight of his shirt. What? These weren't the Mickey Mouse Pajama's Sora had gotten him for his birthday!

So, why was he in an old lady's house with a hurt ankle and someone else's clothes?

Unless he did it with an old lady!

Riku cringed at the very thought, letting out a shuddery breath. Sitting back down, he cupped his face, trying to figure out exactly where he was and why he was here.

…

…

Ohhh! The storm, mutant zombie feet, cold baths, and the car!

Riku groaned. How could a nightstick and some water destroy a car that looked like that? It just didn't seem right.

Luckily, the mechanics could repair the car.

Limping around, Riku managed to find the guestroom. By the time he got there, his ankle had started to ache and he felt glad that Leon only had a one-story house. Still, his ankle felt much better, and Riku knew that he could walk on it.

Looking in, he saw a small amount of spiky brown hair sticking out of the sheets like a porcupine. Smiling gently, he walked up to Sora's bed, gently shaking the younger boy.

"Wake up Sora! You have school today!"

Sora grumbled something about skipping and rolled over, going back to sleep.

"Kairi will skin you alive if you fail finals," Riku informed him jokingly, though the threat was actually a realistic one. Kairi was _terrifying _when it came to schoolwork.

Sora's eyes widened at that, and Riku could see his fear.

"Finals… Grades… Summer school… Holy shit, I'm late!" And with that, Sora sat up abruptly, before sneezing… Right in Riku's face.

"Thanks for that Sora."

"That's what friends are for, Riku. Ahh--Achoo!"

This time, Sora had enough sense to cover his face, glancing apologetically at Riku. His face seemed even more rosy than usual, and a small amount of sweat had collected on his dirty shirt.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked, concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine Riku."

Not believing the brunette for a second, Riku rested a hand on his forehead, pulling it away almost instantly when the heat nearly burnt his hand. Sora was so hot that Riku could cook those annoying songbirds on his forehead.

"You have a fever, Sora."

"Riku, today is the last day of school. I'll be _fine."_

Riku stared at his friend, willing him back into bed, but Sora was right. Sora had one last final to take today, and there would be no chance to make it up if he missed it.

"You sure?" Riku questioned.

"Abso-posi-lutely!" Sora answered, shooting his best friend a bright smile. In reality, the world was spinning around him, and everything was freezing cold, like Christmas in July. Still, if he admitted to being sick, Riku would do something silly like blame himself. Despite all of Sora's griping and complaining, he didn't want to see Riku depressed again.

All the crazy things he did were for Riku. So that he'd never have to see his friend cry again.

After all, Riku was the confident one, and Kairi was the smart one. Sora was just kind of there.

Riku grinned at him. A genuine, warm-hearted one that he and Kairi lived for.

"I'll just get changed and hitch a ride from Tidus." Sora continued. After all, Tidus was a good friend, but no one would ever claim that he was the brightest crayon in the box. He wouldn't know sickness if it came dancing up to him naked and nipped his nose. Of course, if sickness happened to look like Yuna he might pass out from a nosebleed first.

33333333333

"Thanks Tidus."

Sora hopped into his friend's sleek Cadillac, buckling his seat belt. Remember kids: Safety first!

"No prob," Tidus replied, looking over his shoulder to back out of Sora's driveway. Once they were on the main road, Tidus put the car in drive, heading down the two-lane road that leads towards the school.

"I haven't seen you or Riku for a while. It's nice to talk to you again."

Sora nodded. Usually, he was as energetic as talkative Tidus, but today he was feeling like shit.

"By the way, how's he, you know, doing?"

Sora cringed. He was afraid that Tidus might ask that. It was a small island. News traveled fast.

"OK I guess. He's doing his best to distract himself. I almost wished this had happened during the school year. Then, at least he could throw himself into his schoolwork… Or something."

"Yeah," Tidus responded, clicking on his right turn signal and stopping at the only four way stop light on the island.

"But that's depressing! Only one day of school left Sora! Then it's vacation and blitzball, blitzball, Blitzball!"

Sora tuned his friend out as the car pulled neatly into its allotted parking space. Pulling himself out, Sora struggled with a sudden dizzy wave. The blacktop spun around him, indistinguishable from the cement sidewalk and brick building.

"Sora, you okay?" Tidus asked, somewhere behind him. His voice seemed so far away, and it echoed. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Sora willed everything back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tidus."

His friend gave him an award-winning smile, patting him on the back before heading into school. Sora lifted a hand to his head, feeling the beginnings of a horrible headache.

Today was going to be a long day.

444444444444

Riku examined himself in the mirror. Today was the beginning of his summer art lessons. It was a beginner's course that Riku didn't really need, but the school required it for his scholarship, so Riku figured he might as well get it out of the way during the summer.

In honor of said Arts course, Riku was having a hard time deciding on his outfit. He wanted something that was attractive, but artsy. So, here he was in a pair of tight, paint stained pants, and a semi-tight black shirt with a Paopu fruit airbrushed across the front and the words 'Destiny Islands Art Fair, First Place' written in gold.

Riku pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail, his bangs framing his face. Instead of his usual makeup, Riku only wore a bit of watermelon lip-gloss.

Satisfied, Riku grabbed his art supplies bag, glancing back at his room to insure its cleanliness. Unlike what most people expected, Riku's room wasn't some sort of glamorous fairy kingdom. Artwork hung around the room, tacked to various boards (because Riku's dad would kill him if he ruined the walls.)

Some were black and white pencil sketches, while others were paintings, jewelry, or even ceramics. Riku liked realism. He drew real people, with mistakes and flaws, doing real things.

In one corner his small bed sat, covered in light blue sheets, and his bedside table was full of sketchbooks and old papers.

The second corner held a huge white dresser, filled to the brim with clothing. Beside it was his full-length mirror.

In the third corner was a giant easel, with a fresh canvas.

His room was cramped, but comfortably so. In addition, it was very neat. Obsessively compulsively neat, as Sora reminded him, repeatedly.

Satisfied that the evil dust bunnies weren't going to conquer his room anytime soon, Riku closed the door behind him, heading off to the Destiny Island's Public transportation system. He had never ridden the public bus before, but hey, it couldn't be _that _bad, could it?

10 minutes later, Riku realized that he really needed a car.

"Son, open your soul to the lord and allow him to save your soul from the devil's influence. He will deliver you from your homosexuality, and in heaven you shall dine, free from your bonds."

Riku leaned against the window, trying not to listen to the seventy year old, blabbing man trying to 'save him from sin.'

"Let Jesus into your heart-," His croaked, crusty voice resounded through Riku's poor eardrums.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Pulling the cord to get the bus driver to stop, Riku grabbed the bible toting man, hauling him to the front of the bus and throwing him off.

"Look! I'm gay! I'm not going to change just because you say it's wrong!"

The man's mouth opened in obvious disgust, but before he could reply, the doors closed and Riku was sticking his tongue out at the man.

Heading back to his seat with a sigh, he found it already occupied- not with a hot guy, but with a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl.

"Hi, my name is like, Stephanie, and throwing that dude off the bus was, like, so awesome! His voice was totally annoying!"

Sitting down beside her, (the other seats were full); Riku prepared himself for the inevitable.

"So, would you like, want to go out sometime?"

Sighing, Riku turned to the girl, a falsely apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm gay."

"Really, so am I! In fact, it's such a gay day! The entire world is gay!"

Riku blinked. Okay…

"I'm a fag."

The girl blinked a few times.

"Sorry, I don't smoke."

Riku's jaw dropped. Who was this girl?

"I bat for the home team."

"Really, I love baseball. I didn't even know that this island had a team!"

What the…?

"My door swings the opposite way."

"Really, maybe you should call, like, a construction person to fix it."

"I take the path less traveled."

"Robert Frost! That's like, so romantic, quoting poetry!"

By now, Riku was getting really annoyed. How could this girl not know what he was saying? It was, like, so annoying! No! The stupidity is contagious!

"I like other boys in a romantic fashion."

Finally, the girl looked at him curiously.

"What do you, like, mean?"

Riku stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"I kiss other males! I sleep with other boys! I like to take it up the ass! I don't do girls!"

By now, the entire bus was staring at him. The girl blinked.

"Oh! You mean you're a homosexual. You should have just said so, silly."

Riku thought he might die. Finally, the bus pulled up to his stop.

"I have to go. Nice to meet you." Running off the bus, he almost missed the girl's cry of:

"but you never gave me your number! How am I, like, going to set up our date?"

Lugging his bag behind him, Riku stormed into the classroom (his anger sufficiently numbed his ankle into submission) and right into Leon. He fell to the floor, right on top of the older man.

"Squall?"

He asked, confused. For a second, Leon looked equally confused before a slight scowl covered the man's face as he put two and two together.

"That's Mr. Leonhart to you Riku."

"What?"

"Welcome to Intro to the Arts. I'm your professor, Squall Leonhart."

Riku paused for a second. Then slowly, his neurons sent a reaction to his brain, stimulating activity.

Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Finally, Riku's brain caught up to the position they were in. Leon's arms were around his waist, steadying him. He was straddling the older man, both his arms keeping him from crashing into him.

Perhaps karma now favored him, or maybe god was a yaoi fan girl.

"Professor Leonhart, I have a confession to make. I've been a naughty boy. Could you punish me?"

"Get off me Riku. Now is not the time."

"Oh, so after class maybe?"

"How about the fifth of never?"

Climbing to his feet, Leon pushed Riku off. Leon knew that today was going to be a bad day. Karma hated him.

Riku smiled, plopping behind the easel closest to the teacher's desk. The songbirds hummed in the distance, chirping merrily. To Riku they sounded like a grand orchestra. Today was going to be a lovely day.

5555555555

Leon looked around at his class. What were the chances of having both Yuffie and Riku in the same class?

Looking around, he noted that there were only five students. Most freshmen wanted their summer and were off enjoying it.

Besides the unholy two, there was a blonde girl named Rikku, clinging onto a reluctant but softly smiling woman named Paine. Her hair was braided in a complicated pattern, held back by a bandana. The rest of it was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing an orange bikini top with white bowtie sleeved and a khaki skirt over an orange thong. Paine was just as unusual with spiked silver hair, crimson eyes, and a completely leather ensemble. The only remaining student was Cloud, Aerith's spiky haired blonde boyfriend. He wasn't an art major or a freshman, but Aerith was forcing him to take the course to get his 'creative juices' flowing.

Glancing down at the schedule, Leon once again wondered if he needed glassed. Riku's name fell under a list of full scholarship students. Could the boy crazy ditz actually be good at art?

"Hello class. My name is Squall Leonhart, but you should all call me Leon."

"OK _Squall!" _Yuffie and Riku voiced together. Yuffie had pulled her easel next to Riku's, and the two looked insanely happy. They were already shaping up to be the next dynamic duo.

"Squall! That's such a cute name!" The giggly blond one squealed.

She sounded far too much like Yuffie…

"As you may or may not know, this is my first time teaching. I'm an artist from Radiant Gardens, and the university offered me a permanent job here. Needless to say I accepted."

He looked around, seeing Yuffie stifling a yawn, Rikku clinging to her girlfriend, and Cloud examining his nails, and he decided to speed things up. He would ignore Riku for as long as humanly possible.

"This class is focused on testing your knowledge in all fields of art. Therefor, our first project will introduce you all to something rather unusual: the art of toy making."

Cloud glared at him from the back of the room, his bright blue eyes promising death. Leon stifled a laugh. He wondered if Cloud even had a creative bone in his body. Somehow, the blonde male painting seemed… Wrong. Almost as wrong as Sephiroth frolicking with the small forest animals, in a pink speedo, with a flower halo.

"You all are to make a toy modeled after a current design, but unique to you personally."

Rikku let out a squeal of delight, Yuffie looked oddly thoughtful, Paine seemed disinterested, Cloud continued to glare, and Riku was staring right at him, a dangerous gleam to his bright green eyes.

Leon pointedly ignored him.

"Please open your books to page 5, and read the following exert about the history of toy making…"

Leon trailed off as the phone rang. Reaching over, he grabbed the old-fashioned black phone, holding it to his ear.

"Yes…"

"I see."

"I'll send him right away."

Turning, he met those gleaming green eyes with his own flat gray ones.

"Riku, your friend Kairi is here to pick you up. Apparently Sora collapsed in class today, and you're wanted at the hospital."

Leon's voice was emotionless, but a slight frown crossed his face as the gleam in Riku's eyes died and his skin paled significantly. He seemed, smaller, suddenly, in his clothing, like a little boy trying to play dress up in the grownup world. With none of the confident grace he usually possessed, Riku raced from the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"He left his stuff behind…" Cloud calmly informed him, staring into Leon's eyes.

Leon sighed, sagging against his desk.

"Read pages 5 to 50 for Monday. Class dismissed."

His remaining students packed their bags, each looking slightly unsettled. Riku's bag remained beneath his easel.

Leon caught Yuffie's keys before they hit him in the head.

"You should really return his stuff." She informed him with a small smile, turning and badgering Cloud until he handed her his keys.

Leon stared at the keys in his hand and the bag at his feet. How could one, perverted, annoying teenage boy snake his way into Leon's heart so easily?

Those eyes.

Those green eyes that looked almost blue during the day. Those expressive eyes that never lied, no matter how often Riku's mouth did.

It looked like he was going to the hospital.


	4. Operation: Riku's Underpants

-1Kairi was sobbing. She was standing in front of her car, crying. Her school uniform looked dirty, with the skirt hanging awkwardly off her hips, one of her socks slipping down her ankle, and her tie halfway undone. Her mascara ran in rivulets down her cheeks, and her hair looked like it had been to Hell and back.

Riku ran up to her, his footsteps echoing in the empty parking lot.

"Riku!" Kairi cried, slinging herself into his already outstretched arms. Riku enveloped her in a warm hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her hair. She smelled like kiwi and strawberries, and as he returned the crushing grip, Riku allowed himself to sink into her familiar embrace.

Kairi was like a sister to him. He loved her more than He loved anyone save Sora, and when he realized that he was gay, she was the first person he told. Kairi understood people like that. To her, it didn't matter if you were green, as long as you were a good person.

"He-He just… Collapsed! Like that! And he was so pale… Like a ghost. They-they carr-carried him… The stretcher…"

After this, she became unintelligible, crying into his shirt.

"Come on," Riku coaxed her. Keeping one hand around her slender waist, he used the other to open the passenger door to her pink bug. She slid in, and he buckled her seat belt, pausing to make sure it stretched across her hips, not too loose or tight. He was in the midst of adjusting the shoulder strap when he noticed his hands were shaking.

"Come on Kairi. I need the keys. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can see him."

She handed him the keys, her smaller, soft hand brushing his in a comforting gesture. People used to say that he and Kairi would make the perfect couple. They looked good together.

Riku buckled himself in, lowering and adjusting the seat and the mirrors. It was a sunny day, so he pulled the visor down. Paper-clipped to it was a picture of the three of them.

"Oh God."

Riku didn't think they would make a good couple at all. Riku and Kairi were too much alike. Heck, half their wardrobe was identical!

Riku backed out of the parking spot carefully, and then, putting the car into drive, drove out of the parking lot.

"He kept coughing… But I didn't… I didn't even notice."

Sora and Kairi made a perfect couple. He was modest and calm where she was outgoing. His wardrobe wouldn't even make a dent in Kairi's. He was neat, where she was a slob. They finished each other's sentences, and fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

"I should-- I should have said something Riku."

Riku took his eyes off the road momentarily to look at her. Her sobbing was coming under control, and her breaths were evening out.

"It's OK. Sora wouldn't want you to blame yourself, especially when it wasn't your fault to begin with."

It was his. He just had to chase Leon through the rain. Sora saw him and ran after him. That's why he got sick.

"Thanks Ri-Ku," Kairi muttered, a miserable frown on her face. She brought her hands up to wipe away the tears, smearing mascara all over her face.

Then, she let out the mother of all hiccups.

Kairi looked at Riku with wide eyes. Usually she would never let out a sound like a hiccup. It wasn't civilized! She was the mayor's daughter for Christ's sake!

Then Riku started laughing.

"What are you -hic- laughing at -hic-?"

And he started laughing even harder, pulling off to the side of the road. He put the car in park and leaned forward, clutching his stomach and pounding on the steering wheel, accidentally setting off the horn.

"Kairi, that was hilarious."

"No -hic- it wasn't!"

Tears were coming to Riku's eyes by now.

"Ri-hic-Ku!"

"Yes Kai-hic-Ri?" Riku mocked.

Urghhh… You-re -hic- impossible!" Kairi said, red in the face.

"That's why you love me, right?"

Kairi pulled him across the seat, crushing him in a bear hug.

"Yup Ri-Ku. That's why I love you!" Riku wasn't responding, only making small choking sounds.

…

He didn't find hugging her disgusting, did he?

"Kairi-- My seatbelt is chocking me!"

"Wha… Oh! Sorry!" Letting go of him, she laughed as he rubbed his sore neck.

"I love you too Kairi. Now all you need is a sex change and…"

"RI-KU!"

"Just kidding!"

222222222222

The hospital was bustling with activity. Nurses ran back and forth, carrying various medical supplies and patients. The frazzled lady behind the counter glared at her co-workers with a vehemence that bellied laser vision.

"What can I help you with?" Riku and Kairi stared. The woman's voice was pleasant enough, but it had an underlying tension that threatened death. This woman clearly was dying to rip someone's head off. Riku silently begged any gods listening that it wasn't his head.

"Can you tell us where Sora Mizushima is?" Kairi asked. The woman gave an annoyed sigh, as if all her problems were their fault, and started clicking away at her computer.

"He's in room 334," the woman replied in a dull voice.

"Thanks," Kairi smiled at her, grabbing Riku by the wrist and pulling him away.

The nurse watched the unusually attractive teens walk down the hall. That silver-haired boy looked edible. The nurse watched them go, her eyes straying said boy's tight jeans. A smile came over her face. She now had a nice mental image to help her through the day.

Someone called for her. Turning, her eyes met their demise. A balding man, wearing a sweat stained wife beater three sizes too small, with hair hanging out from his armpits and his stomach hanging over his pants smiled at her, revealing the fact that he didn't practice regular dental hygiene.

She sighed. She hated her job…

Riku and Kairi reached Sora's room just as his doctor left.

"Excuse me sir!" Kairi asked, waving around her free arm.

"Yes," the doctor smiled. Riku looked at her, unsure if this woman was actually a doctor. Her long brown hair hung down her back, and her lab coat parted in the front, revealing a low cut black shirt. The woman had big boobs, to say the least.

"You must be Sora's friends! I'm Dr. Lockheart, but you can call me Tifa!" She grabbed Riku's hand, shaking it enthusiastically, and Riku cringed. She had the most crushing grip he'd ever felt… His hand felt like she had crushed it.

"Sora's conscious now, but very weak. It's seems he's been stressed out lately, as well as slightly dehydrated, so what started out as a simple cold did a lot of damage. He should be released soon. It's fairly typical and we get a lot of teens around this time of year, teens over-stressed from finals…" Riku tuned Tifa out, vaguely catching that only one of them could to visit Sora at a time.

"Thank you," Kairi told the woman as she walked away.

"You can visit Sora first. I'll wait here." Riku pointed at a chair situated in the hall, by a small table. A few decade old magazines were scattered over it.

"Thanks," Kairi replied. Riku sighed, sitting in the uncomfortable plastic seat. This might take a few hours.

3333333333

"Where can I find Sora?" Someone asked impatiently.

"Excuse me?" the hassled lady behind the counter asked, her anger at the man's rudeness clear.

Lifting her head, she found that she had run across another unbelievably hot man. He was a few inches taller than the silver haired boy was, and he was more muscularly built, wearing all leather.

"Room 334," she answered automatically, not taking into account that the man hadn't specified a last name and that she might just have just given him false directions.

With her luck, he was gay anyways, probably with that silver haired boy…

Hmm, interesting idea…

4444444444

Riku was sitting in a plastic chair, reading an old magazine when Leon found him. Deciding that he might be able to get out of this almost painlessly, Leon dropped the bag at Riku's feet.

"You left this in the art room," Leon said, before setting off towards the elevator. Behind him, Leon heard Riku drop the magazine on the ground.

"Wait, Squall," Riku grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards. The younger boy stood up, and Leon saw that his eyes were ringed with red. He had been crying. For some reason, Leon wanted to wipe the tears from his face.

Then, Riku's soft lips met his, and Riku's arms found there way around his neck.

Leon stood in shock for a second, before he realized what was going on. Riku's tongue licked at his lips impatiently. This boy stalked him, bothered him, snuck in his window, wrecked his car, and made his life a living Hell. By all logic, Leon should be getting a restraining order, not kissing him, but then again, a man who wears nothing but leather in the middle of the summer doesn't understand

logic.

Not wanting to outdone by a teenage boy, Leon wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling Riku against him and tilting his head to enhance the kiss.

"Squall…" The younger boy moaned his name, those long, artist's fingers clutching his hair. Leon plunged into Riku's mouth, exploring the hot cavern.

He had wanted this since he had first seen the boy. He had wanted to dominate the boy. When he had gotten Riku pinned to his floor, he had wanted him. Wanted to be inside him. Wanted to wipe that irritating smirk off his face and see that sweet mouth open in a scream.

Backing Riku into the wall, Leon pulled away for a second, the wet sound of their kiss echoing down the empty hall, catching his breath before plunging into Riku's ready, hot mouth. Their tongues danced, but there was no battle for dominance. Riku willingly gave into him, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Leon's sturdy hips.

Riku's mouth tasted like watermelon.

"Please, Squall…" Riku moaned into his mouth. The younger boy's voice low and husky, wanting. Leon pulled away, rolling his hips against Riku's.

Riku gasped, throwing his head back and exposing his long, pale neck.

"My name is Leon," Leon growled, rolling his hips into Riku's once again.

Leon was burning up, but all he wanted was Riku's heat; against him, around him, bellow him.

Attacking Riku's neck, he smirked at the feeling of Riku's excitement against him. He had control. He was in charge. The boy tasted intoxicating, like a drug. Leon wanted more. He wanted to taste all of him.

Biting into the tender, pale flesh of Riku's neck, he sucked on it, determined to leave a mark, eliciting excited gasps and moans from Riku. He almost missed the salty taste of tears on Riku's skin.

And then he almost didn't care.

But he wasn't a monster, taking advantage of people when they were vulnerable. He wasn't something people used and then tossed away. He wasn't a toy.

"You don't want this," he stated with a sigh, backing away and uncurling Riku's legs from around his waist.

"I'm a big boy, Squall, I know what I want," Riku stated, leaning forward for another kiss. Leon stopped him, pushing him back into the wall much more gently than he had before. He gazed into Riku's green eyes, reading the answers in them.

The boy was too young and naïve to have lying eyes.

Suddenly, Riku looked like a little kid playing dress up in the grown up world.

"You don't want this," Leon told him, taking Riku's hand and placing it against his crotch. His member was hard and throbbing, begging for release from his tight leather pants, and the hand against it did nothing to deter it.

"You don't want me inside you, Riku. You're just trying to ignore everything else." Riku's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

"It will hurt," Leon told him, looking directly into Riku's eyes.

"I know. I'm a virgin, not a moron." He said, looking away, a slight blush on his face.

Leon released his hand, sighing.

"Not that, Riku. You can run away, and lie to yourself for as long as you want, but in the end it will still hurt just as badly, maybe even more." When was he this open? Why wasn't he walking away? Where was his calm whatever?

Why was it the more he was around Riku, the more the boy confused him? Being with the green-eyed boy was like reading a mystery book. Every time you think you've got it figured out, a twist or turn throws you back into confusion.

"You don't know anything," Riku replied, his voice shaky, with none of its usual arrogance.

Leon cupped his face, turning it to face him. His eyes were watery, like an ocean held back by a breaking dam. A tear slid down his face, landing on Leon's hand.

"I know that you don't want this, not now."

And then the damn broke and Riku started crying, vainly trying to bring his hands up to his face to hide it.

His hair was falling from his ponytail, hanging over his face. He was shaking from the force of his sobs.

"You don't know anything. You don't understand anything." He grabbed the front of Leon's jacket, but he was a mess, and his hands were shaking. Leon easily removed them, feeling the barriers around his heart chipping away with every tear shed.

Riku's hands were slightly smaller than his, with long fingers, his right hand callused from years of painting. They seemed to fit perfectly in his own hands.

How was it that a boy he had known for less than a week was breaking through barriers he had put up to protect himself.

"_Want to dance?"_

How was it that he was making Leon remember things he had thought were long buried?

"_You're silly!"_

Things that had forced him to move here in the first place, away from that place, away from her.

"Maybe I don't."

The boy latched onto his shirt, wrapping his arms around his neck. Only this time it wasn't in a rushed frenzy, it was in need. He needed someone to hold onto. He needed someone to hold him in return.

"You stupid little kid," Leon joked, resting his cheek against Riku's soft, feathery hair, stroking his hair gently with one hand as the other one rested against the small of his back.

"Dumb old retiree," Riku replied, tightening his hold. His heart beat against Leon's, frantic and agitated.

Leon stood there, unsure of why he was comforting Riku, but even more unsure of where else he should be.

Kairi and Sora peeked out the hospital door, looking at their friend. They didn't care about the age difference, or the fact that Riku had found comfort in the arms of someone else.

Some things Riku needed to deal with on his own. In a place where everyone knew everyone else's life story, the same old people could become suffocating.

Kairi grasped Sora's hand, smiling at him. "Let's leave them alone," she whispered. The two of them snuck back into their room, smiling.

They both knew that this wasn't just about a car anymore, it just started that way.

5555555555

Leon sank down against the wall, ignoring the uncomfortable plastic chair a couple feet away from them. Riku came down with him, nestling against his chest.

Leon stroked his hair, still not understanding quite what he was doing, and why he hadn't walked away.

This kid was impossible. He barely knew him, but here he was, cuddling with him in the middle of a public building. It was absurd, it was infuriating, it was annoying, and it was the best Leon had felt in a long time.

Slowly, Riku's breathing evened out, and his heartbeat slowed. The kid had exhausted himself, and now he was trying to recover, using Leon as a pillow.

If the kid started drooling, Leon swore he might throw him out a window.

"Hey," the red headed girl Riku hung around whispered, kneeling next to him.

Leon nodded.

"He's cute isn't he?" Kairi asked, giggling slightly. Leon made no response.

"Of course, you can't tell him I told you that." She turned her head to the side, a calm smile covering her face.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Leon asked impatiently. It was hard enough dealing with one kid, let alone another one. He wasn't a freakin' babysitter.

"Am I that obvious?" Kairi's smile became even broader, and a delicate hand lifted to her chest, if fake indignation. She ran her other hand through Riku's hair lovingly, like a mother does to her child.

"He wasn't always like this, ya know?" She motioned to the boy lying in Leon's arms.

"He didn't always throw himself at innocent bystanders. He used to be kind of shy, actually. He drove everyone but Sora and I off with a glare and didn't let anybody come too close. It's almost hard to believe he's the same person."

She removed her hand from Riku's hair, staring at Leon with amazing blue violet eyes.

"So?" Leon asked, wondering why she was telling him this.

"He's had a hard life, and it's taken a lot to get him to open up. If you do anything to make him turn back into that glaring little boy…" She trailed off, and Leon snorted.

"What, you'll kill me?" He asked sarcastically. The girl looked like she couldn't even lift a textbook, much less overpower him.

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look!" She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"…Whatever."

"That was a noble thing you did back there. I know a lot of guys who would've taken advantage of him, but you didn't."

"And…" The conversation was going in circles.

"I'm just saying… Never mind, it's not my place. It's just, I think we should get Riku home."

Leon nodded, that made sense.

"Do you need me to carry him to your car?" Leon asked politely. He might be a rude bastard, but he was a considerate rude bastard.

"Umm… No… See, um, my car's kind of small, and it'd be a shame to wake him up, and besides, his dad's probably home by now and if we bring him home like this his father will kind of freak and I don't want to get him in trouble and I was wondering if maybe he could stay the night at your house because I'm not allowed to have boys spend the night and um please!"

Leon blinked. She had said all of that in one breath.

"What?"

"Could he spend the night at your house? Please? I promise he won't be any trouble. He's house broken and he won't make a mess. Please, just for the night!"

Leon's first answer was no. There was no way this boy was sleeping in the same house as him… AGAIN. Still…

"…Whatever."

He was surprised and shocked when Kairi leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks so much! I promise he'll be a good boy! I'll bring over his PJs and all his toys. Riku eats a lot, but don't let him any sweets or caffeine before bed or he'll be up all night. I'll give you some numbers where you can reach me at any time, and if something happens, don't hesitate to call!"

Leon blinked yet again. Were they talking about Riku, or a dog by the same name?

"…Whatever."

"Is that all you say?"

Leon shrugged, scooping the boy up into his arms and carrying him towards the elevator. Riku's head rested against his shoulder, his legs brushing Leon's thigh. The boy was a heavy sleeper.

Exiting the elevator, they walked past the front lobby.

The nurse at the counter stared at the three unusually attractive people leaving the hospital. Were they models or something?

Ohh, the way the leather one was carrying the silver haired one was so sweet. And the girl walking beside them didn't seem to realize that her skirt was riding up with every step!

"Heaven, pure and simple!"

"Natalie, stop staring and do some work! Just for that you're also working the late shift tonight!"

Natalie groaned. She hated her job.

6666666666

Leon laid Riku across the back seat of his car. The boy made a small sound of disagreement in the back of his throat, but didn't awaken. Leon was glad. He still wasn't sure about how he was going to deal with Riku after what just happened.

Getting into the driver's seat, he buckled his safety belt and backed out of his parking space, driving through the parking lot.

Stupid kid. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The trio to his house was silent, since Riku didn't make a sound when he slept.

Finally, Leon pulled into his driveway, stopping. In the backseat, Riku's body jerked forward, falling out of the seat with a thump and landing on the floor of his car. Leon cringed.

There was silence from the backseat.

Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Leon climbed out of his seat, slamming the car door behind him. The sound echoed down the empty streets.

Leon cringed.

There was silence from the backseat.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Leon saw Riku…

Still asleep.

Either he had been knocked unconscious by his fall, or the kid slept like the dead. Then again, he had still been asleep when Leon left in the morning, even though the couch was lumpy, the sun was shining directly in his eyes, and the birds were chirping loudly.

Crouching, he hauled Riku out of the SUV, carrying him up to his front door. He then realized that he really should've opened the door before he carried Riku up here.

Then again, the kid was a deep sleeper…

Leon rearranged Riku, hauling him over his shoulder and hanging onto him at the crook of his knees. Using his now free hand, he searched his pockets for his keys and finding them, unlocked the door.

Meanwhile, his neighbor, old Mrs. Clermont, gasped from behind her binoculars, wondering if she should call the police. After all, it's not everyday that you see your neighbor hauling around dead bodies.

Then again, Murder She Wrote was coming on soon…

Ah, she could solve the murder mystery later. Now she needed to watch her reruns!

Carrying him inside, Leon debated whether he should put him on the couch or in the guestroom.

The couch was closer, but the guestroom could be locked from the outside…

Options, options.

Finally, he decided on the guestroom, and he threw Riku onto the bed, confident (after the boy's earlier displays) that he wouldn't wake up.

Rubbing his shoulder, (after all, Riku was kind of heavy), he headed to his kitchen. Kairi said that Riku could eat, right?

Looking through his food, Leon quickly decided on what to cook. Personally, he could live on microwave dinners, but Aeris had feared for his health and (against his will) taught him how to cook.

Leon looked at the clock. It was already four and Riku hadn't eaten lunch, so…

Leon set to work.

7777777777

_I must be very quiet, _Kairi thought.

_I'm hunting rabbit. Wait, no I'm not._ Shaking her head and swearing never to watch Looney tunes again, Kairi approached the trellis underneath Riku's window. Gripping the white trellis, she climbed quickly, years of experience under her belt.

Opening Riku's window, she climbing through with the grace of a cat, landing in a crouch, her arms spread to maintain her balance.

She felt like one of those super cool ninjas from the movies.

Snickering at the thought, Kairi crept silently over to Riku's closet, opening the door without so much as a creak.

"He he he," she giggled, grabbing a duffle bag. Looking through the large closet, she pulled out Riku's Mickey Mouse PJs and the stuffed Mickey Mouse he stashed in a corner. Grabbing the pair of jeans she had gotten Riku for his eighteenth birthday and one of his cutest navy blue shirts, she snuck over to his drawers. Lifting the top drawer, she blushed and dug around in Riku's undergarments, pulling out the first thing she felt.

Kairi's face became redder than her hair, for in her hands was a lacy black thong.

"Gross, I'm going to pretend I never saw that, ever."

Tossing it back into its drawer, she hesitantly reached back in to the drawer of doom. Finally, she pulled out a pair of Mickey Mouse boxers. She looked from the jeans to the boxers, wondering if the boxers would fit underneath the tight jeans.

Then again, what did Riku wear under all those jeans of his? I mean, he couldn't fit boxers, and she didn't think he wore thongs to school…

Maybe he didn't wear---

"Stop that thought right there Kairi."

Putting the boxers back, she closed her eyes and dug through his underwear one last time, finally pulling out a normal pair of white briefs.

Stuffing them in the bag, she grabbed a pair of socks from the next drawer down.

"OK, all he needs is a toothbrush."

Dropping the duffle bag, Kairi slowly made her way into the hall. Making sure not to step on any of the squeaky parts, she finally made it to the bathroom and grabbed Riku's toothbrush. Just as she was about to leave-

"Riku! Are you home son?"

"Shit!" Kairi hissed.

"Are you in the bathroom?" Riku's father asked. Kairi heard him heading her way.

"Hiding spot, hiding spot, hiding spot." Finally, she saw it, Riku's laundry basket. It was made of wicker and it had a lid, so she wouldn't be visible.

Kairi dove for it, closing the lid just as Riku's dad entered the room.

Do not move an inch. Do not breathe loudly. How about this; do not breath at all!

Kairi sucked in a breath, ignoring the fact that dirty clothes, and underwear surrounded her.

Riku _really _owed her for this.

"Oh, didn't Riku need to do a load of laundry. I guess I'll carry it down their and put it in the wash for him."

Kairi's eyes widened to the point where they almost fell from their sockets. She heard Riku's father walk over to the basket, and then she was hefted into the air.

"This is heavy laundry. What the Hell is Riku wearing?"

Fat! Was he calling her fat?

No, she would not make a sound. She was stealthy, like a ninja. Riku's father carried her out of the bathroom, down the hall and down the stairs. With every step, Kairi was jarred against Riku's Snoopy boxers.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit!

She felt him turning, and she knew they were in the laundry room. Riku's father was just trying to lift the basket when the phone rang.

"Guess I'll have to get this later."

Kairi waited until the footsteps faded away before she leapt out of the laundry basket, racing up the stairs.

Throwing the toothbrush into a separate part of the duffel bag, Kairi did a little jig.

"You are the Woman!" She sang.

"Kairi?" OH SHIT!

"What are you doing here?" Riku's father asked, looking at her.

"Uh huh huh…" Kairi paused in the middle of her victory jig.

"I was, um, coming to see if Riku wanted to hang out?" Kairi explained. Riku's father didn't look convinced.

"Why are his Snoopy boxers on your head?" Kairi reached up, mortified, and grabbed the boxers.

"Um… Look at the time! Got to go!" Slinging Riku's bag out the window, she rushed past Riku's shocked dad, throwing the Snoopy boxers at his head for good measure. Taking the steps two at a time, going around the house, grabbing the bag, and racing for her car (which was parked around the corner, cause Kairi's smart like that) she made her escape.

Somewhere along the way to Leon's house, she started humming the Mission Impossible theme.

_8888888888_

Riku awoke slowly, his stomach growling. Somewhere, he smelled food, good food.

Stretching, and hearing his back crack in an alarming fashion, Riku stood up, heading for the food.

He hadn't eaten breakfast of lunch, and his stomach was reminding him of it.

"It smells like," Riku sniffed the air, "pasta and garlic, with homemade marinara sauce and," he sniffed again, "Caesar salad and bread sticks."

Walking up to an unfamiliar door, he shook it, to no avail. It was locked from the outside.

"What?" Riku exclaimed, shaking the knob. Reaching into his pocket for his bobby pin, he found it missing.

Riku slowly examined the room. It had a bathroom connected to it, so Riku headed in there. Searching through the drawers, Riku found a small comb, with a pointy end.

"Perfect."

Riku wasn't devious by any standard (yeah right), but he had stumbled upon a few… Opportunities to hone his lock picking skills. He was sure that he could unlock anything anywhere, at anytime.

Heading back to the door, he jiggled the simple lock around, finally hearing a click.

The door swung open, and setting the comb down on a table, Riku headed towards the smell of food.

For the first time since that morning, he realized that his ankle hurt, just a twinge, but enough to keep him from breaking out into a full run. Lifting the leg of his pants, he found that the bruising had gone down to barely anything, and that it was just really stiff.

"So, sleeping beauty wakes up. I thought I locked that door."

Riku wasn't surprised to see Leon. He was surprised, however, to see Leon COOKING.

"I'm a man of many mysteries." Riku replied, sitting at the table and looking at Leon expectantly.

"What makes you think that any of this is yours?" Leon asked.

Riku held a hand to his stomach, which growled pathetically.

"I guess you can have some." Leon conceded.

Riku grinned. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back. You know what they say, 'wine him, dine him, 69--'"

He suddenly found himself face to face with a rather large knife.

"You don't want to finish that sentence. If you do, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Riku gulped, and Leon went back to stirring the pasta. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Riku answered, and before Leon could discourage him, rushed to the door.

"Here. You owe me big time." Kairi told him, dumping a duffle bag into his arms. Suddenly, she sniffed the air.

"Is that pasta I smell?" Pushing past Riku, she headed into the kitchen.

She took one look at the food and sat down at the small table, impatiently awaiting dinner.

Leon sighed, setting the table for three instead of two.

Riku came back into the kitchen, chatting amiably with Kairi. Leon served the pasta silently before he realized his dilemma. If there had only been two people, Leon could've moved the extra chair away and sat across from Riku. Now, he had no choice but to sit next to Riku.

…

Dinner at Leon's house sure was going to be interesting.


	5. Aphrodisiacs and Lesbian Sex

"So, how'd you get that scar?" Kairi asked conversationally, her chin resting idly on her upturned hand as she stared at Leon, her food untouched.

Riku paused from shoveling the last bits of salad into his mouth. He'd barely noticed that Leon had a scar. It just seemed so natural on the man's face that Riku hadn't really examined it. Tilting his head to the side, Riku glanced at the faint reddish scar that ran diagonally between Leon's eyes.

"That's something I would prefer not to talk about," Leon responded in a slightly heavier tone than usual.

"Come on. Was it in a gang fight? Are you like a mafia leader or something?"

Leon glared at her. Riku dropped his fork, unusually thoughtful. Before, he might have prodded and begged to learn more about the man, but he had his own secrets as well. Secrets that he wasn't willing to expose.

Reeling his foot back, Riku kicked Kairi.

"Ouch!" Kairi snarled, glaring at Riku. Riku smirked at her before swirling some pasta around his fork and sticking it in his mouth.

"Anyways, _Leon,_ tell me about yourself. Why did you move to this boring little island in the first place?"

"Got a job offer."

"Do you like it here?"

"… Whatever."

"Have you ever considered taking English to expand your vocabulary?"

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Leon, do you think Riku's sexy?"

"…"

"So you want to get into those sinfully tight pants and--Ouch! Riku!" She glared at the boy next to her, mentally promising him a slow and painful death.

"It wasn't me Kairi, I swear!" Riku held up his hands in a signal of innocence that was well practiced but not often believed. Kairi however, decided to take pity on him. 'Cause come on, since when would Riku distract anyone from discussing his sex life with Leon?

"Then who…? Leon!" The silent man didn't answer his gaze firmly on his plate as he neatly brought another fork full of spaghetti to his mouth. And yes, his white shirt didn't have even a molecule of sauce on it.

"Wow Kairi, I can see why you're an A+ student." Riku grinned, directing his foot towards Leon's leg.

"Riku, stop being sarcastic."

"Oh, so now telling the truth is being sarcastic?" Craftily, Riku slid his foot against the other man's leg, keeping his gaze on Kairi even as he felt the other man's glare burning the side of his head.

"Riku! You owe me! I sorted through your nasty thongs to bring you your stuff!"

Leon shoved his plate away, standing abruptly. Meanwhile, Riku blushed as red as the tomato sauce on his plate. Shyly, he retracted his foot.

"I swear that I didn't buy that. Tidus got that on my sixteenth birthday," the silver haired boy protested, backing his chair away from the table and the devil child there.

"Uh huh, and why did you keep it, hmm Riku? For the memories?" Kairi's eyes gleamed as she glared at her childhood friend. Riku gulped, his cheeks heating to an almost unbearable degree.

"Then there are the handcuffs, and the whip…"

Leon coughed loudly, turning away from the table. Riku met his gaze with utterly embarrassed eyes, but for an instant, Leon wondered what Riku would look like, his hands cuffed above his head, begging for Leon to…

"Could you please refrain from discussing your freakishly odd sexual fetishes at my dinner table?" Leon asked, walking into the adjourning living room.

Kairi smiled at the uncomfortable but strong sexual tension in the room.

"Sooo, I'll just leave you two boys all alone, all night, with that big comfy couch right over there to play together."

Kairi could barely hold back a huge fit of giggles. In all the years she'd known Riku, she'd only seen him blush a few select times. As it was, she figured the disgruntled fashion in which the pale man carried himself over to the sofa was as close as he got to blushing.

"By the way Riku, your stuffed Mickey pillow is in the duffel bag, just incase you need to cuddle!" Unable to contain her giggling anymore, Kairi ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. It rung with a startling sound of finality.

"So," Riku began, wondering where his sudden burst of shyness was coming from. Usually, he was completely in control of any situations, especially sexual ones concerning a certain brunette, but this afternoon, everything felt different. Was it because Sora was in the hospital? Was it because he had cried in front of this man like a pathetic little girl?

Then again, maybe it was because he was starting to see the man as more than just a quick fuck.

"I guess, I'll um, change into my pajamas and then we can watch a movie?" Riku had never felt so uncertain in his life.

Please say yes.

"…Whatever."

Riku let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Grabbing his duffle bag, Riku practically ran into the guestroom. Quickly, he pulled off his day clothes, changing into his favorite pajamas.

He'd been obsessed with Mickey Mouse ever since his first trip to Disney World. He still had Mickey's autograph in that dinky little book his mother had given him, along with his Mickey plushy.

Walking back out into the living room, Riku headed towards the sofa to see that Leon was still there. Taking a deep breath, Riku willed himself to get control of the situation.

"So what are we watching Leon?" Riku asked, looking anywhere but into Leon's eyes.

Leon stiffened at the sound of Riku saying his name. He couldn't remember a time where Riku hadn't called him Squall. Still, now that the boy was calling him Leon, he almost preferred Squall.

_Hey Squall, are we going to dinner or are you going to work all night?_

_Squall…_

_Squall…_

"Leon?"

"I have On Demand." He replied, settling into his corner of the couch. It was six, and this early in the summer, the sun was just beginning to set. Turning to face Riku, he almost smiled.

He looked cute, for lack of a more appropriate word, in slightly too large pajamas featuring various forms of Mickey Mouse running around. His hair had long since fallen out of its ponytail, the mussed, layered strands hung down a slender back.

Riku grinned, hopping onto the other side of the couch and grabbing the remote control. Leon sighed as he clicked on horror. He never had liked those alarmingly fake alien movies.

"Oooh, Saw II…" Riku smiled dangerously. Leon wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but with a title as corny as that, he doubted it was very scary.

Several disgusting and horribly disturbing scenes later…

"No! You stupid slut, reach around! Reach around!" Riku lay on his stomach in front of the screen, arguing with the bat-brained prostitute who had just reached up to get the antidote and gotten her wrist trapped within the broken glass.

Her scream was gut wrenching, and Leon grimaced at all the blood. What was with kids these days, watching disgusting films like these?

What happened to the good old days of fake looking dinosaurs eating people?

What, Jurassic Park was a masterpiece.

Leon felt his lip curl back in disgust as the man peeled the skin from the back of his head. Riku turned his head to examine it. Deciding that after a night of eating pasta the screen would not be the safest place to look, Leon retreated into his head.

Riku… How pathetic, that the boy was all that occupied his thoughts. When he was awake, the boy was always there, staring at him with those lively, mischievous eyes, and when he slept, those lush pink lips were parted in a silent gasp, begging for more. Leon wondered why such an enticing package had to be hidden in such an OCD, mentally deranged teenager.

Then he wondered why his heart hurt when the life in those eyes nearly died.

His gaze traveled to Riku, examining the younger male. He remembered how those strong thighs had clung to his hips, and how Riku's long legs had wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Riku's skin shone with a pale hue even whiter that his own, with strong muscles moving smoothly just under the surface.

He could still feel the hot imprint of Riku's hand on his member, and the salty taste of tears on the boy's sweet skin.

"Leon, the movie's over." Leon's eyes popped open, and he wondered when he had drifted off. He watched Riku blink, mere inches away from his face, those green eyes staring into him, cool breath on his face.

Fuck! Riku was supposed to be the hormonal teenager lusting for other men, not Leon. He was the victim in all of this! Riku must have powdered the food with some sort of aphrodisiac.

He could just see the boy laughing insanely as he added poison to Leon's food.

Still, all the blood was rushing south at his urge to dominate the boy, slowly and pleasurably.

"Fuck this." Leon wasn't a man who often lost his frigid coldness, but when he did he went all out.

Grabbing Riku by his thin hips, he pulled the boy into him, jamming their hips together while he plunged his tongue into that sweet mouth, running his tongue over the boy's teeth, feeling the intense heat of the friction between them.

"Leon?"

Leon jerked awake, looking at the boy standing in front of the TV. Slowly, Riku sat down on the other side of large sofa. Over the course of the movie, the collar had moved away from his neck, exposing the hickey Leon had created earlier that day.

"Geez, you should have told me if you thought the movie was that boring. I mean, it's just after eight."

Leon shrugged.

"It wasn't that boring." His eyes couldn't leave Riku's neck. He deep reddish mark performed mayhem on Leon's nerves, and he resisted the urge to create more.

Riku crawled towards him, some of his confidence apparently coming back. A wide smirk graced his features.

"I forgot that old people need their rest." Those lips… Such an enticing shade of pink…

Leon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing he was wearing looser pants. Somehow, Riku seemed more seductive when he wasn't trying to seduce Leon.

"You're one to talk, after that nap this afternoon. What is this, Day Care?" The elegant curve of Riku's long neck led down to those stupid pajama's, blocking Leon's view of the boy's lean torso.

Leon's gaze traveled to those long, runner's legs, and he gulped, trying to forget having Riku pressed against him.

That Aphrodisiac must have been very strong.

Suddenly, Riku stretched with a yawn. His shirt rose accordingly, revealing the bottom of a muscled torso.

"Hey, tomorrow, can you give me a ride to the hospital?"

"I thought you didn't like hospitals." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Unusual, since Leon usually thought over everything before he said it (no wonder he was so quiet.) It seemed, though, that he had just broken the unspoken vow to not speak of that afternoon. Suprisingly, Riku took it in stride.

"I thought that you didn't like me," he replied, a familiar glint in his eyes.

"I don't," Leon replied evenly, staring over at the boy.

"Sure, and you don't like guys either, correct?" Riku winked at him, finishing his journey and straddling Leon.

Leon could feel the heat from those thighs trapping him. He could see Riku's arms on either side of him, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

"You know, I really respect what you did earlier today, but like I said before, I'm a big boy and I know what I want."

Removing one of Leon's hands from his side, he set it on his thigh. Leon could feel the warmth of Riku's skin beneath his own, and Riku's slightly smaller hand covering his own. Leon could feel the tense muscles underneath his lax grip, Riku's heat traveling up his arm.

"I want you to touch me, Leon."

His voice was an invitation, huskier than usual. Still smirking, the smaller teen bent over him, his mouth just brushing the shell of Leon's ear.

"I want you to fuck me, hard. I want to suck you off and bring you to the very edge of pleasure. I want to scream your name like it's the only word I know."

Their hips were mere inches apart, but Leon couldn't bring himself to either bring Riku closer or push him away. Almost against his will, his hand tightened against the firm flesh and his member throbbed, begging to be released. Riku's warmth was surrounding him, suffocating him in pleasure.

Riku kissed Leon softly, a mere brushing of their lips, before pulling away slightly, a smirk on his face.

"Holy shit kid! Can't you keep it in the bedroom?" Leon immediately released his hold on Riku, immediately missing the heat beneath his hand. Riku gasped, and, loosing his grip on the sofa, fell right on top of Leon.

"Hey!" Riku turned towards the intruder, narrowing green eyes. "Who do you think you are, breaking into someone's house like this?"

Lifting Riku out of his lap, Leon barely stifled a snort. As if the lock picking kleptomaniac could talk about breaking and entering. Leon could only guess the amount of times he'd done the same thing.

"Holy shit, **_Riku! _**Aren't you a little young for this?"

Riku blinked, surprised, before a strong arm pulled him away from Leon, patting down his ruffled clothing and shoving him out of Leon's sight.

Ice blue eyes glared at Leon, and Leon could help but notice the start of wrinkling from excessive yelling. Though a few strands of faded blonde hair fell into the man's eyes, most of it was held back by a pair of dirty, old goggles.

"Cid," Leon greeted, calm despite his ruffled state and obvious arousal.

"Cid?" Riku seemed confused. "Teach, what the Hell are you doing here? Don't you have some summer school students to torture with faulty machinery or something?"

A hand shot out and smacked Riku outside the head.

"Fuck kid, are you even eighteen? 'Sides, ain't you ever heard? I work at that god damned auto repair center run by that fucking ninja brat."

Another hand reached for the teen's head, but Riku quickly ducked, covering his head.

"Watch it. Don't want your prized student to lose any brain cells, you old man!"

Cid quickly snorted, letting go of Riku's arm. "Prized student my ass! You passed shop by the skin of your fuckin' teeth." Another hand swung in Riku's direction, and this time, Riku barely managed to dodge it. Leon sighed, deciding to break the bickering pair up before serious damage was dealt.

"As much as Riku probably deserves it, could you please refrain from hitting him. We both know he can't afford to lose anymore brain cells."

At this comment, Cid let out a hearty laugh and Riku glared.

"If you're worried so much about his health, maybe you should stop banging him so hard."

"Why are you here in the first place?" Leon replied, crossing his arms over his chest. His eye twitched dangerously, but he was willing to ignore Cid's comment as long as the mechanic had good news.

"Just wanted to tell you that your fuckin' cars getting fixed up by the ninja as we speak. You'll have it by next Friday. The brat also told me to tell ya not to worry about her car. She says ya can keep it 'till she finishes the repairs."

With that the gruff man grabbed Riku and pulled him out of the room. Leon followed their path with stormy eyes until his front door shut with a bang, blocking his view. Running a hand through his eyes, Leon decided he should probably lock himself in his room (and barricade it) now, while Riku was detained.

Riku started when the cold evening air hit him through his thin pajamas.

"Look kid, what the fuck are ya doing here?"

Riku stared into his old teacher's eyes, almost scared at the serious teacher's eyes. Cid was NEVER serious.

"I know you've been through some tough shit but LEON."

Riku stubbornly held his ground.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a good kid, but he ain't a goddamned saint! You keep sashaying around him like that and he won't have any problems about fuckin' you and leaving."

Riku's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Maybe that's what I want," he replied, holding the older man's eyes. "I'm eighteen, and I can make my own decisions."

"Kids nowadays. You think you're all grown just cause of a fuckin' number. If you were really grown you wouldn't be doin' this shit."

Finally, Riku had had enough. His heart was pounding in his head, and all he could see was red. How dare Cid come and preach at him, after the life the other man had lived. How dare he tell him what to do and not to do!

"What do you think I should do, practice abstinence? I'm not getting married anytime soon, in case you haven't noticed! So don't tell me what to do and what not to do! You're not my mother, and you can't replace her!"

Riku's voice echoed down the street, making their conversation no secret. Little Mrs. Clermont shook her head, lowering her binoculars to wipe tears from her eyes. She, like almost everyone else on the island, knew Riku and what happened to him.

Smiling, Mrs. Clermont brought the binoculars to her eyes. He could still remember the silver haired boy helping Kairi sell girl scout cookies. She had almost refused, but when Riku shook his cute little fist at her and threatened her, he had looked so utterly adorable.

Such a sad thing to happen to such a wonderful boy…

Cid lit a cigarette, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Guess I can't stop you from fucking up your own life, kid."

2222222222

Humming, Kairi stepped out of her car and bounded into the house.

"Hi mom. Bye mom!" Heading up to her room, she was suddenly frozen by a devastatingly cold "_Kairi _dearest."

Cautiously, she tiptoed back down the stairs, wondering what her mother wanted her for. Horrified, she saw both her mother and Riku's father waiting for her in the kitchen. This could only spell trouble…

"Mom?" She questioned, sliding into a chair.

"Kairi, it had come to my attention that you snuck into Riku's house and were rifling through his _undergarments."_

Kairi gulped. Despite how flamboyantly Riku acted, most of the island didn't know that the teen liked guys, and his dad was no exception.

Actually, Riku's dad was probably the last person who needed to find out.

"Um, well, that was a situation that could be easily misinterpreted," Kairi began, hoping that somehow something might save her.

"How so?" Her mother pried.

"Um, well see, I was kind of, um…" Kairi gulped, looking into the eyes of her mother.

"Kairi, if you're curious, I can understand why you went after a boy as fine as my son, but there are safer ways to gather information." Riku's father's words felt like the final words of a judge before the police officers cuffed Kairi and locked her away in the big house with naughty sex deprived women looking for a hot piece of ass.

She was too young to be molested and to eat only stale bread and moldy cheese! Besides, orange wasn't her color! It clashed with her hair!

"Therefore, we decided it was time to educate you on these matters." At this, Kairi's mother dropped a pile of heavy books into her lap. Kairi stared at the titles, turning redder and redder by the second.

Sex for Dummies

the Kama Sutra (English Edition)

Gratifying Sex

Why More and More Women Like it on Top

The Glories of Lesbian Sex

Oral Sex: Challenges and Consequences

Abstinence: Why it may or may not be right for you!

"OH MY GOD! MOTHER!"

"We just want you to be safe," her mother stated. "I put the birth control and a pack of Condoms in your bathroom drawer, right by your Minnie Mouse toothpaste."

She knew her parents were liberal but…

"The joys of Lesbian Sex?" Kairi blushed. Now that she thought about it, she always had enjoyed glancing at the girls while they were changing in gym… NO! All thoughts stop right there.

"Honey, don't be so close minded. A little experimentation here and there won't hurt anyone."

Kairi dropped the books, racing up to her room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mentally, she decided that she was going to kill Riku, slowly and painfully.

3333333333

_Mom…_

Riku rolled over, whimpering in his sleep. Unconsciously, he pulled his Mickey closer.

_Mom, I'm back. We won our track meet!_

_Mom… Mom…_

"Mom…" Riku murmered, pulling his legs up to his chest. A small tear escaped his eye.

_The sun shone brightly, warming the house as Riku ran downstairs into the basement. His mom might be cleaning, as usual, and that's why she didn't hear him._

_Opening the door, Riku bonded through, hissing when he slit his foot on a stray piece of glass._

_What? Turning, he saw glass from their window (his mom insisting on having a daylight basement) scattered across the floor. His heart raced, and his mind scrambled, trying to figure out what happened._

_0 _

"_Here you go Riku! It's a Mickey Mouse plushy just for you! This way, even though I can't hold you every night you can cuddle Mickey and think of me!"_

_0 _

"_Mom…"_

_The door leading to the storage room was open._

"_Mom…" Please let her be alright he couldn't handle it if she wasn't because he loved her so much it felt like his heart might burst if that love was taken away._

"No," another tear slid down Riku's face as he clutched Mickey tighter.

_His hand was on the knob as he walked through the doorway when BANG! His stomach hurt, an unbearable ache, as his back hit the cold wall. He slid down onto the floor, sitting against the cool wall, a trail of blood staining the fresh white paint. _

_Mom…_

_It hurt, so much, so badly, and Riku felt his vision start to blur as black spots appeared in front of his eyes._

_His mom was lying on the ground, her shirt ripped and tied around her head as a makeshift gag. Tears poured down the sides of her face. Her eyes told him she was scared and angry and hurt and sorry._

_0 _

"_Riku, I don't care if you like boys. Ok, that's a lie, since I kind of wanted grandkids, but you can always adopt."_

"_Remember, I'll always love you."_

_0 _

_The man above her tore off her sweat pants and Riku wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop watching, even as that disgusting man touched his beautiful mother._

"_Stupid bitch. I shot him because I knew you couldn't stay silent. Now he's just going to have to suffer along with you." And Riku knew what he meant, and he wanted to cry and close his eyes and run and help her, but his stomach hurt so much, so very much, and all he could do was fall on his side, his arm stretched out in front of him, reaching for her._

"_MOM!"_

Riku sat up with a start, knocking the plush Mickey Mouse toy to the side.

"Shit!" Clutching his forehead, Riku rocked back and forth, his other hand holding his stomach.

"_Was raped and murdered… One witness… An 18 year old boy…Injuries…Stomach wound… A cut on his foot…"_

"_The sentence is 25 years in jail with no chance of parole."_

"_It'll be okay Riku. Don't worry Riku he'll get it in the end. I'm sorry Riku, she was a good woman."_

"Mom…" Wiping the tears from his eyes, Riku picked his stuffed Mickey up by the arm. He didn't want to be alone.

His feet padded along the soft, cream carpeted floors that led to Leon's room. Slowly, he reached for the knob, trying to turn it, but of course, it was locked.

"_Riku, how did you get in here?"_

"_Sora, can I spend the night? I don't want to be alone."_

"_Of course."_

Raising a fisted hand, Riku banged on the door. He waited, and waited, before he knocked again, louder. His Mickey hung from his arm, looking up at him with happy eyes.

"_Riku, I found this when I was in the basement, helping to, you know, clean it out. I thought you might want it."_

"_You found Mickey? Thanks Kairi."_

"Leon?"

The door swung open, and Leon, clad only in a pair of silky black boxers.

"What do you want?" The usually cold man asked, folding his arms across his chest. The moonlight hit him, causing his hair to glimmer and making his skin look milky white. He looked like an Adonis, albeit a grumpy one. The only imperfection was his scar, which stood out against his pale skin in the darkness.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Riku asked, his hand unconsciously clutching his Mickey tighter.

"What are you, two?" Leon asked, turning towards his bed. If Riku hadn't known better, he would have thought that Leon's comment was a dismissal, but the way the man held the covers open bellied his previous statement.

Riku glared at him as he got under the covers. "Excuse me for wanting to be warm in your frigid house.Haven't you ever heard of heating?"

Leon pulled the covers to his side of the bed, allowing the cold air to attack Riku. "Haven't you ever heard of saving money?"

Riku snorted. "So you can afford all those expensive clothes, but you can't afford a simple heating system. No wonder you're always so cold to me."

Turning over, he wrapped his arms around Leon, pulling himself against the warm man and getting back under the warm blankets.

"Did I ever say that you could touch me?" Leon asked, but never less, he wrapped a strong arm around Riku's waist, stroking the boy's back in soothing circular motions.

"Did you ever say I couldn't?" Riku replied, smirking against Leon's collarbone. Removing one of the hands he had wrapped around the man, he placed it against a strong chest.

Leon's heartbeat was strong and steady against Riku's hand. Riku smiled as he felt himself drift off to sleep. Somehow, whenever he bickered with the older man, or struggled to get the cold one to return his affections, everything else seeped away.

Unlike everyone else, even Sora and Kairi, Leon couldn't pity him, because Leon didn't know what had happened. Riku needed that. From the moment his stupid, childish chase started, he needed someone who didn't see him as a poor little boy who'd lost his mommy, and Leon was that someone.


	6. Snapped Pencils and Wet Kisses

WARNING: Do not try any of the stunts performed in this chapter at home. They may get you killed.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Leon continued to stroke Riku's back, long after it was obvious that the boy had fallen asleep. The silky material of Riku's pajamas felt cool under Leon's fingertips, a contrast to the heat of Riku curled up against him.

The boy was such an enigma. He could feel Riku's contented smile against his skin, but he could also feel the wetness of tears on the other boy's smooth face.

Riku drove Leon to confusion. He wanted to tie the boy down and screw him into next week, and at the same time, he was so _terrified _of hurting the boy. He was terrified of seeing those tears, or the pale, sick sheen to his skin, or the empty bottle green eyes. Sometimes, he wanted to grab the boy and never let him go, and then other times he wanted to shove Riku away and never see him again.

He was afraid of how a boy who he had known for only three days could make him _feel, _when he wasn't used to it.

He was afraid of the fact that he enjoyed bickering with Riku. That whenever he was called an old man, he would think of Riku. That white, and aqua and porcelain would always remind him of the boy.

"Mmm…" Riku muttered in his sleep, his eyes drifting open slightly, shining green eyes tiredly observing Leon, partially obscured by thick black eyelashes.

He was afraid that he might be getting used to this. Falling asleep with Riku near him and waking up to see his sleeping face.

He was afraid, and he knew that he had to separate himself from Riku before he couldn't.

"Squall… Your thinkin' is keeping me up. Go back to sleep, you crazy retiree…" Riku's eyes drifted shut as the boy fell back into a deep slumber.

With something that felt like it might be a smile, Leon allowed himself to be carried into the realm of dreams.

1111111111

There were a lot of retarded things in the world. For example, a sign that reads: If you are illiterate, please take a flyer to learn about how we can help you. Another example would be a sign that reads: if you do not read or speak English, please head to attendant number five. Finally, you have the stupid, "Suicide hotline, please hold."

Tossed in and mixed between these lines of stupidity were Sora and his parents in the hospital.

"Hey sport," his father boomed, ruffling Sora's hair with a large hand and giving Sora whiplash in the process as his head was whipped back and forth, back and forth.

"Honey, you're hurting our precious darling!" His mother protested. And then she descended upon him with the mother of all hugs, cutting off the poor boy's circulation in the process.

"Mom, you're choking me!" Sora pleaded. He swore, between his parents and Riku he wasn't going to make it to twenty. The only question was of how he'd die.

"Um, I really think you should let go of your son," a voice spoke, causing his mother to loose her death grip around his neck. Yay, Dr. Tifa to the rescue! Mentally, Sora prayed that he might be able to stay at the hospital. So what if the food wasn't as good? It was safe!

"Hi guys! I heard about Sora, and Mr, Snufflefluffykins and I just had to come to make sure you were okay!" Gods no.

The black furred menace glared at him from Selphie's arms.

"Um, miss, animals aren't allowed in the hospital."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Snufflefluffykins wouldn't hurt a fly, would you my wonderful kitty?"

"Sora darling, why are you so pale? What's wrong?"

"Buck up sport! Act like a man!"

"T-the c-c-cat!"

"Hiss!"

"No, get it away! Ow! Get it off!"

"Bad Mr. Snufflefluffykins! Stop attacking Sora, he's our friend!"

"Oh my Gosh! Sora darling!"

"Fight that cat like a man, son!"

"Help me!"

"Why did I take this job again?"

"HELP ME!"

"Meow."

2222222222

The first thing Leon realized when he woke up was that he was warm. The second thing he realized was that a comforting weight was pressed against his chest, and that he had his arms wrapped around something. Stifling a yawn, he realized whatever was lying on top of him was also tucked underneath his chin.

The certain something had silver hair, and was wearing Mickey Mouse pajamas. And suddenly the events of last night washed through his mind. Concerned, he looked under the covers, relieved to find that both he and Riku were wearing bottoms.

"Umm… Too early… Sleep…" Riku muttered, his mouth brushing the skin just underneath Leon's sensitive collarbone.

Sleep, yes, sleep would be good. With a yawn, Leon held Riku closer, falling back asleep. Beside the bed, Yuffie grinned, holding her camera wickedly. For a second, she'd been afraid that Squall might have heard the flash from her camera and come after her, but he had simply gone back to sleep. Besides her, Cloud rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are we here again?" He asked, suppressing a yawn. Looking down at Leon, he suddenly felt extremely envious. He could be cuddling with Aeris like that right now, but no, the two crazy women had to drag him out of bed in order to spy on Leon cuddling with Riku.

The distant sounds of Aeris cooking in the kitchen sated him. At least he was getting a home cooked meal out of all of this. As Yuffie snapped another picture, he turned to find that Riku had knocked off the covers, exposing the fact that the teenager had both his legs wrapped around one of Leon's strong thighs, and that Leon's hand rested dangerously low on Riku's back.

"If you keep that up, you're going to wake-" Cloud was cut off as Leon lifted a tired head. Staying perfectly still, the two troublemakers hoped that the other man wouldn't notice them.

They were completely frozen, like two deer blinded by the headlights of an oncoming semi.

"Strife…Yuffie… What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

The angry brunette sat up quickly, dumping Riku back onto the bed. The silver haired boy bounced to a stop before grabbing a stuffed Mickey plush and settling back into a deep sleep.

"Mmm… My Squall…"

Cloud snorted in laughter, which didn't last long. Leon had seen the camera. "Yuffie Kisaragi!" His voice was soft but dangerous, a deadly combination. Sensing the extreme danger in the situation before him, Cloud did what any sane person would do… Run out of the room and lock Yuffie inside.

"STRIFE! I'll kill you!" The girl shouted, banging on the locked door.

"Not before I kill you," Cloud heard Leon mutter. There were several muttered bangs, followed by the sound of a loud crash, and then the window opened.

"Mwahahahahaha! You can never catch the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Yuffie ran around the corner of the house, heading for the front door. She almost missed seeing the smaller, red headed girl in front of her before CRASH!

The expensive digital camera went swirling through the air.

"No!" Yuffie screamed, diving after it with her freakish ninja skills. The camera landed in her outstretched hand with a soft plop. Yuffie lay sprawled across the grass in front of Leon house, her skid marks destroying the perfectly manicured lawn. Then, suddenly, it was plucked from her hands by neatly manicured nails and soft looking, ivory skin.

"Hmmm… What's on this camera anyways?" Kairi questioned, tossing it up in the air carelessly before catching it again.

"Blackmail photos," Yuffie replied honestly. Hey, sometimes honesty actually is the best policy… Just, not very often.

"Of a certain scar face and his silver haired lover?" Kairi asked, a comically evil smile appearing on her normally sweet features. Yuffie nodded.

"So, mysterious girl with amazing ninja like reflexes, what were you planning to do with these pictures?"

Yuffie grinned mischievously, pulling Kairi closer.

"Well, since you asked…"

3333333333

Cloud gulped as Leon walked out of his room, dragging a half asleep teen with him. God please, he was too young to die. He still hadn't proposed to Aeris, or beaten his favorite videogame. Heck, he wasn't even through with college yet!

"Strife," Leon nodded, a black t-shirt pulled over his boxers. He walked past the scared blonde without killing him. Cloud figured it was because it was too early in the morning.

"Mmm… I smell… Pancakes…" Riku muttered, before his eyes snapped open and he suddenly appeared at the table.

"Nice reflexes," Cloud muttered.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Yuffie and a red headed girl who Cloud didn't know walked in, cackling maniacally.

"Yes, Christmas cards indeed!" Yuffie shouted, before she looked at all of them and smirked.

Cloud gulped. He knew from experience that a smirking Yuffie meant trouble, lot's of trouble.

"Oh, it looks like we have another guest! Oh no, I didn't make enough pancakes! Cloud, honey, you'll just have to go without…"

"What!"

4444444444

"Kai-ri, how could you forget my deodorant?" Riku asked from Leon's bathroom. Kairi stood outside the door, attempting to ignore Riku's pouting. She wasn't very successful.

"Do you know what I had to go through to get you stuff?" Kairi hissed, glaring at the white bathroom door. "My mother now thinks I've tricked myself into having a crush on you to counteract my 'natural lesbian tendencies.'"

From beyond the bathroom door, a chuckle could be heard. "You, a lesbian? Please, everyone know you're straight beyond all help! I mean, come on, do they really think you watch blitz ball games because you enjoy sports?"

Kairi snorted, crossing her arms even though she knew Riku couldn't see her.

"Besides, hasn't she heard you moaning for So-ra in your sleep? _Sora! Please, I want you to make love to--"_

Riku was cut off when Kairi began to beat on the bathroom door, her face as red as her hair.

"Damn, is he ever going to be done in there?" Cloud asked, shifting his legs uncomfortably. The poor, starving blonde had spent the morning drinking nothing but coffee (to make up for his lack of pancakes), and now he really, really had to go to the bathroom. Leon was in the master bathroom, and the guest/hall bathroom, the only one left, was currently occupied by Riku, who was taking _forever._

_Drip drop, drip drop…_

It had just started to sprinkle lightly outside, and part of it was dripping from the hall window.

_Drip…_

_Drop…_

_Drip…_

_Drop…_

_Drip…_

_Drop…_

Cloud bit his lip, trying not to think about water, or wetness, or dampness, or Niagara Falls, or a nice, gentle stream.

God, he had to go!

Running up to the closed door, he pushed Kairi aside, yanking it open, and running straight into Riku.

A very naked, wet Riku.

There was disorientation, green eyes staring up at him in shock, and the flashing of a camera before Cloud realized where he was.

Riku was sprawled out underneath him, his arms above his head and his hair spread across the black tile. His aqua eyes stared at Cloud in shock and slight amusement.

Riku's towel lay underneath them, and Cloud was settled between Riku's spread legs.

This wasn't the shocking part, however. The shocking part was that Cloud's usually amazing reflexes had failed to aid him, and his lips were mashed against Riku's.

The even more shocking part occurred when Cloud saw the familiar flash of a camera. Ripping his mouth away from Riku's, Cloud turned, preparing to scream himself hoarse at Yuffie, only to see--

"AERIS!"

Indeed, the blushing woman held Yuffie's camera in a delicate hand, an embarrassed smile on her face.

Before his girlfriend could get another photo, Cloud attempted to get off of Riku. Riku moved quickly, grabbing Cloud by his waist and jamming their hips back together. Behind Cloud, a shocked, blushing Aeris reflexively snapped another picture.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Cloud hissed, attempting to pry himself from the younger teen. Riku tightened his grip, bringing them closer to allow more leverage.

"I'm not wearing anything," Riku admitted, glaring at Cloud. "Unless you want Aeris to get an eye full, I suggest we move very carefully."

Cloud nodded. He still had to go to the restroom, but now he could also feel a surprising amount of arousal at being pressed against Riku.

Grabbing Riku's towel, he wrapped it around both Riku and himself. This was going to be awkward, to say the least. The fact that they were lying halfway in the bathroom and halfway in the hall was not helping matters.

"So, how do we do this?" Cloud asked, looking down at Riku. Riku leaned up, his breath brushing Cloud's ear.

Riku looked past Cloud at the three women present. Kairi looked like she might pass out from blood loss, Aeris was still holding the camera, and Yuffie had an evil smirk on her face.

"That is a good question," Riku told him. Cloud and Riku looked at each other for a split second before screaming.

"LEON!"

At hearing Cloud and Riku screaming, Leon, fresh out of the shower, clad only in a pair of loose sweat pants, hurried down the hall to the restroom.

He quickly assessed Kairi's nose bleed, Aeris's blush, the camera, a giggling Yuffie, and Cloud on top of Riku. His eyes quickly darted to Riku's naked legs, spread invitingly, that confident smirk wiped from his bruised lips…

"I'm not going to ask," Leon stated, turning to leave the room. Yuffie's squeal, and an iron grip on his upper arm stopped him.

"You can't leave now Squally! Aren't you going to join?" Cloud blushed, Riku's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and Leon scowled angrily.

"No," the scarred brunette replied, ripping his arm from Yuffie's grasp.

Twirling, his eyes met a pair of embarrassed blue ones and pleading green ones. 'Help,' Riku lipped, clutching Cloud tighter. Leon looked from the crazy females to the helpless males and sighed. Walking up to the pair strewn across his bathroom floor, he kneeled by the door frame next to Cloud and Riku, barely noticing the fact that his pants had slipped dangerously low until--

FLASH!

"I'm sorry," Aeris muttered, as red as Kairi, "it's a reflex."

Leon's hands clenched at his sides.

"Out!" He roared. With a scared squeak, Aeris raced from the hall, followed by a grinning Yuffie and a dazed looking Kairi. Leon sighed once again as the front door slammed close.

"Thanks," Cloud sighed, getting off of Riku and muttering something about using the other restroom. Leon froze, his eyes stuck on Riku's exposed flesh. The disobedient grayish blue orbs traveled down Riku's toned abs and pronounced hip bones to curly, silver hair…

STOP! Leon's mind screamed, and he darted his gaze up to Riku face, those swollen red lips and wide blue-green eyes.

Suddenly, Leon felt like he needed another shower, a very cold shower.

"Go get dressed," Leon told

Watching as Riku's gaze traveled down his form appreciatively, pausing at the top of Leon's sweat pants, the older man decided that maybe he should just stuff himself in the freezer.

"OK," Riku agreed, standing and walking over to the shelf where he had kept his clothes. Leon followed his naked form hungrily before he turned his head away.

Still the image of Riku's pale skin, his lithely muscular body…

He was not supposed to feel this way about an eighteen year old. Even if they were legal, they were shallow, stupid, and didn't know anything.

Shaking his head, Leon stood up, heading into his room to get dressed. Riku's hand on his bare arm stopped him. Leon shivered at the touch. Riku's skin was hot against his own cool skin.

Turning, Leon expected Riku to say something perverted, or even insulting, but he definitely did not expect what came from Riku's pouty pink lips.

"Do you have any deodorant I can use?"

5555555555

Sora tossed back and forth on the uncomfortable hospital bed. He wanted his Kai-ri and Ri-ku!

Pouting, Sora finally settled on the side of his body covered with the least amount of bandages. Cat's were evil! In fact, Sora had definitely decided that he was a dog person. Too bad his dog, Goofy, was too big to sneak into the hospital.

Unless…

"No!" Sora shook his head violently. He would not be reduced to a corny, horrible plot! That was more Riku's style.

Sora pouted. He missed Ri-ku and Kai-ri.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sora froze in horror, hoping it wasn't Selphie tugging her cat along to have it 'apologize' to him. He might not survive that.

"So-ra, you lazy bum!" Kairi greeted him with a large, kind smile. Sora pouted. He was sick, not lazy! Sora glanced around, expecting Riku to pop out from behind Kairi, grinning with his arms folded behind his head.

Riku wasn't there.

"Where's Ri-ku?" Sora asked, looking around the room just incase Riku decided to pop out of nowhere and scare him half to death.

Kairi's smile faded a bit at Sora's comment, but she only pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"What, am I not good enough?" She asked jokingly, but Sora knew there was a grain of seriousness underneath it. Everyone and their dog knew about Kairi's infatuation for her childhood friend, even oblivious Sora (okay, okay, Riku had enlightened him. By enlightened Sora meant that Riku told him while giving him a noogie for not asking her out already.)

Still, even though Sora knew Kairi would say yes if he asked, something was always holding him back. Somehow, he wanted all three of them to be there. Going out on a date with Kairi would seem unusual if Riku wasn't there. It's not that Sora didn't enjoy spending time alone with Kairi or anything. It was just, Sora was a klutz at everything, including words, and Riku was his moral support.

But, Riku wasn't here right now. No, he probably off shagging his boyfriend Mr. Big-Bad-and-Leathery. Honestly, what did that guy have that Sora and Kairi didn't, besides, you know, height, a job, a house, muscles, a dominating personality, amazing storm colored eyes…. Okay, but Sora digresses!

"Sora, is having Riku here really that important to you? I mean, I can leave and go get him if you want."

Sora looked up at Kairi, who was pointedly ignoring him, one arm folded over her chest, clutching the other one which was hanging limply at her side. Her eyes were downcast, staring determinedly at the white tile floors.

"No, not at all!" Sora rushed, waving his hands in front of his face. Kairi seemed to brighten a bit.

"Actually, I mean… UM…" Sora's mind was panicking. Should he? What did he have to lose? Okay! This was it. He, Sora, was going to ask Kairi out on a date!

"Doyouwanttogooutonadatewithmecausei'mreleasedfromthehospitalinanhourorsoandiwaswonderingbutonlyifyouwanttokaiributiwouldreallylikeitifyoudid…"

Kairi blinked, her eyes wide.

"DidyoujustaskwhatIthinkyouasked'causeifyoudidit'sabouttimeyoulazybumI'vebeenwaitingforforever!"

"Is that a yes?" Sora asked, absentmindedly scratching the itchy bandages on his left arm.

"Of course you idiot!" Kairi exclaimed, leaping onto Sora's bed and enveloping in a giant bear hug.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped. Kairi squeezed him harder.

"I'm so happy So-ra!"

"Kairi, we can't go on a date if you choke me to death!"

6666666666

Leon sighed, finally at peace. After kicking Riku out of the house (after the boy put some clothes on), his life was extremely peaceful. It was a gorgeous Thursday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping merrily, and most importantly it was SILENT.

Leon took another sip of his midday coffee, realizing it was already one thirty and Riku hadn't come back to annoy him. Life was good.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Leon stared at the evil machine. Riku didn't know his phone number, did he? There was no way he could. Leon was unlisted, and not even Yuffie knew his number.

His psychologist called this practice extreme antisocial behavior. Leon called it privacy. Not that it helped, when certain people climbed in his window…

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

Leon frowned, glaring at the archaic grandfather clock in the corner that Aeris had forced him to put in his house.

Sighing, Leon decided he needed to go over his lesson plan for his next class, where he would he Riku again…

Leon wiped those particular thoughts from his head, grabbing his bag from the counter and marching back to the kitchen table. Pulling out a large stack of paper, Leon decided to spell check and grammar check them, anything to keep his mind off the time.

_Tick tock_

Yes, tomorrow he would see Riku and undoubtedly argue with the teenage boy over an entirely non appealing sexual advance.

_Tick tock_

No, he did not want the silver haired boy like he had mistakenly thought when he first met the kid. Riku was too infuriating.

_Tick tock_

He did not want to wrap those long, muscular legs around his waist. No, not at all.

_Tick tock_

He did not want to taste the younger male's delicious-- he meant disgusting, lips, or play tonsil hockey with the young man.

_Tick tock_

He did not want to bend Riku over his desk and screw him until he couldn't walk for a week.

_Tick tock_

He felt no need to spend time basking in the other boy's presence, or enjoying the gorgeous smile that crossed his face when Leon gave in a little.

_Tick tock_

He didn't feel content exchanging insults with the younger boy or discussing something totally ridiculous.

_Tick tock_

He didn't enjoy just sitting in silence, holding Riku to his chest and listening to their hearts beating, reassuring him that no, this was not heaven, and yes, they were still alive.

_Tick tock_

Leon glared at his work. He hadn't corrected a single mistake. He just couldn't keep his mind off of--

_**CRACK!**_

Leon stared in shock at his now broken pencil. Running a hand through his hair, Leon sighed. It was too quiet in this place. He needed some noise, a distraction. He needed--

_**RIP!**_

Leon glared at the torn piece of paper in his hands. He needed a student opinion on this lesson, yes indeed. And unfortunately, there was no better student than Riku.

His mouth in a grim line of defeat, Leon grabbed his keys and slowly speed walked out of the room, his heart pounding a mile a minute because of _stress, _yes stress. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was about to visit a certain obnoxious eighteen year old.

Leon raced from his house so quickly he didn't even realize that he had left his lesson plan on the kitchen table.

7777777777

_Ding dong, dong dong, ding dong dingdong dingdongdingdong!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez!" Riku shouted, dropping his art project and racing downstairs towards the door.

Opening it in a rush, he paused when he saw Leon standing on his front porch, a scowl on his face.

"Is it my birthday already, or has Christmas some early?" Riku asked, his eyes wide in shock. Had someone slipped something into his drink, because he had to be delusional.

"Are you going to invite me in, or what?" Leon asked, in his usual, deep and monotone voice. Riku nodded, stepping aside to let his unexpected visitor in.

"Nice house," Leon commented, standing in Riku's rather large entryway. Riku smiled at him, his brain still not functioning properly (though that could be because all the blood in his body had started rushing south when Leon appeared.)

"Thanks, my mom was big on the whole redecorating thing," Riku explained, leading Leon into the kitchen.

Leaning against the island in the middle of the room, Riku stared at Leon with a confident smirk on his face.

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brings you here?"

"I needed to get some student input on my lesson plans," Leon explained hesitantly.

"Okay," Riku said slowly, not quite believing the older man. "Where's your lesson plan?" Indeed, there was no lesson plan that Riku could see.

What may have been a small blush appeared on Leon's face before it quickly vanished underneath his usual emotionless façade.

"I must be out of mind…" Leon muttered softly, bringing a hand to his forehead. Riku had a feeling he wasn't supposed to hear that particular comment, but as long as he did…

Swaying his hips slightly, Riku walked up to the unaware man, wrapping his arms around Leon's neck.

"Well, in order to make sure you don't run away when you come back to your senses, I'm going to borrow a little souvenir."

Before the brunette could protest, Riku unlatched Griever from around his neck, backing away from the angry ice prince. Leon's glared at him, his stormy eyes intense enough to almost make Riku fear what the older man might do.

"Give that back," Leon demanded angrily walking towards Riku, a stiffness in his step. Riku backed against a counter, smirking at the man.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Riku shouted, slipping past Leon and running up the stairs. Leon took off after him, seeing a door slam shut just as he reached the top of the stairs.

Grabbing the door, he jerked it open and raced through it. Riku's window was open, the breeze causing the curtains to flutter.

"That little bastard!" He shouted, grasping the window ledge and looking over the edge. A firm trellis grew past the window, in a perfect position for climbing. A small scuffling noise caught his ears, and Leon saw a Mickey Mouse sock disappear over the side of the roof. Pulling himself onto the window ledge, he grabbed the trellis, swinging himself onto it. Gripping it like a ladder, he climbed up quickly, pulling himself onto the roof without much difficulty.

"Good job old timer!" Riku shouted over the breeze, which was stronger up here than it was on the ground. "I would've usually thought someone as senile as you would have trouble getting up here." Riku laughed, his eyes glimmering with suppressed mirth.

Leon growled, scampering across the uneven roof tiles. Riku had apparently expected this, and he moved towards the back of the house, and with a smirk, he spread his arms and fell backwards over the edge in a swan dive, his socks disappearing over the ledge last.

Leon scampered forward, his mind rushing. Riku did not just do that, did he? He was okay, wasn't he? Leon's heart gave a horrible lurch at the though of Riku injured, or worse.

Suddenly, a splash caught his attention, and Leon looked down to see Riku smiling up at him from the blue ocean.

"Had you worried, didn't I?" Riku asked, and Leon frowned. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had known that Riku's house was built on a Cliffside, but his mind didn't relate that to jumping off the roof of a building. It was like one of those unrealistic James Bond movies.

"In your dreams," Leon shot back, pulling off his shirt and throwing it lodging under one of the looser tiles. Pulling off his shoes, Leon stuck them in the drainage pipe, along with his socks. Feeling fortunate that he was wearing a loose pair of jeans instead of his usual tight leather pants, Leon smirked. If a kid could do it, then he definitely could.

Walking up to the ledge, he stared down at Riku, who was treading water easily, his gaze focused on Leon.

"Geronimo," Leon whispered, jumping over the edge.

Riku grinned as Leon fell towards him. His mom had often dived off the edge of his house like this, which was where he learned it from. Leon's dive was perfect, giving no proof that he hadn't lived his childhood surrounded by warm weather and deep water.

Leon landed with a huge splash, and laughing, Riku lifted his arms in a vain attempt to keep from getting completely soaked.

"You idiot! You didn't have to splash me like that!" Riku gazed around, expecting Leon to come up scowling any second now.

"Leon?" Riku asked, starting to get slightly worried. Looking around, he didn't see any signs of pale skin or brown hair.

"Leon?" Riku asked, whirling around. There were no sharks or dangerous sea creatures in this area. In fact, the entire island, having the best beaches, was netted.

Suddenly something grabbed him from behind, and Riku let out a startled gasp before he was pulled underwater, trapped in a strong embrace. Closing his eyes to avoid getting the salt water in them, he missed seeing Leon's smile as he moved in front of his hostage, delivering a very wet kiss.

It took Riku a second to realize that he hadn't just been molested by a fish, but when he did, he replied eagerly. Riku smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Leon's neck and pulling their bodies closer together. One of Leon's hands reached down his chest, to his stomach, brushing the front pocket of his jeans. Riku's eyes opened instinctively as he felt Leon removing his Griever pendant, nipping Riku's bottom lip as he did.

That dirty trickster!

Riku reached the surface gasping and rubbing his eyes to try and rid them of the salty sting. Eventually, his vision cleared, and Riku glared at Leon, who was making a speedy getaway via the ladder that led up to the side of Riku's property.

"You-you!" For once, Riku was at a loss for words. Leon was not supposed to be that crafty.

Swimming after the man, Riku grabbed the ladder and quickly raced after him.

"That's not fair!" Riku shouted, almost slipping over his soggy socks. Leon waited for him at the top, holding out an arm. Riku refused it, the arrogant smirk on the other's face making him angrier and angrier by the moment.

Once Riku reached the top of the ladder, he shook his head, the water from his long hair splashing everywhere, but mainly onto Leon, who was currently clasping his Griever.

"Stupid brat, did you really think I'd ever kiss you willingly?" He asked, and Riku's hands balled into fists at his side. God, he wanted to wipe the smirk off that man's face right now.

"You sure as Hell didn't complain when I kissed you," he challenged. It worked, and Leon seemed to be taken at a loss.

Taking a deep breath, Riku willed himself to calm down. Clad only in a pair of soggy gray sweats, Leon looked particularly delectable. Still, that didn't calm Riku's anger. Walking up to the older man, he jerked violently at the chain around Leon's neck, crushing the brunette's lips to his.

Slowly, he felt the older man starting to respond, his lips moving against Riku's as his arms wrapped around Riku's thin waist, pulling the teen into a rock hard chest. Riku sighed, opening his mouth to give Leon access. Leon took it, plunging into his mouth and backing Riku into the side wall. Riku relished in the feeling of being backed into the hard surfac and obediently spread his legs when Leon prodded them. Leon pulled back slightly, a thin line of saliva connecting them for a few seconds more before he grabbed Riku's arms, pinning them above his head.

The thigh between Riku's legs pressed forward insistently, and Riku moaned, his body instinctively thrusting forward.

"Fucking brat," Leon panted, before he lowered his head to Riku's neck, sucking on the smooth, soft skin there. Stars burst before Riku's eyes at the sensation, and he moaned, struggling against Leon's grasp to free his arms. He wanted to touch the older man so badly.

"Ahhh, more!" Riku commanded, tilting his head to the side to allow Leon better access and spreading his legs even further, inviting Leon to settle himself there.

God, this was better than anything he'd ever felt in his eighteen years of life. He wanted more. He wanted Leon to touch him, to take him over and over again.

"Riku!" A voice yelled, anger and shock saturating every syllable.

Leon pulled his head back, glaring at the intruder in annoyance. He had finally gotten what he (did not) want, and now someone had to interrupt them.

Riku stared with wide eyes, as his next door neighbor, who happened to be Cid, charged up to them like an angry bull on a rampage. Once Leon realized who it was, he instantly pulled away from the younger boy, his soaking pants doing a horrible job of hiding the evidence.

"You!" Cid commanded, sounding angry. "Go to your room now, or your father hears about this!"

Ignoring Riku's gasped pleas and angry protests, Cid pushed the boy in through his back door, returning to Leon before he could get away.

Leon stumbled from shock as Cid's fist collided with his right cheek. Holding a hand to the injured part of his body, Leon glared at the older, blonde man.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing, taking advantage of a fucking _kid _like that?" Cid roared, his blue eyes piercing Leon like ice.

"He's the one that's chasing after me," Leon replied, knowing that Cid was right.

"That doesn't give you any excuse for what you were doing! You had him pinned up against the side of his own house, going at it like a rabbit in heat. It I hadn't'a stopped you, you probably would have fucked him right there, like some sort of fuckin' animal!"

Leon's eyes widened in realization. Had he really gotten that out of control?

"Do you know what shit that kid's been through? He's attached to you, and if a cold bastard like you has even one sense of righteousness left in his body, you'll leave him the hell alone." Cid panted for air, apparently finished. Leon wasn't though.

"What happened to him?" Leon asked, his anger replaced with shame and worry. What had happened to that boy? What had happened to make a kid as prideful as him break down in the middle of a hospital? Why did he want, no need, to know?

"That's not my story to tell," Cid said, averting his eyes. He started to walk away, but then stopped and turned.

"But don't bring it up in font of the kid. It's a sensitive subject, to say the least." With that last line, Cid walked back towards his house, leaving Leon alone outside Riku's house, wearing only a pair of old sweatpants and an expression of confusion.


	7. The Talk

Riku stared at the ceiling. The white walls seemed empty somehow. Slowly, a tear fell down the boy's cheek.

"Mother, would you love me now?" He asked, staring at his rapidly spinning fan. The blades spun through the air over and over, cutting the air with pinpoint precision.

"Mother, would you love me if you could see how I've become? Would you stare at me with wide eyes and only fear for my safety? Would you have let him hurt you? Would you have run away and left me instead of staying there hoping to keep your baby safe?"

Riku's legs hung off the edge of the bed, resting motionless. His arms were spread eagle, and at the moment, all he wanted was his stuffed Mickey, but he'd left Mickey at Leon's house.

Riku shivered, but he made no move to turn off the fan or pull the covers around him. The covers were even more soaked than he was.

He had heard what Cid said. The older man _pitied _him. Riku scoffed. He didn't need pity. There was nothing about him to pity.

Mom's died all the time. He would have lost her anyways, just like he would one day loose his dad, and Sora, and Kairi, and Leon.

Wait, when had Leon become part of the equation?

"Why do I care about him? I'm not supposed to care about him. Why do I… Why do I want to get to know him?"

The idea seemed almost humorous. He could picture the scene in his head.

So, Leon, what's your favorite color?

…

What do you do in your free time?

…

What's your favorite type of music?

…

Chuckling to himself, a smile appeared on Riku's face, and he stood up, collecting his wet bed sheets and carrying them to the bathroom and his laundry hamper. Stripping, he turned on the shower and stepped in, shivering at the sudden, steaming heat.

It was only about three. He could still visit Sora at the hospital. He wanted to see if the goofball had managed to hurt himself even in the hospital. Then, maybe he could see Leon, and try to pry a smile from those cold features.

A warm feeling fell over Riku, and his smile broadened.

Halfway through his shower, Riku dropped his shampoo from shock.

Why was it that thinking of Leon had made him so unimaginably happy?

2222222222

_Rinoa smiled at him, setting down her shopping bags._

"_Do you really need more clothes Rinoa?" Squall asked, taking another sip of his water._

"_These clothes are for you silly!" _

_Squall raised an eyebrow and set down his water, looking directly at her._

"_You really have to expand your wardrobe!" She pouted, pulling out a shirt._

It was just a plain T-shirt, the kind you might ignore if it was set on a rack in front of you, and Leon had never worn it before. It was gray, and across it read the words, "Wouldn't it be horrible to reach the end of your life and find out you've never lived?"

Leon hated t-shirts like this, and Rinoa knew that he hated t-shirts like this, but she bought it anyways.

"_Wouldn't be tragic though, to realize you've never lived your own life?"_

"_Hn. Whatever…"_

"_Whatever, whatever, it's always whatever with you. Live a little!" At this, she spun around, taking the t-shirt with her._

"_I think it'd be terrible, if I had died without ever having the chance to love you."_

"…"

"_Squall, you're blushing, that's so cute!"_

Wouldn't it be horrible to reach the end of your life and find out you've never lived?

"Life is full of regrets," Leon muttered, taking the shirt out of his moving box and tossing it into the trash can.

Standing up, Leon closed the empty moving box and slid it into his closet. It might be useful in the future.

Walking over to his bed, he came face to face with that stupid Mickey plush. It's glass bead eyes stared at him happily, and Leon glared at the stupid animal. Grabbing it by the arm, he slung it towards the trashcan, and it landed with a soft plop, right on top of Leon's old t-shirt.

Wouldn't it be horrible to reach the end of your life and find out you never lived?

That night, Leon fell asleep alone, his arm extended to wrap around someone who wasn't there.

And on the other side of the island, Riku realized that his Mickey was missing. He had left it at Leon's house.

3333333333

Kairi adjusted her hair for what felt like the forty millionth time that night. Sora was late! Kairi stomped her foot, a glare plastered on her face. They had agreed to meet here at eight to walk around the pier and look at all the shops. Kairi checked her watch. It was 8:30, where was he?

He wouldn't stand her up, would he? Not when he was the one who asked her out? Nonononononononononono. That would be horrible!

"Kairi!" A familiar voice shouted, and Kairi smiled as Sora rushed over to her, his shirt slightly wrinkled, his pants a little too baggy, and his hair a spiky array of gel and hair spray. Kairi would have him no other way.

"Sora, you idiot, you're late!" Kairi pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Sora smiled sheepishly, rubbing the side of his head.

"Sorry Kairi, it took a little longer than I expected to get all the band-aids off…" Sora blushed slightly, as cute and innocent as Kairi knew he would be.

"Sora, you're so cute!" Kairi screamed, lunging at him and temporarily forgetting that they were standing at the edge of the pier, overlooking the ocean.

SPLASH!

"Gees, thanks for tackling me off the edge of the pier Kairi! I'm so glad that I can get wet at 8:30 at night," Sora intoned sarcastically.

"It would've been eight if you had been here on time!" Kairi giggled, sloshing Sora with water.

"Kairi!" Sora protested, splashing her back. Kairi glared at him, now dripping wet.

"Sora, you're not supposed to splash a lady," she whined. Sora started to swim towards the beach, laughing.

"It's a good thing you're not a lady then!" He called back, once he was a safe distance away!

"SORA! I'm going to kill you!"

4444444444

Riku shivered as he wrung Leon's doorbell. He couldn't believe he forgot Mickey! He never forgot Mickey, period.

Riku rubbed his arms, ringing the doorbell again, pressing the little button harder in an attempt to make it louder. "Answer Leon, answer. I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Finally, with a sigh, Riku realized that Leon wasn't going to answer the door. Sneaking around to the side of Leon's house, he lifted one of the windows, or at least tried to. It was locked. Riku reflexively reached for his pockets only to realize that once again he was wearing his King Mickey pajamas, which had no pockets.

"Urghhh… What kind of person keeps their door locked anyways?" Riku muttered angrily, picking his way through wet sand to get to Leon's back yard. Riku cringed at the sloshing noises. He had almost forgotten that it had rained that morning.

Pulling on the back door, Riku found that it to was locked. Riku frowned, racing around the house to Leon's bedroom window.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Bang!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Riku's pounded on the window viciously. It was cold outside, he was freezing his ass off, and he wanted his Mickey back. If Leon did not open his window soon, Riku swore to god he would…

There was a slapping noise as a strong hand closed around Riku's fist, stopping him from banging on the window. Riku followed the path of the arm up to a broad shoulder, and then Leon's angry, glaring eyes. Leon's hair was tussled from sleep, and Riku grinned, snatching his arm back.

"For once, why couldn't you just pick the lock?" Leon asked with a sigh. Riku smirked.

"But as much as I enjoyed you pinning me to the floor, it hurt, so I thought I'd give you fair warning this time." Riku braced himself on the window, using his arms to pull himself into Leon's room. The older man moved aside accordingly, but sighed as Riku sat on his window sill, taking off his muddy shoes and sitting them a set of dressers.

"Did I say you could come in?" Leon asked as he headed back towards his bed. Riku smiled innocently at him, closing and locking the window. He didn't want any psychopathic stalkers (besides him) getting in now, did he?

"Did you say I couldn't?" Riku shot back gleefully. Oh how he loved these arguments.

"Would you have listened to me if I did?" Leon asked, holding the covers out for Riku. That was a good point. Riku thought on it for a second.

"No," he answered truthfully, climbing under the covers. He snuggled up to Leon's naked chest, tucking his head beneath Leon's chin as Leon's had stroked his back underneath his shirt, causing Riku to shiver. Mickey Mouse was all but forgotten.

"You better not get used to this," Leon told him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You can't lock me out," Riku answered, sighing. He loved moments like these.

"Tomorrow I'm getting a new alarm system," Leon joked, and Riku pouted.

"Now Leon, one would think that you didn't want me here," Riku smiled, sighing as Leon continued his ministrations.

"That's because I don't," Leon replied, his arms tightening slightly around the younger teen.

"Nah, you know you want me," Riku replied, turning in Leon's hold so that his back was to Leon's chest. Leon stiffened for a second before he adjusted his hold on Riku, wrapping one arm around Riku's middle.

"Hn, whatever," Leon replied, burying his head in Riku's hair. Riku smirked. That hn was a 'yes' hn. This reminded Riku of something.

"By the way, Leon, what's your favorite color?"

"…"

At Leon's predictable answer, Riku burst out laughing, curling up against Leon's hold.

"What are you laughing about, brat?" Leon asked. Riku's waited until his laughing stopped before leaning back against Leon and answering.

"Nothing Leon, just you being you."

"Whatever," Leon responded, going silent. Riku sighed, ready to drift off to sleep. He really shouldn't make a habit of this, but it was so much better than sleeping alone.

"Red," Leon suddenly said, startling Riku out of his near sleep.

"What?" Riku asked, startled.

"My favorite color is red," Leon responded.

"Oh," Riku replied. A smile spread across his face as he fell asleep, and he noted mentally that he should wear red tomorrow.

5555555555

_Ring! Ring!_

Leon moaned, rolling over. He didn't want to get up. He was so warm and comfortable.

_Ring! Ring!_

Who the hell was calling at, Leon checked the clock, 4 am in the morning?

_Ring! Ring!_

Leon yawned, pushing Riku off of him and grabbing the phone.

"H'lo?" He asked, muffling a yawn.

"Leon! Oh my god! This is horrible news. I need to talk to Riku!"

"Wha?" Leon asked intelligently.

"Leon, this is Kairi! I need to speak to Riku!"

Leon set the phone down on the table, looking at Riku. "Riku, wake up," he called. The boy didn't stir.

Leon shook him.

Riku kept on sleeping.

Leon shook him again, harder.

Riku kept on sleeping.

Leon grabbed him by the shoulders and jerked him back and forth as hard as he could.

Riku let out a snort, but kept sleeping.

Leon grabbed the phone. "Kairi, he won't wake up," Leon told her truthfully.

"That's because Riku only wakes up for two things, food and the secret, wake up Riku technique," Kairi replied.

Leon sighed.

"What's the secret wake up Riku technique?" He asked, holding a hand to his forehead. He sensed a headache in his very near future.

"All you have to do is whisper 'Mr. Snufflefluffykins' in his ear and back away quickly." Kairi advised him.

"Mr. Snufflefluffykins?" Leon asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kairi responded, "and hurry, I really need to talk to him."

Not knowing why exactly he wasn't just hanging up, Leon decided to ask one last question.

"How did you get this number?" Leon asked. The last thing he needed was two stalkers.

"My father's the mayor. I just had to ask," Kairi answered with a giggle. Leon rolled his eyes. That was abuse of power.

Leaning over, he sighed. This was so stupid. "Mr. Snufflefluffykins," Leon whispered, backing away.

"What? Where?" Riku yelped, hopping up and clinging to Leon.

"Phone," Leon told him, handing the startled teenager the phone.

"Hello," Riku asked, through Leon saw him glancing around the room, searching for something, most likely Mr. Snufflefluffykins.

"What?"

"You're serious."

"Thanks for telling me Kairi, you and Sora are the best."

"See you later."

Riku dropped the phone back into it's holder, smiling at Leon. The older man gulped.

"What do you want?" He asked, glaring at the teen.

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?" Riku asked, scooting up to Leon and kissing the juncture of his neck and collarbone.

"For how long?" Leon asked, wondering why he was even considering this.

"Um, until I can afford room and board at the dorms," Riku answered.

Leon sighed. "So you're telling me you were trying to buy my car, but you don't have enough money for a dorm room?"

Riku bit his lip. "Well, that money was kind of my father's money, and so I can't really use it anymore."

Leon sighed. There was something Riku wasn't telling him, but…

"Fine, but if you touch, break, eat, or drink anything, you pay for it, and you're paying rent." He smirked as Riku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"But I don't have a job!" Riku exclaimed, glaring at Leon.

"Then you'll just have to get one, now won't you," Leon replied, smirking at the younger boy.

Riku groaned, then seemed to think of something.

"Hey Leon, have you seen my Mickey Mouse plush?" He asked the older man. Leon nodded, pointing at the trashcan. Riku's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Mickey, I'll save you!"

Fifteen minutes later, Riku stepped out of Leon's room, freshly showered and wearing Leon's clothes. His t-shirt was the one Leon had thrown away the day before (how can you throw away such a nice t-shirt? I'm taking it.), and a pair of Leon's oldest pants. The baggy denim hung off Riku's hips and constantly threatened to slip off.

Leon stared. He couldn't help it. Seeing Riku in his too large clothes, glaring at Leon while he towel dried his hair was priceless.

"Come on," Leon told him, walking out the door. They had to pick up all of Riku's things from Kairi's house, (why they were there Leon didn't know and didn't want to know) and then try and find the kid a job.

The car trip was unusually silent as Riku highlighted jobs in the newspaper. Leon tapped the steering wheel quickly, annoyed. Riku and silent just didn't go together (unless Riku was sleeping.) Leon reached for the radio, then stopped.

He was not going to give Riku the pleasure of knowing that the silence was annoying.

Finally, they pulled up to Kairi's driveway, and Riku hopped out of the car. Leon pulled the keys out of the ignition, following the boy up the driveway.

"Why hello Riku!" A chirpy woman with graying blonde hair and deep brown hair greeted, enveloping the boy in a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Ichigo," Riku greeted, leaning over to return the hug. The woman in front of him was extremely short.

"Leon, this is Mrs. Ichigo, Kairi's mom," Riku smiled. "Mrs. Ichigo, this is Leon."

"OOH! Is this your boyfriend?" Mrs. Ichigo squealed, running up to the surprised leather clad man and hugging him as tightly as she had Riku.

"Oh, he's so handsome, and that ass!" Mrs. Ichigo enunciated her point by grabbing Leon's ass and Leon pulled away instantly, deciding that maybe this wasn't the safest place to be.

"MOM!" A girlish voice yelled. "Stop embarrassing me!" Kairi ran up, brushing Leon off and pulling her mother away.

"Oh, but Kairi, I don't understand how Riku's father could kick him out for something as stupid as being gay, especially when his boyfriend is so hot! If only I was twenty years younger!" The woman squealed.

Kairi shook her head, an embarrassed blush crossing her face. "It's times like this that remind me that I'm adopted," she muttered.

Leon ignored the comment, still focused on Mrs. Ichigo's earlier one.

"Your father kicked you out for being gay?" He asked Riku. The silver haired boy nodded and Leon felt a tiny bit of guilt bubble up from the fact that he was making Riku pay to stay with him. Just a little guilt though, when he remember just how much the boy could eat.

"Meaning that he didn't know you were gay before?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow. Someone would have to be blind, deaf and stupid to not know the boy was gay.

"Ohhh! Enough of this dreadful conversation! Riku, Sora's hauling your things into the car as we speak, so why don't we go inside and discuss this relationship of yours?"

Behind the blond woman, Kairi desperately shook here head, continually slashing a finger across her neck, as if someone were killing her. The message was so obvious that even Riku got it.

"Um, why don't Leon and I help Sora with my stuff?" Riku pleaded, grabbing Leon by the arm. Mrs. Ichigo grabbed both of them, an evil glint in her eyes as she pulled them inside.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of the talk that easily!" She giggled maniacally. Leon gulped and Riku bit his lip. 'The talk' didn't sound very fun.

Leon and Riku were dragged into the living room, where Leon was dropped into an armchair. He had a second to regain his balance before Riku was dropped into his lap with a sudden 'hey!' and a plop. Leon wrapped his right arm around the boy to steady him and keep them both from falling out of the chair, and Mrs. Ichigo giggled.

"The two of you look so cute together! I'm surprised you aren't at home fucking like rabbits!" Riku blushed beet red and Leon's eye developed a familiar twitch.

He had to constantly remind himself that killing the mayor's wife was probably a very bad thing.

"Oh, but that's what I'm here to lecture you about!" She giggled once again.

"See, I gave Kairi books, but after finding them in the trashcan, I realized that the only way to make sure you practiced safe sex was to teach it to you myself!" She clapped her hands, reaching into a bag besides her chair and pulling out various sexual toys. Leon shuddered.

"Okay, first thing first. This is a condom, and Riku, you should make sure Leon's wearing one every time you have sex, or else you might get an STD or get pregnant!" Leon sympathized with Riku as the poor, traumatized boy turned around and buried his face in Leon's neck, trying to escape the crazy woman.

"Mom! Riku's a guy, he can't get pregnant!" A blushing Kairi told her mom.

"Oh pooey! I forgot. Well, anyways, Riku, pay attention! This is how you apply a condom!" The woman then pulled out a banana and slipped the condom over the banana as if it were a…well, you know. She dropped the banans onto the floor carelessly, pulling out her next item.

"OK, next we have lube. Now, Leon, I'm trusting that you thoroughly prepare Riku before you actually penetrate him, right?" Leon wished he could just fade into his seat and escape.

"MOM!" Kairi screamed, her hands covering her face as she bashed the top of her head against the counter. Against him, Riku was shaking with suppressed laughter. Leon pinched the boy, earning a yelp from him. He didn't see anything funny in this situation.

"Okay, next we move onto handcuffs." Riku's laughter suddenly stopped, and he moaned, trying to sink into Leon and disappear. Leon managed to tune Kairi's mother out, focusing on his plans for next class and deciding how he should grade the student's first projects.

"Always remember, the key to having truly pleasurable gay sex is bondage!" Kairi's mother finished, tossing Leon a bag containing cherry flavored lube, condoms, handcuffs, a whip, various chains and harnesses, and a maid's outfit.

Riku pulled away from Leon, his face as red as Kairi's hair. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, tightening his grip on the older man.

"Ooh! I can't wait for your marriage! Riku, I already have your wedding dress all picked out!"

"But, I wouldn't wear a wedding dress, it's an insult to my masculinity," Riku murmured, not meeting Mrs. Ichigo's eyes. Leon snorted.

"What masculinity?" He asked, already expecting the hard punch Riku delivered to his upper arm.

"Ohh Leon, that's not nice! You shouldn't insult your lover's masculinity, even if he is the woman in the relationship!"

Leon considered telling the older woman that he and Riku weren't involved, but considering what her reaction might be, Leon decided against it. Suddenly, Sora arrived in the room, sweaty and panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"I finished packing Riku's stuff," he said, before he fell backwards, passing out on the carpet. Riku cringed in sympathy as Kairi gasped, running up to her friend.

"Sora, wake up! You have to live until our second date!" She cried. Riku turned in his arms, resting his head against Leon's shoulder.

"So, the spiky haired wonder finally asked you out?" Riku smirked, not unkindly, at the couple.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to pop the question?" Riku asked. Suddenly, Kairi had joined Sora, passed out on the carpet.

"Nice one Riku!" Kairi's mother asked, apparently unconcerned that her daughter had just lost consciousness. "I should let you two lovebirds leave now! The sun is just starting to rise!"

Leon swore that he and Riku had to have broken some type of speed record, racing out of that house so fast. Leon didn't even notice that the bag filled with sex toys had magically appeared in his truck.

6666666666

Before the sun had fully risen, Riku had folded or hung all his clothes in the guestroom, and hung his various posters and art all over the room. He had even made his bed in Mickey Mouse bed sheets.

Leon blinked in amazement as Riku rushed past him with a vacuum. Okay, so apparently, the kid was a neat freak. After Riku had vacuumed, he washed the windows, scrubbed the toilets and shower, Windexed the mirrors, dusted, and spritzed the room with Oust.

Leon stared. He wasn't messy, by any means, but as he watched Riku pounce on a stray fleck of dust, he decided that this obsessive behavior was just a little scary. When Riku was done, he collapsed on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling. His baggy blue jeans had slipped down over the course of his cleaning, and Leon gulped as he viewed Riku's pronounced hip bone and toned stomach.

"So, you going to give me the grand tour?" Riku asked, standing and stretching. Leon's eyes glued themselves to the arch of Riku's back, remembering how Riku had arched against him.

"Nnnn…" Riku moaned as he worked the uncomfortable kinks out of his back. Leon's eyes roved over Riku's figure, straying to his round, perfectly shaped ass.

Yes, Leon would give him a tour, a _complete _tour, or the male body…

"Ahh!" Riku yelped as he was tackled onto his freshly made bed. Leon's lips pressed urgently against his, a skilled tongue slipping into his mouth. Leon's knee pressed against his groin, and Riku moaned into Leon's mouth as he felt himself becoming hard under Leon's touch.

Maybe cleaning turned Leon on… Interesting. If that was the case, Riku would really have to use that maid's outfit (he had hidden the bag under his bed for future use.)

Leon's hand slipped under Riku's shirt, long, strong fingers teasing his stomach as they moved further up, brushing a taut nipple.

Riku gasped for breath as Leon pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting them for a few seconds before Leon roughly grabbed the hem of Riku's shirt, pulling it over Riku's head and throwing it on Riku's meticulously clean floor.

Riku moaned as Leon's mouth attacked his nipple, sucking and nipping, and he didn't notice as Leon reached under the bed.

_CLICK!_

Riku gasped as he felt cold metal encircle his wrists, and he instantly struggled. This wasn't fair! He wanted to touch Leon. He wanted to make the man shiver and moan his name.

Instead, he was forced to watch as Leon pulled his pants and boxers off, gasping as the cool air brushed his heated arousal.

Riku closed his eyes, arching into Leon's hard, muscular body, only to meet a barrier of clothing. Riku moaned. Why was he naked when the older man had on all his clothes?

"Leon!" He gasped, spreading his legs invitingly.

_FLASH!_

Leon and Riku turned, as one, towards the window, only to see Yuffie grinning as she raced away from the window.

"Yuffie!" Leon yelled, racing up to the window.

"Wait, Leon! Don't leave me here like this!" Riku yelled, but Leon had already run out of the room. It swung on its hinges, the annoying sound grating on Riku's nerves.

Riku shivered as some of the cold air hit his naked body. He hated Leon, and Yuffie, and Air Conditioning. This was so not kosher.

Suddenly, the door swung open and slammed closed, and Riku stared in pure mortification as Yuffie approached him, camera in hand.

"Yuffie! You wouldn't! I thought we were friends!" He pleaded, tugging on his handcuffs in desperation. Yuffie smirked at him.

"Friendship goes this deep," she held her finer about and inch apart to demonstrate.

"Free porn goes this deep!" She spread her arms as far as they would go, emphasizing the difference.

"Now, for your picture partner!" Yuffie snapped, and Aeris and Selphie entered, carrying a tied and gagged Cloud Strife. Selphie locked the door behind her, giggling.

"NO!" Riku screamed, jerking his arms back and forth as he desperately tried to free himself.

"LEON! HELP! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Riku jerked awaked at the sound of the door being thrown open as Leon raced in, armed with a steak knife.

"Riku?" He asked, looking at the boy who had fallen asleep after he finished cleaning. The poor boy looked so exhausted that Leon had decided to let him sleep while he cooked breakfast. Half an hour later he was awoken by said boy screaming rape.

"Leon," Riku replied. "I had the worst nightmare ever. Well, actually, it started out as a good dream, a really good dream, but then it turned bad, very, very bad."

"So there's no one here?" Leon asked, lowering the knife.

Riku nodded, and Leon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, leaving the room. Riku sniffed the air, catching the scent of home baked muffins. His stomach growled, and he followed the smell into the kitchen, sitting down at the table as if under hypnosis.

Leon pulled the muffins out of the oven, setting one on a plate and sitting down.

"Aren't you going to give me one?" Riku asked, his stomach growling as he stared at the blueberry muffin dreamily.

"Do you have 2.50 for the muffin?" Leon asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No," Riku sighed, staring at the muffin.

"Then you don't get a muffin," Leon stated cruelly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll give you something else," Riku told him. "I'll dress up in that maid's outfit for a day!"

Leon coughed, choking on his coffee. "No way in hell," he answered.

"Just give me a god damned muffin, Leon. I'm starving over here," Riku moaned.

"Is that a whine I detect?" Leon asked, swallowing a bite of muffin and neatly wiping the crumbs away.

"I'll do anything for a muffin," Riku conceded, the rumbling in his stomach getting almost too painful for Riku to handle.

"Anything?" Leon asked, setting his muffin down.

"Anything," Riku repeated, staring at the muffin. He almost missed the gleam in Leon's eyes as he said that, almost. Riku gulped as the muffin was handed to him on a flower patterned plate.

Somehow, he didn't feel very hungry anymore.


	8. Paint and Twinkies

-1Riku growled. Hot body or not, he was going to kill Leon.

Why you ask? Well, since it's hard to explain, follow example A.

Example A:

"Welcome to the Chicken Little, home of the famous Chicken jerky burger. How may I help you?"

Yes, Riku stood in the new local café, the Chicken Little. It was times like these that he was reminded of exactly why he went to college. It was so that he didn't have to work at a place like this!

On his head was a giant hat in the shape of a rooster head, and when anyone pulled on the string attached to it, the 'rooster' crowed. Also, his hideous, yellow and red striped apron had a picture of a giant chicken on the front, smiling and waving. Riku's gorgeous hair had to be pulled back into a greasy hair net, and the apron puffed out in the front, making it appear that Riku had a few, 'feminine accessories.'

"Well, mam--" Riku growled. This was the third time today someone had mistaken him for a girl. Did his deep voice not give his sex away? Besides, he wasn't that girly, If one ignored his eye liner and lip gloss as well as his puff out boobs.

"I think I'll have the--" he paused, and Riku rolled his eyes. Couldn't this guy decide before he got into line.

"Hmm… What would you recommend?" The man asked. Riku blinked at him. Personally, he'd never eaten here before. Chicken jerky sounded nasty. Quickly eying the menu, his skilled eyes zeroed in on the most expensive item.

"The chicken steak with egg sauce is good," Riku read, brushing one of his long bangs out of his face. He refused to pull them back into a hair net. His forehead would just feel completely naked with out the silvery strands.

"I guess I'll have the ahhh ahhh ahh-choo!" Riku glared at the man with venomous green eyes as a large pile of gooey snot landed on his apron.

"Ooops, sorry about that!" The man pleaded. Riku ignored him, untying the apron and throwing it onto the counter.

"That's it! I quit!" He hollered, racing out the door and slinging his rooster hat at the owner. He accidentally pulled the string as it left his hand, and the loud crowing of the rooster followed him down the street.

Still don't get it? Why don't we move on to example B?

Riku groaned as he lifted yet another box. Moving crates was a good way to stay in shape, but damn did it take it's toll on him. Riku dropped the box gently onto the truck bed, leaning on it and catching his breath. This job wasn't as bad as that stupid Chicken Job had been, and at least here there wasn't a uniform.

_SMACK!_

Riku straightened immediately, grabbing his now sore ass. What? Where? Who?

"What the hell?" Riku shouted, glaring into the eyes of his boss… The tall, heavy set man approached him, a grin on his face.

"Don't leave it hanging out there if you don't want to play," he said, smiling and revealing yellow teeth. Riku backed away, grimacing at the bad breath.

"So, do you want to play?" The older, sweaty man asked, stepping so close to Riku that the boy had to bend backwards into the truck to get away. The man pinned him there with two large, calloused hands, his nails black and blue from bruises, bitten down to the core.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Riku hissed, grabbing the man by his short, oily hair and jerking him away. The man only grinned, moving closer and straddling Riku.

"Feisty. I like that in my boys." Riku felt something large and hard pulsating against his thigh and he gagged. He would take having snot hurled at him over this any day.

One of those large hands crept up his shirt, and Riku stilled before he sent the man a dangerous glare. Really, the man should've been smart enough, but he wasn't.

"HOLY SHIT!" Riku's boss screamed in an oddly high pitched voice, rolling into a fetal position and clutching his groin.

Riku walked over to him, smirking.

"Take it and go!" The man shouted, tossing him three hours worth of pay. Riku grinned as he caught it.

Still, it wasn't enough… Riku groaned, his shoulders slumping as he left.

Are you still a little lost? Let us proceed to Example C.

Riku huffed as one of the dogs chewed on his expensive pants. Another one of the miserable animals lifted his leg, and before Riku could stop him pissed all over the lamp post.

Suddenly, he felt something very warm rubbing up against him, and he glared down, only to find one of the younger dogs humping his leg.

"Get off!" Riku commanded, trying to shake the mutt off his leg, but to no avail.

He tugged on the leash, but the dog only whined, humping him harder.

Then, the rest of the dogs started barking, and Riku looked up at a very scared mail man in the process of sticking a letter in a mailbox.

"No, nonononono! Stay!" Riku commanded, his hand tangled hopelessly in the leash.

"Bark bark bark bark!" The dogs lunged at the poor man, who immediately took off running. Riku, his hand caught in the leash, was forced to sprint after them or risk being dragged across the cement.

"Stop, damn you! Stop!"

Still confused as to why Riku is attached to a mob of rabid, horny dogs chasing a mailman down the street? Let us flashback to that morning.

Riku finished his muffin quickly, his mouth watering from the muffin-y goodness. Leon's eyes never left his mouth as the muffin disappeared. Riku gulped. Had Leon poisoned his food?

Riku stayed silent, hoping that Leon had forgotten about their deal. Or maybe not. Riku would gladly do anything, as long as it involved him, Leon, and sexual favors.

"You need to find a job," Leon told him, his eyes focusing on the teen. Riku sighed in relief. For a second there, he had been worrying that Leon might do something cruel, like ordering him to wear a blindfold around the house, so he couldn't stare at Leon's fantastic ass.

"That's all?" Riku licked the tasty muffin crumbs from his lips.

"And you can't come back until you've earned at least enough money to pay for the muffin, my gas usage, rent, and dinner." Riku quickly calculated that in his head, coming up with… A big number.

"Okay, no sweat! Just watch the master!"

Riku counted through his money from dog walking. At eight dollars a dog, with seven dogs, he had fifty-six dollars. Along with the eighteen dollars from the factory, that equaled seventy-four dollars.

Okay, the muffin cost 2.50, lord only knew what gas cost, and dinner couldn't cost more than fifteen dollars. Then there was the rent… Considering that it was Leon, who knew how much that would cost?

Riku fingered his watch, staring at the time. It was nearly five. Nobody would be hiring this late, would they?

Suddenly, Riku had a brilliant idea. Pulling out his cell phone, Riku tried to turn it on, only for nothing to happen. Great, his stupid father must have quit paying for it after he kicked Riku out.

Riku sighed. He guessed his idea could wait until tomorrow. Now, he had to get to art lessons.

Oh wait. He had no phone, henceforth he had no ride. Riku sighed, glaring at the bus stop in front of him.

Yes, once again, Riku would have to face the evils of the bus.

2222222222

Leon glared at the clock as he walked to the front of the class, willing for it to stop.

Riku was late.

Leon scowled, trying not to worry about the younger boy. Nothing could happen to someone that thick headed.

But then, Riku had never called him for a ride. What if he was mugged? Or queer bashed? Or what if his father decided to do something else?

Maybe Riku was lying somewhere, in a cold alley, near death…

Leon shook those thoughts out of his head. If Riku died, he would be freaking happy. It was one less annoying teenager in the world.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and Riku ran in, tossing his bag at his seat and hiding behind Leon.

Then, a cat walked in.

"Mr. Snufflefluffykins, where are you?" A voice called, and as the cat turned to Riku, he whimpered, clinging onto Leon.

The rest of the class just stared. Until, that is, the cat hissed, its fur standing on end. Then Rikku shrieked, clinging onto Paine, while Yuffie quietly moved behind Cloud.

"Riku, take your seat," Leon ordered, attempting to pry the boy off of him. Riku shook his head, clutching Leon's arm.

"That thing," he hissed, "is after me. It wants to kill me." Riku announced.

"Mr. Snuflefluffykins, where are you?" A voice shouted once again.

"HISS!" The cat hissed, extending its claws and leaping at Riku. The boy ducked, which caused the cat to fly right over his head into the shelves behind Leon's desk that held all the pre-mixed paint.

_**SPLAT!**_

Leon glared as the purple paint landed on his head, splattering all over his shirt and splattering his hair in the dreadful color.

Riku held a hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughing. A hand clutched his stomach, as he collapsed on the floor in tears of happiness.

The cat hissed at him again, and Leon glared at it. He had half a mind to hiss back, but he could only imagine how Riku would react to that.

The cat froze, backing away from the scary purple monster.

"Mr. Snufflefluffykins! We shouldn't be here! This wasn't our stop! No cat nip for you for a month!" Trapped between Leon's glare and Selphie, the poor animal let out what sounded almost like a whimper.

Selphie grabbed the animal, racing from the room. "Bye guys!" She called back, giggling as she held Mr. Snufflefluffykins in a death grip.

"Meow!" The poor animal wailed.

The class blinked. Then, Rikku stared giggling. Paine smiled. Yuffie burst out laughing, and Cloud started chuckling.

Behind him, Riku kept laughing. "Nice style Leon," he stated, "I never would have guessed that purple was your color!"

Leon bent over, picking up the nearly empty purple paint bucket. He then proceeded to dump the remains over Riku's head, who stared at him, wide eyes in shock.

"My hair!" Riku gasped, holding out a now purple lock.

Growling, he picked up a canister of paint, opening the plastic lid. The rest of the class ran for the door, figuring they needed a safe place to hide.

Riku flung the pink paint at Leon, and it covered his expensive leather pants.

Leon glared at the wet, pink pants he was now wearing. Looking up, he narrowed gray eyes at Riku. Reaching past the boy, he grabbed another bucket of paint, and tossed the lime green paint all over Riku, destroying his expensive tennis shoes.

Riku glared at him. "That's it. This is WAR!"

Cloud, Yuffie, Rikku, and Paine stared, wide eyed as the two hurled paint at each other. It was actually kind of funny.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, and the four students turned to see Quistis, the head teacher, glaring at them.

"Nothing," Yuffie smiled at her while Cloud closed the door.

"Class just ended," she finished. Quistis raised an eyebrow, not quite believing what she was hearing, but with a flick of her heel, turned and walked away.

"Whew! That was close!" Rikku exclaimed, opening the door and peering back in.

"You're telling me," Yuffie replied, joining the blonde.

Cloud sighed.

"Take this!" Riku yelled, chucking the last paint container at Leon. He glared at his paint colored teacher.

Leon smirked at him, and Riku gulped as the older man pulled out a hidden canister of paint.

"I win," he growled, walking towards Riku. The scared teenager backed against Leon's desk, gulping as his teacher tipper the canister, splashing yellow paint across his chest.

This wasn't fair! There had to be some way to pay Leon back. Riku's eyes widened, and the mischievous boy grinned.

Grabbing Leon by the collar of his shirt, Riku pulled the older man into a bruising kiss, wrapping his legs around the purple haired professor.

Leon was stiff against him, and Riku smiled against his lips, thrusting his hips against Leon's and earning a throaty gasp.

"Brat," Leon whispered against his lips, before he shoved Riku onto the desk hard enough to wind him.

"Ouch!" Riku complained, before Leon captured his lips, slipping a tongue into Riku's mouth and running his hand under the rim of Riku's paint stained shirt.

Riku wrapped his arms around Leon's long neck, his fingers digging into Leon's back, pulling him closer.

"Yuffie, don't do it," Cloud hissed, as Yuffie pulled out her digital camera.

"Sorry Cloud. Yaoi fan girl duty comes first!" With that she took the picture.

_**FLASH!**_

Riku moaned in disappointment as Leon pulled away from him, glaring at the doorway. As the warmth pulled away, Riku could feel his erection pulsing, begging for release.

"Why?" Riku asked, banging his head back on the table. "Why?" He asked again, emphasizing it with another bang.

It was getting so bad that he couldn't even dream of Leon fucking him without being interrupted.

"You know," Rikku suddenly giggled. "I'm a lesbian, but even I have to admit that was hot. I think you gave Cloud a hard on!"

Cloud glared at her, and Yuffie's eyes sparkled. "Yay! Threesome!"

Leon took Yuffie's moment of distraction to grab her camera, and he shoved it into his desk.

"All of you get to your seats before I fail you," Leon commanded, turning to Riku. "That includes you," he said, pointing.

Riku snorted, gracefully lifting himself from the wooden desk. "Yes professor," he smirked, walking within inches of Leon.

Leon pointedly avoided Riku's eyes as the boy walked back to his seat. Yuffie was scowling, clearly missing her camera.

The rest of class was surprisingly silent. There were no snide remarks from Yuffie, no sexual innuendos from Riku, no complaints from Cloud, and no giggling from Rikku.

All in all, it was very refreshing.

"Class dismissed," Leon told them, picking up his bag to leave. Riku ran after him, his bag swung over his shoulder.

"Leon, you owe me for the hair," he growled, poking the taller man in the chest. Leon raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy skeptically.

"I don't owe you anything," he replied, calmly turning and walking away. Riku stalked after him, a tired frown on his face.

Leon walked to his car, and digging through his pockets, he pulled out his keys, about to open the car door when Riku grabbed him.

The younger boy was comfortably warm against his back, and his arms clutched Leon's waist tightly, crinkling the paint stained fabric.

"You're right. I owe you, a lot. Thanks."

Leon stiffened. Riku usually was flippant and arrogant, and he even though Leon had only known the boy a short amount of time, he had a feeling the Riku was very prideful, much like himself.

Leon brought an arm up to cover Riku's, stroking the paint covered skin gently. God, the boy was so unbearable, but moments like this made it all worth it.

Turning roughly in Riku's grasp, Leon gazed down at the boy and wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders. They were covered in dry paint of so many different colors that they were basically a giant gay pride symbol, especially with the pink and purple.

Riku stood on his tiptoes, closing the space between both their mouths. The two of them stood there, colorful badges of gay pride, basking in the warmth of each other.

Surprisingly, Riku was the one who pulled away first.

"Leon," his voice was almost a whisper as he buried his head in Leon's neck.

"What do you want?" The older man asked, his hand absentmindedly stroking circles on Riku's back. The boy shivered, leaning closer to the older man.

"Do you want to go out on a date?" Leon paused, remembering what a complete disaster their first 'date' had been. Then he thought of the boy in his arms. 'Wouldn't it be horrible, to reach the end of your life and realize you've never lived?'

"You're paying," Leon smiled into the younger boy's hair, nearly laughing as the younger boy let out a muffled groan of anger.

"Leon," green eyes looked up at him, "you better be kidding."

3333333333

Riku nearly sobbed as he handed over his money.

2.50 for the muffin…

30.00 for the rent…

20.00 for gas…

74.00-52.50 equaled… (Hey, there was a reason for him not majoring in math!) 21.50!

"And I'll take the rest for you being a pain in the ass," Leon announced cruelly, snatching away his hard earned cash.

"Hey!" Riku complained, "do you know what I had to go through to earn that money?"

Leon shrugged, pocketing the cash, and turned to the oven.

"I got spit on, hit on, leash burns, and had to apologize to the mailman," Riku insisted.

Suddenly, a small noise caught his attention. Riku strained to hear it, suddenly noticing the shaking in Leon's shoulders.

"You-you're laughing," Riku said in awe, and then he put two and two together. "You're laughing at me."

This only caused Leon to laugh out loud, throwing his head back and leaning on the counter.

"It's not funny!" Riku insisted. Honestly, being dragged around by a bunch of rabid dogs wasn't his idea of a good time.

He walked up to the hysterical man, poking him in the arm. "Cut it out!" He insisted, only to cause Leon to explode in a fresh peal of laughter.

"Fine. I'll give you something to really laugh about!"

Riku tackled the older man, his thin, nimble fingers attacking Leon's stomach, sides, and knees. Riku smiled as he watched the supposedly invincible man being beaten by something as simple as tickling.

Riku burst out laughing as Leon pinned his arms to the counter, his free hand tickling every sensitive spot on the teen's body. Riku writhed and wiggled, vainly attempting to escape the older man's grasp. Twisting his arms, he freed up a hand which he used to mercilessly tease Leon's sides.

After what seemed like hours but could really only be seconds, the two collapsed, exhausted, on the counter. Leon wrapped an arm around the smaller boys shoulders as Riku heaved and laughed all at the same time.

Slowly, Riku rolled over to stare into Leon's eyes, and watch the smile lighting the stoic man's face.

4444444444

"Cloud honey, what do you want for dinner?"

"Pancakes!"

…

…

…

_Ding Dong_

"Sephiroth! It's lovely to see you here again. You look so handsome? How's the military going?"

"It's nice to see you too, Aeris. Is Cloud here?"

"Yes, hold on a second. Cloud! Sephiroth's here!"

…

…

…

"Oh dear, I really must by some more pancake mix."

"Hello Cloud."

"General Sephiroth."

"You needn't salute Cloud. You're not in the military anymore."

"Cloud honey. I don't have enough pancake mix. You'll just have to give your share to Sephiroth!"

"What? God hates me!"

5555555555

"MOM!" Kairi called, running all over her rather large house.

"DAD!" She called again, locking all the doors, if only to buy herself sometime.

Hmmm… It appeared that no parents were present in the vicinity. Kairi smiled, a naughty smile, one that promised mischief.

"Sora, you can come out now!" Kairi whispered, and the closet door opened, Sora crawling out.

"No parents?" The spiky haired teen asked.

"No parents," Kairi replied, walking silkily towards her boyfriends.

When the cats are away, the mice shall play…

6666666666

"_Squall, I think I love you," Rinoa stepped off the stool. She had been Leon's best model, and everyone loved his art, when it had her in it._

"_Squall, I love you." She was more sure of herself now, fingering the ring that hung around her neck, Griever._

_Did he love her? Leon looked up at her, the random woman he had picked off the streets, just because she was pretty. The woman who had grown on him, the child who had showed him how to live._

"_I love you too, Rinoa."_

_And her smile, that delightful, playfully naïve smile. Squall just couldn't help but smile back at her as he gathered her in his arms._

7777777777

Riku quickly sorted through his underwear. Which one to wear? His Mickey boxers… Nah, too childish. White briefs? Too plain. Suddenly, Riku's fingers caught on a slim, silky black thong. Riku raised an eyebrow. It was sexy…

Meanwhile, Leon nervously adjusted his shirt, straightening the tight, dark blue fabric. Rinoa had always insisted that this color brought out his eyes…

Riku hopped around, practically pouring himself into the skin tight black denim jeans, his free hand lathering his hair with finishing cream. So much to do… So much to do… He couldn't believe he was going on a date with Leon!

Leon nodded, listing all the places Kairi was listing off to him over the phone. Places to go… The State Fair sounded… Well it didn't sound miserable. Besides, he had never been to a state fair before. It would be a new experience, for sure.

Riku hurriedly pulled on his skin tight, red t-shirt, following it with a high necked black vest that zipped up the center. Glancing in the mirror, Riku adjusted his hair. It had to look perfect (aka, like he hadn't spent anytime doing it.) Running a brush through the drying strands, Riku quickly pulled on a pair of black tennis shoes. He was almost finished!

Leon stared at the large assortment of boots in his closet with raised eyebrows. He really needed to get some new shoes… Digging through his closet, Leon finally pulled out a pair of blue and white tennis shoes. Sighing, Leon slipped his feet into the unused shoes. He couldn't believe he had actually agreed to this.

Racing into the hall, Riku ran straight into Leon, inhaling the fresh smell of the man's intoxicating cologne.

"I take it you're ready," Leon said, steadying the younger boy. Riku nodded, trying to ignore the feeling of Leon's bare hands on his arms, or the way Leon's navy blue shirt brought out the blue in his eyes.

The car ride was quick and fairly painless, well, compared to the unusual couple's other car trips…

Riku unbuckled his seat belt and bonded out of the car, Leon following behind him. In the warm glow cast by the fair's lights, Riku's denim clad legs looked almost edible.

The night was fresh and exciting, with Leon dishing out money to buy Riku his favorite treats, and trying a few himself.

"Riku, why must you insist that I try this 'Fried Twinkie?'"

"Come on Leon."

"It looks disgusting, and unhealthy."

"Live a little Leon."

"Fine. I'll eat a piece if you do."

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

"Disgusting!"

"…Whatever. Riku, are you going to eat the rest of that?"

"Have it. I think I may be sick…"

They also enjoyed the carnival rides.

"Ohh, The Upchucker. That one sounds fun."

"I'm not riding that."

"What are you, chicken?"

"Says the boy who's afraid of a cat named Mr. Snufflefluffykins."

"This will be the last ride."

"You said that before the Topsy Turvy, the Magic Carpet, The Jack Sparrow, Neverland, and The Eliminator."

"Leon, if you don't ride it now, you'll spend your entire life wondering what it would have been like."

"…Whatever."

Of course, they couldn't pass the games.

"Look, a giant stuffed Mickey!"

"No, Riku."

"Oh, it only costs a dollar."

"No."

"Vender, I'll have one ticket."

10 dollars later…

"Told you these games are rigged. It's impossible to win."

"Oh yeah, why don't you try Leon?"

"…Fine."

"Folks, we have a winner!"

"…I hate you."

And finally, they headed to the fair grounds to see the animals.

"Animals stink."

"…"

"I mean, the only place I like pigs are on my plate beside my eggs."

"…"

"The smell is horrible, isn't it Leon? Leon?"

"…"

"Leon, wearing ear plugs is not funny!"

"…"

Anyways, Leon and Riku were having an all around good time until they got to the pig wrestling. Now, usually the two city slickers would have been able to pass by unnoticed, but that night the prize for catching the biggest, fattest, meanest hog was none other than-

"A Trip for two to Disney World!"


	9. Pigs and Plans

-1Leon glared at the pig through slit gray eyes. He didn't care about a Disney Vacation or whatever other prizes there were to offer. He was just too prideful to admit defeat to an animal that ate slops and feces. You just don't cross some lines.

Mud covered his outfit, his white tennis shoes now a disgusting shade of brown. Rolling his shoulders, Leon lunged at the pig, hearing a now familiar snort before said pig leapt out of the way, large head bobbing.

He fell into another mud pit, vaguely wondering how an animal that heavy could be so fat.

Switching directions quickly, Leon tackled the pig, throwing all of his one hundred and whatever weight onto the pig's 500 pound body. The pig momentarily lost its balance, and Leon wrapped an arm around his neck, once again pushing his weight into the pig.

He would win this! He would not lose to an animal!

The pig started to run in huge, jarring circled, carrying Leon along with him. Leon clung to the pink beast's thick neck, pushing his heels into the mud. No stupid pig was going to defeat him. Mud splattered all over the place, hitting the fence, some of the viewers, Leon's already muddy hair…

God, Riku owed him for this.

Finally, heaving in exhaustion, the pig stopped, and Leon, taking advantage of the situation pushed as hard as he could. Finally, the pig landed on its side with a thump, Leon holding the tired animal down.

His head was pounding, his heart was racing, and he was panting, but a sadistic grin appeared on his face. Take that, bacon bits.

"Folks, I can't believe it, but we have a winner!"

The crowd roared, whistling, screaming, stomping, and clapping their hands raw. Getting to his feet, Leon walked over to the cowboy commenter, grabbing the large, brown envelope with a muddy hand.

"We're going to Disney World; we're going to Disney World!" Leon stumbled as a large silver blur attached itself to his chest, squeezing him tightly.

Leon rolled his eyes, attempting to pry Riku off him. "And who says I'm taking you with me anyway?"

Riku looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you don't, I'll trash your house," he challenged, standing on his tiptoes and pecking Leon on the lips.

Leon rolled his eyes once again, leading Riku and his new, giant stuffed Mickey back to the SUV Yuffie had loaned him. Leon smirked. After all the paint and mud stains, he was sure Yuffie was going to be very happy with him.

Wrapping an arm around Riku's shoulders, the two gazed at the stars, completely at peace.

…………………

"Kairi!" A voice called, echoing through the large house.

"Crap!" Kairi stumbled out of the cocoon of sheets she and Sora had created, shaking Sora awake.

"Wha…? Another round?" Kairi blushed, hearing her father's footsteps banging up the stairs.

Shoving Sora off the bed, she hurriedly squeezed him into her closet, tossing him his clothes.

"Hurry and get dressed!" She hissed, spraying the room with body mist and she pulled on her Minnie mouse pajamas. Yes, she was the picture of innocence.

"Kairi, who are you talking to?" Her father's voice sounded oddly suspicious.

"Myself daddy dearest!"

Kairi hurriedly laid back in bed, pulling the cover over herself to hide the messed up sheets. Jutting her lower lip out and widening her eyes, Kairi prepared for the inevitable.

"Kairi?" The door swung open and Kairi faked a yawn, stretching as if she had just woken up from a deep slumber.

"Daddy, it's so late! Can't you let me go back to sleep?" Insert puppy eyes here

Her father smiled at his sweet, innocent, pure little girl. "Of course honey."

The door swung shut just as Sora burst out of the closet, tugging on a giant yellow tennis shoe. (You know what they say about guys with big feet…)

"Oh and Kairi?"

Sora dropped to the floor, rolling under his girlfriend's bed. Ewww… That had to be a new type of mold.

"Just remember to call Sora's mother to tell her that Sora's spending the night."

Kairi blinked, and her father chuckled.

"I was a teenager once too," he told her. "Besides, his tennis shoe is sticking out from underneath the bed."

---------------------------------

"Ohh! Sephiroth!"

Aeris held the laundry in her arms, blushing. Okay, she knew that Cloud might be bisexual, but with Sephiroth?

"Nnnn… More please!"

Aeris blushed even more. However, following that blush was a concerned frown. Lately, she had a feeling that she and Cloud were off. The attraction had faded. Maybe it was because he found something in Sephiroth that he couldn't see in her?

"Oh, that's the spot! Right there, harder! Oh god Seph, you're so good!"

Dropping the laundry, Aeris turned and ran down the hall, her eyes filled with tears. How could Cloud leave her for 6 feet of leather bound muscle?

…

Never mind.

"Cloud how could you?" Tossing Cloud's favorite vase at the door, she watched as it swung the old, thin door open. Cloud and Sephiroth were both staring at her with wide eyes, Cloud sitting on the ground by his bed, Sephiroth behind him, the older man's hands rubbing the blonde's shoulders.

…

…

A massage.

Oh! That made sense.

Aeris gulped. "Ummm… Never mind," she whispered, blushing. "Why don't you two go back to your massage?"

Cloud blinked.

"Aeris, what was that all about?"

Aeris blushed even redder, and Sephiroth smirked as he leaned over and whispered something in Cloud's ear. Evil sexy general…

"Oh. Wow. Yuck! Me, and him, and that! God Aeris!"

Aeris stomped her foot. "Well it's not that unbelievable!"

"Are you kidding me? Why would I want to do anything like that with him?" Cloud had a slight blush covering his high cheekbones. Oh god, he was blushing.

That meant that he had a crush on Sephiroth!

In tears, Aeris ran off, Cloud chasing after her. "Aeris wait!"

Sephiroth was left sitting on the couple's bed, running a hand through his long hair.

Sighing, the general stood regally. "I don't know whether to be offended or amused."

…………………………

Leon sighed as he towel dried his hair. The brown envelope was sitting on his sink, glaring at him. Today was Friday, and they didn't have class until Wednesday, so the trip could be good for relaxation purposes.

_Ding-dong!_

With a sigh, Leon walked out to the front door, swearing that if it were a girl scout selling cookies he'd kill her.

Stupid cookies.

Opening the door cautiously, Leon gazed out, right into heart achingly familiar brown eyes.

……………………

"_I don't think this is going to work out," Rinoa's voice was soft as she stood be his door, her luggage at her feet._

_Squall turned his head away. "Why?" He asked._

"_It's just, I try to get close to you, and you're so cold, Leon. It's like living with ice! I've tried to open you up, I honestly have, but I just don't think… I don't think I can live this way."_

_Squall simply nodded. If she wanted to leave, that was her choice._

"_Goodbye Squall," there were tears in her eyes. Squall's throat burned._

"_Goodbye Rinoa." The door closed softly, and she was gone. Resting his arms on his knees, Squall sighed. Pictures of her surrounded him, suffocating him. He needed to leave this place, needed to leave her._

_The next morning he got a job offering on a small island. He took it._

…………………………

"How'd you find me?" Leon didn't know why those were the first words out of his mouth, but they fit.

"Squall," her voice was soft, "ever since I left you, I haven't been able to forget you."

Leon opened the door wider, ushering her into his house. She dragged a case along with her, luggage. She was here to stay.

"Rinoa," Leon started.

"Squall," Rinoa interrupted, "I know I made a mistake, but I love you. Just, let me stay the night and we can see where it goes from there."

Leon paused. Why was he hesitating? He loved this woman.

"Leon?" Riku seemed pale, even more so than usual. He also looked young, so very young, and Leon gulped, feeling a familiar burning in his throat.

"Who's that?" Both Riku and Rinoa had spoken at the same time. Riku's eyes searched Leon's face, his knuckles white as his fingers clenched at his side.

"Riku, this is my…" Leon paused, turning away from the teenage boy. "My fiancé. Rinoa, this is my roommate."

There was a cold pause in the room, and Leon could feel Rinoa gripping his hand, and he could hear Riku shifting uneasily.

"It's nice to meet you, Rinoa," Riku's voice sounded very soft, not excited and confident.

"Nice to meet you too. It's good to know that someone's been taking care of my Squall." She laughed, and it sounded like pure, crystal bells.

"Yeah. He's helpless on his own, isn't he?" Riku's laugh sounded hallow, and it echoed even in the small room.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," Riku stated, and Leon could almost see those picture perfect green eyes staring at his cream carpet. "I'm not feeling too well."

Leon let out a breath he'd been holding as Riku's soft, padded footsteps echoed down the hall, and a door closed quietly.

What had he been expecting? Was Riku supposed to fight for him? It was preposterous. They'd only known each other a few days. He and Rinoa had known each other for years.

"Let's head to bed, Squall. I'm tired." And she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, and Leon wrapped an arm around her slim waist, leading her back into his room.

He couldn't help but look over his shoulder, trying to see if Riku was still there.

………………….

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

Kairi rolled over and picked up her cell phone, glaring at it. Who was calling her at midnight, anyway?

Lifting the phone to her ear, she yawned. "Hello, this is Kairi--"

Her eyes widened. "Riku, what's wrong?"

A pause. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Seriously. Don't worry, I'll kick his ass."

"Oh, shut up Riku. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye."

Clicking the phone shut, Kairi shoved Sora.

"Umm… Kairi?" He rubbed his eyes, looking so adorable that Kairi wanted to squeeze the life out of him. She still couldn't believe that they had done… Kairi blushed. It was a good thing her mother had given her those condoms.

"We have a problem with Operation: Make sure Riku finds the perfect man to make him perfectly happy."

Sora was up in an instant. "What can we do?" He asked.

"Well…" And Kairi whispered her plan into Sora's ear.

……………………

Yuffie bashed her head against the top of the car as the phone rang.

"Urghhh…. Stupid piece of shit!"

_Ring, Ring_

"This better be good," Yuffie hissed into the phone as she jerked it from its receiver.

A smirk.

"Don't worry, I know some people too. We'll be right over."

"Oh, don't worry about it. A yaoi fan girl's work is never done."

…………………

"Aeris, please!" Cloud shouted, chasing her around the kitchen as Sephiroth watched from the stairway.

"Please what, Cloud?" Aeris asked. "If you want more pancakes, you're going to have to make them yourself!"

_Ring, Ring_

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and stared at the phone.

_Ring, Ring_

"Aeris, I'd do anything for you. I'm even taking that stupid art class for you!"

It didn't seem either one of them was going to answer.

_Ring, Ring_

"Stupid! Art isn't stupid! Art is beautiful!"

Sephiroth picked up the phone. "Hello, Strife residence."

"This is Sephiroth speaking. I'm a friend of the… Happy couple."

"Really. That's rather interesting. Don't worry, we'll be there" Sephiroth paused at another crashing sound, "as soon as possible."

……………………………

"Nnnn… Paine!" Rikku moaned as Paine's skilled tongue traced patterns over her skin. Oh, she loved it when her girlfriend got into moods like this.

_Ring, Ring_

"Ignore it," Paine hissed, nipping Rikku's collarbone. Rikku bit her lip, tilting her head to the side to give Paine better access.

_Ring, Ring_

"But Paine, it could be Yunie."

Paine glared at the phone. Rikku kissed her girlfriend quickly before she grabbed it.

"Hello!"

A shocked pause.

"Really Yuffie. I didn't know he was bi."

Indignation. A cute pout.

"Yes, this needs some major rectification! Paine and I will be right over!"

…………………………

Riku stared at his Mickey plushie's butt.

"He was dating me when he had a fiancé!" Riku exclaimed, his anger overflowing. The giant Mickey that Leon had won for him was sticking out of his waste basket, butt exposed to the world.

"Okay, so I know I didn't really give him a chance to say no, but he could have told me. I wasn't that suffocating, was I?"

The Mickey plushie's butt stared at him. Its tail drooped.

"Don't give me that look. This is his fault. This is all his fault. I didn't know he was involved. I would have never--" Riku paused, cursing his voice for cracking.

"I wouldn't have--" he paused again, stifling a sob.

Falling forward, he landed on the plump bed that smelled slightly of Leon, like everything in the room did.

"I want to hate him," Riku admitted, his eyes staring past Mickey, bright green and watery.

"I want to hate him so much, but I can't." Riku hated how his voice cracked and a hot, watery tear spilled over his face. His fingers traced the pale, almost non existent scar on his stomach. A year had done wonders for his body, taming the grotesque mark until it was nearly invisible.

"I think I was starting to fall in love with him."

The Mickey butt just sat there in the trashcan.

………………

Leon couldn't sleep.

He didn't know why he couldn't sleep, as it was never something that had bothered him before, but for some reason, his mind just wouldn't shut down.

In his arms, Rinoa turned, attempting to get comfortable. Her brows were creased in a worried frown.

"Hey," the voice sounded softer than Leon remembered it, and he looked up to see his 'roommate' staring at him.

"What do you want?" Leon's voice sounded harsher than he intended, but Riku didn't so much as flinch.

"I just wanted to apologize, for, well, you know," Riku seemed oddly timid, turning his head to the side so that his long bangs covered his face.

"_He wasn't always like this, ya know?" She motioned to the boy lying in Leon's arms._

"_He didn't always throw himself at innocent bystanders. He used to be kind of shy, actually. He drove everyone but Sora and I off with a glare and didn't let anybody come too close. It's almost hard to believe he's the same person."_

_She removed her hand from Riku's hair, staring at Leon with amazing blue violet eyes._

"_So?" Leon asked, wondering why she was telling him this._

"_He's had a hard life, and it's taken a lot to get him to open up. If you do anything to make him turn back into that glaring little boy…"_

"Forget it," Leon told him, calmly, a sense of finality to his voice. This thing, whatever it was, between himself and Riku, had to be squashed before it progressed any further.

"Yeah," the shutting of the door cemented the deal, the fact that nothing would ever happen again. It should've made Leon relieved, but even with Rinoa's curled against him, the sweet angel that she was, Leon couldn't sleep.

He didn't notice the wide brown eyes that had stayed open through the conversation, or the gleam of worry and uncertainty in them.

………………

The next morning, as Riku saw Leon and Rinoa off to the airport, promising to look after the car, a plot was unveiling itself in Leon's house.

Sora, Kairi, Cloud, Aeris, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Rikku, and Paine had spent all night scheming. Scheming what, you may ask.

You see, Kairi and Sora were very determined friends. Riku had introduced the two of them, so they believed that it was destiny for them to make sure he was happy.

Similarly, Yuffie had taken a fast liking to Riku, and after spying on him, she had been introduced to Kairi. The two of them had become instantaneous friends, so naturally, when Kairi called about Riku, Yuffie had agreed and given Kairi Aeris's (a good friend) number, while she called Rikku, another good friend.

So here they were, deciding how to get Leon and Riku back together.

"OK everyone, pancakes are ready!" Aeris smiled, setting the plates before everybody except Cloud. While the angry cook wasn't looking, a certain silver haired general who was feeling oddly sympathetic slid him a pancake.

Everyone else was silent. Aeris could be scary when she was mad.

"So, does everybody know their part of the plan?" Kairi, (aka the mastermind) asked.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Rikku giggled, wiggling around in her spot on Paine's lap.

"I have a question," Cloud raised his hand. "Why am I the one paying for everything?"

Dead silence swept through the kitchen.

"Anyways," Kairi spoke loudly, desperate to change the topic, "he should be coming back any second now. Rikku, is everything packed?"

The blonde nodded.

"Paine, did you get the information on hotels, parks and such?"

The leather clad woman smirked.

"Cloud, do you have the appropriate tickets?"

The spiky haired college student set the tickets down on the table.

"Yuffie, did you manage to secure the spy equipment?"

Yuffie grinned, rubbing her palms together eagerly.

"Aeris, did you pack healthy snacks?"

The brunette chef nodded happily, collecting the plates and rinsing them.

"OK, Sephiroth, did you do… Umm… Did you do whatever it is you do?"

The general looked up from his damaged cuticles to nod. He found this all relatively amusing.

"And Sora, good job with moral support!"

Sora nodded happily, a smile on his face.

Suddenly, they heard the door open.

"OK everyone, this is it! Remember, we can't let him escape," Kairi hissed.

The silver haired boy walked into the kitchen. "Um… Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Rikku wailed.

Riku took one look at the group, turned, and ran.

………………

"Squall I can't believe we're going to Disney World!" Rinoa was bouncing around in her seat, staring out the plane window.

"…Whatever," Was his ever so elegant reply.

Rinoa stiffened for a second, before she went back to bouncy around excitedly. "Look at all the clouds," she whispered, her face pressed against the window.

An image superimposed itself over hers. Broader shoulders, a narrow waist, and layered silver hair replaced the feminine figure of his fiancé. Leon blinked away the sensation, trying to forget the thought that had gone along with it.

_I wonder what Riku would be like, sitting here next to me?_

……………………

Riku struggled fruitlessly against his bonds. Duct tape was strong!

"Good job, Sephiroth," Kairi congratulated the older man. "I never thought we would catch him."

And indeed, the silver haired man had moved so quickly that Riku had barely made it to the door before he was swept off his feet and tossed over a broad shoulder. In revenge, Riku had yanked at a piece of hair. Sephiroth had spared no mercy in dropping the boy a good six feet to the ground.

"Now Riku," Yuffie began, her hands behind her back, pacing excitedly. "You're going to do as we say, do you understand?"

Riku sputtered past his gag, shaking his head violently. The wood of his chair groaned as he rocked it back and forth.

"Hmm… He doesn't seem to be in agreement," Yuffie smirked. "Rikku?"

The blonde girl wickedly held out his small stuffed Mickey, worn from age, a dagger pressed into its neck. Riku's eyes widened.

"So, do you understand Riku?" Riku nodded complacently, his hair swishing back and forth.

"Good boy," Yuffie told him, stepping back into the shadows of the darkened kitchen. Around him, Riku could hear voices and see vague forms, but he couldn't really see anyone besides Rikku.

"Now, remember Riku, as your friends, we want to help you," Kairi looked almost sinister in the candle light. Riku growled at her. She had planned this, he knew it. Sora wasn't bright enough, and the rest of them didn't really know him. When he got loose, he was going to strangle her.

"Therefore," Riku suddenly felt very scared. Kairi never said therefore unless something evil was about to happen.

"We're sending you to Disney land to get your man back."

If Riku could have, he would have groaned. Leon was not his man! He and Rinoa were the perfect couple, and Riku didn't want to stand in there way… OK, he did! But it wasn't like he stood a chance!

"However, for this mission, you will need some special equipment. Luckily, Dr.P and her assistant Rikku are here to explain those to you."

Out of the shadows stepped a tall, menacing woman, accompanied by his female namesake.

"Exhibit 1," Rikku pulled out a picture.

"As you can see, we have the classic pair of handcuffs."

Riku struggled against his bonds.

"Exhibit 2," Rikku flipped the picture.

"The purple maid's dress, as given to you by a certain mother."

"And finally, exhibits 3 and 4," Rikku smirked as she held out the last picture. Riku's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Necessary for sexual excursions, we present the latex condom and lube. As a demonstration, I will show you how to apply a condom."

Riku gagged as Paine pulled out a banana.

"And remember Riku," Rikku piped out, "the only way to avoid STDs and pregnancy," Riku glared at her, "is to practice abstinence. So always remember words of wisdom from my mother."

She cleared her throat, puffing out her chest. "You can't spell dick, without ick."

Riku swore he was going to die from mortification.

……………………

And that was how Riku found himself sitting in an airplane flying to Florida (the limp penis, as Rikku had so kindly reminded him.)

And so, when Riku opened the 'healthy snack pack' Aeris had given him and found dried, chopped up banana pieces, you can understand why he gagged and decided not to eat anything.

Riku also discovered another thing about airlines. The guy sitting next to you will always be annoying.

"Really, Riku," Riku didn't know how the guy had guessed his name, "allow yourself to be one with the darkness. Allow it to seduce you, engulf you, hypnotize you."

Riku scooted away as a large hand squeezed his upper thigh.

"Hello," the man on his other side stared at him with golden eyes.

"Hi…" Riku asked wearily. The man smiled.

"Don't worry so much," he ran a hand through Riku's hair. "This is all nothing. Everything is nothingness. Nothingness is eternal."

"Uh huh," Riku backed away, accidentally falling into the darkness freak's arms.

"So you have decided to allow the darkness into your heart?" The arms reached around to stroke his chest, working their way down his stomach.

"Allow me to posses you. When I am inside of you I can give you strength."

As his hand stroked a nipple, Riku decided he definitely did not like where this was going. He lifted a leg to move, only for it to be pinned to a seat by the other man.

"You are truly a wonderful creation born from nothingness." Golden eyes examined him.

"Remember how powerful nothingness is. Like your beauty, it will last for an eternity."

A hand stroked his inner thigh, getting dangerously close to touching his--

"banana!" Riku shouted suddenly, pushing both men off of him. "If you don't mind, I would like to eat my banana."

Grabbing his snacks, he huddled in on himself, popping pieces of dried banana into his mouth.

Suddenly, the darkness guy leaned forward, his hot breath stinging Riku's ear. "If you want, you can also eat my banana."

Riku jerked away, sinking into his seat. Why him? Why god? Why?

…………………

People stared at Leon as he and Rinoa checked into their hotel. After all, it's not everyday that you see a man in Orlando, Florida garbed fully in leather, or at least, not a sane man.

Perhaps this is why they were backing away. Though, it could also be the glare Leon was sending at everyone.

The attendant at the desk looked extremely bored. He was a thin, gangly teenager with acne problems and bright green hair. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Leon turned away as Rinoa happily handled things. Yes, this social stuff was best left to her. A scared woman with two small children passed him wearily. Leon glared, and the little girl clung to her mother's arm.

Yes, this stuff was best left to Rinoa.

…………………

Riku was on a mission.

A very important mission, he convinced himself as he spied on the happy couple from behind a trashcan.

He had to give Rinoa credit. Her outfit was acceptable. A short white summer dress with spaghetti straps clung to her slim frame, serving the dual purpose of being fashionable yet comfortably cool.

Riku sighed. He didn't even know what he was doing here? What was he supposed to do, jump out at Leon and proclaim his undying love?

As Riku stood to move, his foot kicked a pop can, which spun across the ground, hitting one Leon's leather boots.

"Crap!" Riku whispered. As if in slow motion, Leon started to turn his head. Like a trapped animal, Riku stared at his surroundings, trying desperately to find an escape. He could not allow Leon to realize that he'd been desperate enough to follow him!

Desperatly, he yanked someone's arm, pulling the unsuspecting person into a kiss.

"What is it Squall?" Rinoa asked as Riku wrapped his arms around the strangers neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and hide his characteristic hair. Arms grabbed him around the waist, pulling him closer.

O… K…

"Nothing… I just thought I saw… Never mind…"

Gasping for breath, Riku pulled away, staring into lustful golden eyes.

There was no way in Hell…

"I see you have embraced the darkness," the voice said, and Riku attempted to jerk from his grip, unsuccessfully. "Let us continue this elsewhere," he whispered in Riku's ear.

"Someone HELP! Rape!"

…………………

Leon's heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice.

"Hey, isn't that-" Before Rinoa could even finish her sentence, Leon was gone.

Rinoa smiled softly, following behind her fiancé at a slower pace. She didn't want to let him go, but at the same time she wanted for him to feel happy.

A frown tugged at the corner of her lips.

…………………

Leon was going to kill that brat. Leon was going to save him from whatever trouble he had managed to get himself into, and then he was going to grab the kid by the neck and slowly _squeeze._

Pulling the large man off his roommate, Leon glared at him. "Get out of here," he commanded tonelessly. The man smirked at him before leaving.

"Riku!" There was a rush of brown hair, and Rinoa had pulled Riku into a giant bear hug.

"Are you okay? That man didn't do anything did he? If he did, I have some maze in my purse. I'll go after him!"

Leon just stared at the two as Riku smiled at Rinoa's antics, reassuring her that he was fine while he swept a strand of hair behind his ear.

Riku…

Riku… Was…

Riku… Was… Here…

Slowly Leon put two and two together, and then he walked up to Riku, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

Riku sighed irritably. "It's not like I wanted to come. I mean, who in their right mind would want to spend time with you?"

The two roommates glared at each other, full of anger.

Yes, it was the beginning of a wonderful vacation…


	10. Mickey, Got it Memorized?

Hola! Long time no see... Sorry, between school and writer's block and more school (the homework, the homework I tell you!) This has been pushed back...

So, this is like the second or third to last chapter. I'm not really too happy with it, but it sets up a lot for the next chapters. I tried to keep it funny, but there definitely is more drama. Plus... More of their friends acting like idiots!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

"Die fly, DIE!" Rinoa hissed, chasing around the ultra large, ultra spastic fly that seemed to want to make her life a living hell.

_**Buzz… Buzz…**_

Buzz, buzz, buzz. Couldn't a girl get some beauty sleep? Rinoa lifted the fly swatter above her head, watching at the fly landed on the slightly open door that separated her room from Riku's.

_**SQUISH**_

Rinoa cringed at the fly guts that now adorned her hotel room. Well, at least the fly couldn't buzz anymore.

"Leon," Rinoa wrinkled her nose in silent curiosity. Leon? Wasn't that the name Riku called Squall?

Curious, she leaned her head through the doorway, looking into the other room.

"I can't believe you followed us here," Squall was angry, his fist's clenched, his jaw squared, and lips pulled into a thin line.

Rinoa blinked. Why would Squall get that angry? She frowned slightly. Did this have anything to do with the conversation they had had the night before? Rinoa blinked, continuing to listen in on the bickering roommates.

"It's not like I had a choice," Riku continued. "You see, all of my friends and your friends got together and kind of forced me into it."

Squall snorted in disbelief and Rinoa bit her lip. She knew Squall's friends, and she knew that they- especially that cute but crazy ninja Yuffie- were capable of doing something like that.

"Besides, this is your fault. You shouldn't have led me on," Riku's voice suddenly had an angry edge, and Rinoa gripped the door intently. This was like what Juan and Isabella were arguing about in her favorite Spanish soap.

See, Juan was engaged, but his fiancé had run off, so he found comfort in the arms of his student Isabella. Later, his girlfriend had come back, and he had left Isabella pregnant!

Qué una lastima.

So would that put Riku in Isabella's spot? Rinoa's eyes widened. Was Riku pregnant?

Suddenly, the door gave out and flung open, and Rinoa lost her balance and fell forward into Riku's room.

Two pairs of eyes studied her as Rinoa sat up angrily. "Squall! I'm gone for two months and you got Riku pregnant?"

There was a pregnant (pun intended) pause as the three stared at each other.

Finally, Riku seemed to realize what Rinoa had just said.

"What?"

………………

Meanwhile, on a certain group of islands…

"Kairi, why are some of the condoms missing from the box I gave you?" Kairi's mother asked, and Kairi paled.

Did her father tell her mother? GOOD GOD NO!

Wait a second…

"Mom, why are you looking for my condoms anyways?"

Her mother paused, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, just making sure you're not using them of course!" She replied, a slight strain behind the usual cheer.

Kairi walked up to her mother and snatched back the box of condoms. "I don't believe you," she answered. Her mother chuckled lightly.

"Well you see, umm… That is…"

"MOM! EWWWW! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Kairi's mother raced out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

On both sides of the door, Kairi and her mother wiped the sweat from their brows. "Wow, it's a good thing I got out of that!" They both proclaimed.

At Sora's house…

"Oh, my ickleSorapuddingkins got a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you sweetie! Your father and I thought it would never happen!"

Sora choked as he was nearly smothered to death in his mother's suffocating grip.

"Good job son. Your mother and I were beginning to think you liked to take it up the ass like that fruity friend of yours."

Sora's eyes bulged from his head.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

…………………

Riku's eye twitched slightly. Leon raised an eyebrow. Blushing beet red, Rinoa dusted herself off and got to her feet, smiling innocently.

Riku continued to twitch.

Leon stiffened and watched Rinoa.

Rinoa glanced at the door.

The door swung shut, metaphorically (and literally) sealing her fate.

… Stupid doors…

"So… That was quite a fly!" Rinoa laughed.

Riku twitched.

Leon stared.

Rinoa smiled. Her mouth was starting to hurt.

Riku gulped. "Lady, do I look like I could give birth to any child?"

And suddenly, a shirt was pulled off.

Riku showed off his lack of mammary glands.

Leon stared.

Rinoa stared.

Riku heaved.

Leon tried to pretend he wasn't staring.

Rinoa wiped a small amount of drool from her mouth.

"So… Riku?" Rinoa spoke, clasping her hands in front of her, a determined glint in her eye. "Are you by any chance bisexual? Because we could so make this threesome thing work!"

Leon froze and wondered if he was the only sane person on earth.

Riku suddenly felt exposed and pulled on his shirt.

A fly buzzed around the room.

Rinoa twitched, grabbing her fly swatter.

The fly landed on the tip of Leon's nose.

Rinoa smiled victoriously and swung.

_**SpLaT!**_

Rinoa paused, paling rapidly.

Riku paled.

Leon twitched.

The dead fly fell off the end of his nose, leaving only a bit of blood behind.

Rinoa and Riku looked at each other. "Umm… Just a hint, this would be a good time to run," Riku warned the older girl.

Rinoa gulped.

…………………

"Sora my son, your mother informed me that earlier today I acted in a very inappropriate way when I criticized your friend's sexual options. This family is very open, and if you happened to like…Other… G-G-G-G-g-g-uyssss…. We would accept you. As long as he could play blitz ball."

Sora fidgeted in embarrassment, and Tidus let out what sounded like the howl of a dying chinchilla. Oh why had his dad decided to say this when he had friends over?

"Actually," Tidus swung an arm around Sora's shoulder and kissed his cheek sloppily, leaving a trail of drool. "Sora and I have something to tell you. We've been having hot, wild, passionate gay sex on the kitchen counter since we were sixteen."

The only warning the two boys had was Sora's father's eyes rolling into the back of his head before he landed with a thump on the hard wood floor at their feet.

"…Um…Dude," Tidus stated, prodding the man with a cautious foot. "I think your dad just fainted."

Sora rolled his eyes, racing to the phone and calling a number that had become far too familiar in his household.

Looked like he was going back to the hospital…

………………

"Oh doctor Tifa!" Tidus cried, hugging the woman around the middle and nuzzling his head into her bosom. "It was so scary! His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he just fell over. Sora and I had no time to react!"

Tifa patted the boy, trying to remove his iron grip and push him away. "There there, it's alright," she assured him.

"I think this has traumatized me for life!" Tidus cried, snuggling closer.

Tifa grinned. "Well in that case, we do have a trauma center," Tifa informed him. "Why don't we have Ms. Ursula help you."

The last thing Tidus saw was the huge, mole ridden, almost purple toned woman, before he was dragged away.

"Sora! Help me!" He cried.

Sora smiled at his doctor. "Thanks Doc," he told her, swinging his legs from the hospital chair.

"It was my pleasure," Tifa informed him.

…………………

Rinoa raced through the door back into her hotel room, Leon chasing after her.

"Rinoa…" He growled.

Rinoa suddenly found herself in a pushed back into the corner surrounded by a bed and a wall, Leon quickly closing in on her. This was definitely not a good place to be…

Suddenly, there was a silver blur, and Leon was pushed onto the bed, Riku sitting on top of him, struggling to hold the older man down.

"Run, my lovely comrade! I shall sacrifice myself to this beast in order to insure your safety, fair maiden!"

Leon struggled, but Riku held tight, clinging to his prisoner. Rinoa looked from the door to safety, to the teen keeping her safe. Suddenly, Leon's hand shot out and attacked said teen's side, and Riku curled up, letting out a sharp breath. Leon took advantage of the teen's momentary weakness and flipped their positions, even as Riku tangled their legs, trying to stall the older man.

Safety was so close…

No, she could not abandon her comrade now!

"Do not fear, my knight in silver! I shall aid you in you quest!"

And with that, Rinoa threw herself at the pair, in what could only be distinguished as a pile of twisted limbs and happy laughter.

…………………

Yuffie and Sephiroth stared at each other, their features cold and undistinguishable. Tension surged through the room like a hippo on speed, the air so thick you could cut it with Masamune.

Yuffie glared at her opponent, careful that none of her motions gave away her next move.

"I'll raise you three Oreos," she told him, pushing her cookies forward.

Sephiroth considered her carefully, laying out his cards. A full house was formidable indeed.

Yuffie let her mouth form the smallest of grins. Her cards seemed to land on the table in slow motion, each one thumping down and echoing through the room. Slowly, Sephiroth saw her cards.

A royal flush.

Sighing, he handed over his sugary treats. Popping an Oreo in her mouth, Yuffie grinned.

And an Ace fell out from under her wrist band.

"Ah, hehehe," Yuffie chuckled weakly. Sephiroth grinned.

Yuffie gulped, spitting the Oreo out and wiping it off.

"Here you go Sephy," she offered. He raised a brow. Yuffie knew she was screwed.

"Look, it's Cloud strip dancing to the Macarena?"

Sephiroth's uncharacteristically wide eyes and his 'what the fuck' expression gave all the time Yuffie needed to zoom out of the room, cookies and all.

…………………

Rinoa idly braided Riku's hair as the boy heaved, lying across his elders like a makeshift couch. Leon had one of those rare, peaceful looks on her face, and Rinoa felt a twinge in her heart as she realized that it wasn't because of her.

What was her place here, among these people? The Squall she knew hadn't changed so much as he was on the brink of change, like a bolder on the side of a hill. He just needed that one final push to send him rolling down the hill.

Unfortunately, as spirited and spunky as Rinoa was, she wasn't a body builder, and she didn't have the strength to make that rock budge. Idly, she eyed Riku's fit body.

Yes, he had muscle.

But still, didn't she love him? Didn't he love her? Wasn't Riku just some pregnant tramp in the dramatic soap opera of life?

Rinoa bit her lip, accidentally tugging on Riku's hair. Maybe, they needed a contest. Maybe, just maybe, Riku and Rinoa needed one competition to win Squall, or Leon's, love.

………………

Sephiroth's bright green eyes narrowed as he searched for the devious ninja who had stolen from him. He would catch her, and he would make her suffer.

A yellow sneaker flitted around the corner hall, and Sephiroth grinned an evil grin reserved solely for silver haired megalomaniacs before he flung himself around the corner only to run face to face into Cloud.

The younger man stumbled slightly, and Sephiroth grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him.

"My apologies," he told the stunned young man. "Have you seen Yuffie around?"

His only warning was a cackle and a shove before his head was pushed forward, his lips mashing with Cloud's right as Aeris saw them.

………………

Leon groaned as he held his Simba toy. The two Rs (otherwise known as the axis of evil) had insisted on buying it for them.

_Simba the lion, Leon the lion… (Insert evil laughter here.)_

A small twitch had developed on his temple.

"Look, an arcade," Rinoa pointed out, leading them through downtown Disney to the enormous arcade set up.

And right in the middle was an air hockey table…

Leon's eyes twitched as Rinoa whispered something in Riku's ear. This did not bode well.

……………….

When Sephiroth caught Yuffie hiding in the bathroom, he dragged her out forcefully, ignoring the stinging as the young girl ripped at his hair.

Cloud was in the living room, and when he turned to see the visitors, he revealed the painful handprint on his face.

Aeris could be very scary when she was angry.

"Ehehehehehe!" Yuffie nervously giggled. She was in some deep shit. "What's a prank or two between friends?"

Sephiroth dropped her onto the floor as Cloud began to twitch, menacingly unrolling the duct tape.

"Yes, a prank between friends." Green and blue eyes both glimmered menacingly.

"HELP!"

…………………

Everyone in the Disney themed park paused as a young woman and silver haired teen stormed up to the air hockey table, each clutching a Donald Duck themed mallet in their hands as the Mickey puck looked up at them with a smiling face, innocently floating across the table, suspended on air.

3...

Rinoa eyed Riku warily, setting her mallet in front of her goal to stop any shots. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Leon as he backed away, twitching and pretending not to know them.

She couldn't help but notice that he was focusing more on Riku then her.

2...

Riku glared at Rinoa. She had told him that if he won this she would give him an "awesome prize." Honestly, he wondered what that could be…

1...

Rinoa gulped. She didn't know why she was hesitating, but somehow, her eyes kept flickering from Riku to Leon and back again. What was this?

She bit her lip hesitantly. She had left Squall two months ago. Two months, it was a long time to change…

0...

Riku hit the puck with the Donald Duck mallet of doom, only for Rinoa to stop it at the last second, sending it wildly zigzagging across the table.

The competition had begun.

……………..

She didn't know where she was, but it was cold, and dark, and slivers of wetness caused her to shiver slightly in the itchy clothes _they _had stuffed her into after _they _had captured her.

The room was small, and she could make out the tittering of small insects climbing around her, waiting for their chance to strike…

What, in her young life, had she ever done to deserve this?

She was a good girl (mostly… Frequently… Sometimes… Rarely…) She paid her taxes (when she felt like it), and never did anyone any harm (unless robbing them blind counted as harm.)

So, why, oh why, was she being forced to suffer so?

"Leviathan help me," she muttered through her gag, sounding more like "Yuveeadun el mwe."

Wriggling around, she found a loose point in her bonds. The female grinned. Nobody could keep her down for long. She was the light amongst the darkness, the good in this world of evil, the single white Rose of Wutai. She was (drum roll please) the Great, Ninja Yuffie!

Cloud and Sephiroth would never know what hit them.

………………

The score was 6-6, one point left… This one point was everything. The two opponents leaned over the table, hands ferociously clutching at the abused Donald Duck mallets as poor Mickey spun back and forth at impressive speeds, breaking the sound barrier.

An amazed crowd was drawn in, their heads following the puck like lion's stalking their prey. Yes… One point left.

Rinoa's heart was pounding in her head as she blocked yet another hard blow from her opponent. Her hand was shaking from exertion, beads of sweat dripping from her collar. Though she knew her opponent was not in much better shape, the anxiety of the situation kept her on her toes, waiting for his next movement, for it could mean life…Or _death._

She hit the puck back towards Riku, cursing as the mallet spun from her hands. Riku grinned, pulling his arm back to hit the mallet, and a tear spilled onto Rinoa's cheek.

After all this time, all she had been through, she was going to lose here…?

There was a pause, and Rinoa thought she saw something like resigned understanding flicker in Riku's eyes before his arm stopped moving, less than half a millimeter away from the puck of FATE.

It spiraled into Riku's goal, the scoreboard flashing at Rinoa's victory.

And yet, as Riku smiled at her from underneath long silver bangs and walked away, Rinoa felt as if it was an empty victory. He should have won.

Then the roaring of the crowds met her ears, and she smiled, racing up to Squall and throwing her arms around his neck.

And for a second, everything was perfect.

Then… Then, Rinoa knew.

Squall was taller now, a late growth spurt had struck him while Rinoa was gone. He wasn't the right height for her anymore. Her arms didn't fit around him like they should.

His eyes, they weren't looking at her, they were looking past her, past the crowd, to a sullen boy with long silver hair, trudging through the building.

Rinoa knew, too, that this wasn't her Squall anymore, hadn't been since the moment she left him.

No, now he was Leon… He was Riku's Leon.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised that the fact didn't sting as much as it was supposed to.

………………

Untangling her bonds, Yuffie quickly opened the closet door, bursting into the light when FLASH FLASH FLASH!

The ninja paused, staring at the shocked faces of her friends, a grinning Cloud holding a camera triumphantly as Sephiroth smirked, popping an Oreo into his mouth.

Slowly, Yuffie looked down at herself.

Long… Pink… Dress…

White… Gloves…

Heels..

Ripping off a glove, Yuffie ran a finger across her mouth roughly, watching the redness of lipstick staining her fingers in horror.

They had… Made her into… A GIRLY GIRL!

"LEVIATHAN NO!"

………………

The rest of the weekend was quiet in Disney world. Leon, Riku, and Rinoa had gone to every major amusement park there was to go to, and had shopped around appropriately.

They had ridden Space Mountain and walked through Cinderella's castle. Now, as they were packing their bags, only one thing remained.

They needed to get Mickey's autograph.

At least, Leon knew that much.

For the last days of their vacation, Riku had been in a slump, just going through the motions of life, a frown on his face, his bangs shielding slightly reddened eyes.

He hadn't joked around of complained or even really spoken much. To Leon, this should have been a relief, after all, he had been practically begging for Riku to shut up before. For some reason though, now that he was quiet, it was depressing.

And getting Mickey's autograph seemed (for some odd reason) like the one way he could make it all better.

So, as they were walking through the airport and Leon had found the giant mouse stuffing a hotdog down his throat (the giant mouse head was tilted back, revealing a tan face and the beginnings of red hair), he couldn't resist pulling the depressed Riku over.

"Look, I need your autograph," Leon told the Mickey impersonator. Riku blinked.

"I'm off duty." The red head replied, taking another large bite of his hotdog. "If your stupid kid wants an autograph, he should've come during my shift."

Leon slammed his arms down on the table uncharacteristically.

"It's either that autograph, or the hotdog's going some place much more uncomfortable than your mouth." The red head paused in mid bite, thoughtfully.

Riku blinked in shock at Leon's uncharacteristic behavior. Since when did the man steam at the ears?

"Fine. I'm Axel, got it memorized? Soooo, where's the kid?" He waved his giant Mickey hands around drunkenly, and Riku raised an eyebrow. His childhood memories of the mouse were being slowly steamrolled by a certain redhead and his half eaten hotdog.

Leon shoved Riku in front of him, and Axel raised an eyebrow.

"This… Is the kid?"

Riku blinked.

Axel grinned.

"Well in that case, why don't you come sit on Mickey's lap and make a wish?"

Leon twitched.

Axel never stood a chance.

………………

Rinoa nervously glanced over at the trio of men on the other side of the airport before she hastily threw her passport in the trash.

Smiling pleasantly, she walked over to Leon (not Squall anymore) her heart breaking with every step.

He didn't love her, she knew, and he didn't love Riku.

But, he could never really love her, and yet, he still had a chance with Riku, as long as he didn't screw up to badly.

She needed to give them a chance. She owed Squall that much.

So as Leon calmly walked up to her, cracking his knuckles and dragging Riku behind him (who was busily comparing his various Mickey signatures and wondering why one said Axel and had a phone number attached), she smiled like she usually did, hopping up to Leon and grabbing him by the arm.

She ignored the hurt flashing in Riku's eyes, (because she herself hurt so much more) and pecked the older man on the cheek.

Lingering by him, she greedily inhaled his scent, memorizing it and storing it away in her brain for an eternity.

Together, the three of them walked up to their terminal, and Riku and Leon handed the attendant their tickets as Rinoa feigned desperately searching through her pockets and purse.

"Oh no! I think I've lost my ticket!" She gasped, holding a hand up to her mouth. There was a pause as Leon turned to her, his eyes swirling with mixed emotions.

Suddenly, he grabbed the worried looking Riku by the shoulder.

"Give her your ticket," his voice was dangerously soft, and as Rinoa's heart clenched, (this wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't according to plan,) she looked up into wide aqua eyes, and she thought that perhaps she had just seen something in them die.

"No, that's ok," Rinoa shook her head, desperately trying to clear up the situation. "I'm fine, I have plenty of money with me."

Leon's eyes narrowed, and he jerked Riku forward. "I can't leave you here alone," he told her, eyes narrowing.

"He'll be fine," Leon shrugged, pointing at Riku. "I bet even a nuclear bomb wouldn't be able to kill him."

Rinoa thought she might have seen a hint of a fond smile on his face before Riku jerked himself out of the older man's grip.

"Fine," he hissed, pushing his way through the crowd, back into the noisy airport.

Leon looked shocked, like he hadn't expected Riku to actually give up, to actually leave. There was no semblance of relief in those features, only confusion.

And for one second, he almost told the boy to wait, almost said he was sorry, almost saved them both a lot of running.

But then his eyes dropped away from the slim figure, and despite the odd ache in his heart, he turned towards Rinoa, grabbing her by the arm.

"No Riku, wait!" Rinoa yelled, feeling Leon's grip on her arm as he pulled her towards the plane.

No! It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Riku was supposed to be the one on that plane, and she was supposed to be the one stuck here, wallowing in her own depression.

And as Riku disappeared into the crowd, Rinoa turned to Leon, a glare on her face.

"How could you do that? He's only an eighteen year old kid!"

Rinoa jerked herself out of Leon's grip.

"Exactly," the man responded, almost sounding angry, as he pulled an extra ticket out of his pocket. His features narrowed into a glare so harsh Rinoa gulped.

"I don't know why you people keep trying to push us together like this, but he's just a kid. An annoying pest who until now I haven't been able to get rid of. I don't love him or care for him or any of that. At least now I've bought myself about a month before he finds a way back into my life!"

Rinoa paused, anger welling up inside her so suddenly it caused Leon to take a step back.

SLAP!

"This is why I can't love you, Leon! You treat people like crap! When will you get over the fact that you're not the only one who's ever suffered in this world? You need to pull your head out of your ass and look around and see that maybe, just maybe, there's someone out there that wants to make that pain go away, and you're just hurting them more and more!"

She took a deep breath, tears welling up in her eyes as she grabbed a remaining ticket from Leon's hand.

"And now you have a choice. You can come with me and live in that overprotective shell of yours, or you can finally face reality and actually work for something you want!"

Leon opened his mouth, and closed it, staring at her numbly. He didn't love Riku. The kid was like an infection, something undesirable that just kept spreading.

There was no way he felt anything for the kid, except annoyance. His friends were just insane.

He didn't love those green eyes, or those floppy silver bangs or that small smile.

He didn't even like the kid, for heaven's sake!

"What are you waiting for, you idiot?" A voice called out. "Go after the kid!"

Leon frowned. He wasn't-

There was no-

Riku didn't-

It almost seemed as if his body had already made the decision for him as he dropped his bags, legs carrying him through the crowd after the small dot of silver that was just ahead of him.

And all he could see was Riku's face, smiling at him.

All he could feel was the warmth of holding the teen in his arms, smelling his shampoo and smiling into soft hair.

He didn't know why. He didn't know what this feeling was, this feeling of complete and utter dependence on one person.

All he knew was that, despite all logic, he wanted to see Riku again.

………………

Riku ran as quickly as his legs could carry him through the airport, racing as if his life depended on it, running like he hadn't done since he quick track.

His legs ached, sore from overexertion, and a sharp pain was quickly forming in his chest as he panted for breath, blinking the tears from his eyes.

He wouldn't cry over this, wouldn't shed another tear.

Finally, the light of the sun reached him through the doors, and Riku grabbed the handle desperately, pulling it open, only for strong arms to grab him from behind.

"Get off of me!"

And Riku jabbed his elbow backwards, connecting with flesh, and suddenly there was a sharp curse and Leon let go of him.

"Fuck," Leon muttered, once again grabbing Riku by the arm.

He looked so pathetic like that, half keeled over, a hand clutching his gut, and slowly, Riku lowered his fist.

"What do you want?" He asked, sneering. "Here to take another shot at me, or to tell me about another fiancée, or maybe you just want a make out session before you go back to your girlfriend. Is that what you want, Leon?"

Leon stood at his full height, towering over Riku, and he growled.

"You were the one who wanted a one night stand so badly," he snapped back, angrily.

"Yeah, but then…" Riku paused, ripping his arm free of Leon's and turning back towards the door.

"But then what?" And suddenly, his arms were pressed into his sides, a warm body against the length of his back.

Riku growled, struggling fruitlessly against the larger man.

"What did you want, Riku?" He asked, softly.

"I wanted more!" Riku suddenly shouted, his rage coming back to full surface.

"I wanted to have a chance to get to know you, a chance to love you, a chance to spend every second with you!"

There was a pause, before he continued. "But of course, that's too much to ask for, isn't it?"

There was a harsh snappiness to his voice that Leon wasn't accustomed to, and a raw pain that he didn't like.

"What would you do if I told you that was what I wanted too?" Leon asked him, gripping him tightly.

There was a pause, and Riku's eyes widened.

He couldn't-

He wasn't-

Serious, was he?

"What?"

Leon smiled lightly, tightening his grip on the teen.

"What if I told you I wanted the same things as you?"

Another pause followed, and then Leon fell backwards as he received a second blow to his gut.

That hurt.

"I'd tell you to go to hell."

Riku clenched his fist, so hard that the knuckles went white.

"The only reason you're even here is because Rinoa told you to come after me."

Riku took another step away from that man he had practically stalked just days earlier.

"Just, leave me alone, ok? Just do that, for me."

And as Riku took another step away, Leon reached out for him.

"Your favorite color is yellow."

Riku, turned, shocked, at the man behind him.

What?

He had never told Leon that.

"It's too la-"

"Your father never got along with you. He didn't kick you out because you were gay, he kicked you out because you reminded him of his wife."

Riku stood, frozen, unable to escape, like a deer in headlights.

"You're not really a spontaneous extrovert. Really, you prefer reading and drawing."

"You throw yourself at other people just to get yourself hurt. Because being hurt covers up the fear."

Here, Leon's eyes narrowed.

"Your smiles, they're all fake."

"You don't really like Mickey for Mickey."

"You told yourself you wanted my car, but you didn't. It was never that. If you wanted the car that badly you would have just come to me with your money."

"You wanted me."

Riku trembled slightly.

"You wanted me because I'm not from here. I don't know your secrets."

Leon stood again, clutching his stomach.

"What are you running away from, Riku?"

_Kisses on the beach and bedtime stories._

_His first art set, a dinky collection of colored pencils and water colored paint that he splashed all over the place, creating polka dot masterpieces._

_Acceptance, in the form of a smiling, stuffed mouse._

_And death, in the form of a single bullet._

_I Should Have Died Instead of Her._

"Fuck you Leon." The words were harsh and clean. "You think you know me so well, then tell me this: why, out of all the people on Earth, did I have to fall in love with an old retiree like you?"

And he was just about to turn around and walk away forever when Leon answered.

"For the same reason I fell in love with a kid like you."

And Riku paused again before he turned towards the door and walked away.

Stopping for a moment, he turned to Leon.

"Just, go home and leave me alone."

And then, for the first time in recorded history, Riku walked away from Leon, without once looking back.


	11. Catch Me if You Can

Author's Notes: Finally! Last chapter!!! This makes me so happy! Sorry for the delay, thanks to everyone who's stuck by and review. Sorry about the Axel/Mickey thing. I don't hate Disney or anything!!! Special thanks of course, goes to Lapse Raevn for being all around support/dictionary/thesaurus/stress reliever. And Rosalynian, for continually shouting at me to update… Though she could've been nicer about it. 

Also, if anybody's interested, I'm doing a bit of shameless self promotion here: my fictionpress account name is blueberrysundae, so come read my work if you have time!!! I actually don't have anything up right now, but I will in a few days.

Dislcaimer: No, still don't own it.

So, without further adieu…

"Hey Leon," Yuffie looked down at the ground, a stray foot rubbing a hole in the carpet. Leon stilled in the motion of drinking his coffee, and turned, looking somewhere past Yuffie, perhaps at the room around her.

It had been almost a week. 3 nightmarish days were spent waiting by the door, hoping that Riku would pick the lock. The next 4 delusional ones Leon had spent with the door unlocked, figuring that perhaps he wouldn't be able to get in otherwise.

"Your car is done," Yuffie announced, and Leon nodded.

"_You told yourself you wanted my car, but you didn't. It was never that. If you wanted the car that badly you would have just come to me with your money."_

"_You wanted me."_

Yuffie stared at Leon with buggy eyes, waving her arms in the air. "God Leon, I know you miss him, but it's not your fault! Just because he has some serious issues with his mother that you had to go and---…"

Yuffie froze, slightly leaned over, mouth opened so wide it almost seemed that her jaw was unhinged. A wicked fly buzzed towards the orifice and Yuffie jerked backwards, falling flat on her butt.

"His mother?"

"_But don't bring it up in font of the kid. It's a sensitive subject, to say the least."_

Leon's eyes, ringed in red, widened slightly.

"Yuffie, what about his mother?"

"Oh, would you look at that, it's 9:53 already! I really have to be going to the shop like the responsible mechanic I am!"

A leather garbed arm grabbed said mechanic by the arm, destroying any chance of escape.

"Yuffie…" He trailed off warningly.

"I'm not allowed to tell!" The ninja protested.

"Five dollars," Leon offered.

"No!"

"Ten."

"Do you think I'm some sort of cheap whore?"

"Twenty."

"Higher!"

"Fifty."

Yuffie paused to consider the opportunity, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Look, it's Paine wearing a pretty pink princess dress and spreading around the spirit of girly-ness!"

Leon, eyes wide, froze in shock, if only from the absurdity of the statement. By the time he had come to, his door was already wide open, the ninja nowhere in sight, and his car keys in hand.

Leon blinked. He looked down at his car keys. He ran a hand through his hair. He sighed.

God, was he a mess.

………………

"Aeris, I'm sorry!" Cloud sat outside her door, the perfect image of angst. Aeris hadn't believed him when he'd explained Yuffie's prank, and now he had been exiled to the couch.

God… He couldn't live without Aeris: her warm smile, her bright eyes, her kind patience, her sweetness, her garden… Cloud's stomach growled.

She also knew how to cook, and he wanted some pancakes!

………………

Riku sighed as he beat Sora at yet another video game. Usually he would smirk and tease the kid, but today he just didn't feel like it. Still, he was beyond grateful that Kairi had wired him the money for a plane ticket. He didn't know what he would've done if he'd been forced to stay in Florida with no money or food.

How had everything gotten so messed up?

……………

Kairi glared at Sora's bright yellow tennis shoes. If there was ONE THING she couldn't stand about the boy it was those god forsaken shoes.

They were the most OBNOXIOUS things she had ever seen.

Giggling evilly (as only teenage girls and sociopaths can do), she grabbed her black spray paint, shook the bottle, and sprayed.

MWA. HA. HA.

………………

Sora did not like loosing at video games. Actually, he didn't like loosing at anything, but, being friends with Riku, one got used to it.

Back to the point, Sora didn't like loosing at video games. Especially to Riku. Especially to an angsty, depressed Riku.

Because Sora and Riku are best friends, and when one friend gets hurt, the other one feels it like a kick to the groin; therefore, Sora carefully set down his controller and turned to his friend in an attempt to sooth his pain.

"Hey Riku," he began carefully. He had to think this through… He had to be _smooth._

"Hn…" Riku replied, gazing with blank eyes at the flashing screen.

This would have to be subtle, very subtle.

"Um… Well… What I'm meaning to say is… Whydidyoubreakupwithleon?ShouldIgokickhisass?"

Smooth Sora… Smooth.

"None of your business, no," Riku replied, messing with his controller.

Sora pouted.

Riku sighed.

Sora sighed.

Evil laughter was heard from the entry way.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

Kairi ran into the room holding Sora's tennis shoes…IN BLACK.

Sora screamed.

Riku smiled.

Kairi laughed insanely.

Sora turned to his friend in shock.

"It's because, if he wanted me he would have stopped me."

Silence entered the room, and Riku smiled, a sad smile. Sora snapped out of his shock and nervously held up his controller. "What do you say to best two out of three?"

Riku grinned, replying, "Wouldn't it be best 6 out of eight right now?"

Kairi sat back and watched the two boys play, figuring they could give Riku a little more time. After all, even though she'd never be able to share the pain of being kicked in the groin, she could imagine what it would feel like and sympathize.

……………

With trembling fingers, Leon opened the last project to be graded. Riku hadn't been in class, but Kairi had brought it in for him, with out a word of explanation. Reaching into the bag, Leon pulled out two plushies, of figures far too familiar.

One plushies was preserved in the image of him, right down to the scar. The other was of Riku, a wide smile on his face. The plushies had magnets under their lips, so that when they were held up next to each other, they kissed.

How could he have left Riku in Florida? Why didn't he stop him?

He couldn't blame Rinoa, or Riku, only himself.

Riku had chased after him plenty of times, and never let him go, so why couldn't he…?

Leon held up the plushies, so close that their mouths snapped together in a kiss, and his eyes widened with realization.

_Wouldn't it be horrible to reach the end of your life and find out you've never lived?_

………………

Yuffie was awesome. No, she was the epitome of awesomeness. Smiling gleefully at the trick that Sephiroth was about to walk into, evil thoughts crossed her mind.

She had pulled a string across the hall at ankle level. When Sephiroth tripped the string, it would jerk the piece of wood holding a bucket of slime down onto Sephiroth's head.

Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Yes, she was a genius. Now she could only sit back and watch the fruits of her labor.

Sephiroth was getting closer….

And closer…

And closer…

There was his foot!

WTF??? How the heck did he step OVER her brilliant trap?!?!?!?!

Vanishing around the corner, the General left Yuffie to gape like a fish out of water.

Carrying her laundry and humming happily, Aeris strolled down the hallway. Yuffie stared in terror, reaching out an arm in vain.

Just as Aeris tripped the string, a mighty "Noooooooooo!!!!!!" sounded from the couch, and Cloud, moving faster than the speed of slime, valiantly pushed Aeris out of the way, the wood breaking over his back, the bucket hitting him in the head, and the slime covering his hair, face, and shoulders.

Turning to Cloud, Aeris's eyes opened in new found wonder. Upon seeing her loved ones injuries tears filled her eyes.

"Cloud…"

"Aeris, are you okay?" Cloud asked weakly, before the head trauma got to him and he finally passed out.

………………

Rinoa sighed. She hated being alone, but at the same time she had to do the right thing. She had been the one to chase after Leon, to start the relationship, to make it grow, and to end it. If she had stayed with him, it would have been one horrible lie.

Clutching her bag and racing across the crowded streets of Balamb, she smiled. At least she had had a fun time.

………………

Rikku sighed. Ever since Yuna left, it felt like their threesome was a twosome…

Sometimes she even felt like crying, it got so bad. Even though she loved Paine more than anything, there would always be a special bond of cousinly love that she could only share with Yuna.

_Ring Ring!_

Startled, Rikku stared at the yellow phone. So many times she had hoped, only to be let down.

_Ring Ring!_

"Rikku! Pick up the phone!" Paine's screams echoed from the study.

_Ring-_"Hello?" Rikku asked.

"Yunie!!!! PAINE!!!! Guess what, it's Yuna!"

………………

_Ding dong… Ding dong. Ding dong, ding dong, dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong!!!!!_

Riku's eyes widened. That sounded rather familiar.

But it couldn't be, not when he was such a mess. He had split ends and his skin was oily and he had morning breath and dark circles underneath his eyes and he was wearing one of Kairi's dad's old white t-shirts and some worn down yellow sweatpants and and and and and!!!! God, _he _would know something was most definitely wrong.

"I've got it!" Kairi jumped out of her seat and raced towards the door, flinging it open (she was probably hoping that it'd be Selphie.) A gasp escaped her lips as she realized who it was, and before he could take a step inside, Riku was over the rail, up the stairs, out the window, and on Kairi's roof.

Sitting up on the warm roof, staring up at the midmorning sun in the cloudless sky, Riku felt himself relax slightly. His mother used to love days like this, days when heaven smiled, she used to call them.

There were a few scraping sounds and a thump, and someone far heavier and less graceful that Riku scrambled up the roof.

Riku didn't look, didn't acknowledge the second presence, just stared at the peaceful beach on the horizon, waiting for the other to speak.

"Riku, I'm sorry."

Riku snorted, angling his head away and scowling. He couldn't have come all the way here just to say that.

"Listen, I know it was wrong, what I did, but you have to understand my position…" It was said in a defeated tone.

"You're supposed to care for me," Riku told him, scooting away slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't-"

Riku turned and looked into blue-green eyes, just like his, on the slightly wrinkled face of a middle aged man.

"I'm your son!" He glared, a venomous glare that he'd practiced for years.

"I was looking through our old photographs, trying to figure out what I'd done wrong."

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but his father cut him off.

"I looked through all your sports pictures, the films from your birthday parties, the photos of you with your mother," a pause and a sigh, "and I realized that your mother and I never did anything wrong. We wanted a strong, healthy boy, and would have done anything for that, and with luck we raised him."

His father's eyes were watering with tears, and Riku averted his gaze.

"Nothing else really matters." Riku's father gulped, opening his mouth and closing it before starting again.

"What I'm trying to say is that I've been stupid, there's nothing wrong with you, and I hope you can forgive me."

Riku turned his head away and didn't respond. He didn't want to see his father crying, didn't want his father to know that he was near tears.

His father patted his knee and started clambering down off the roof. "I know your going through some hard times, Riku, and if you need to, you can come back home."

…………

Yuffie sat, head lowered in shame, as Sephiroth laid Cloud across the master bed.

"He gonna be alright?" Yuffie asked, trying to pretend that she didn't really care. After all, she needed to get her revenge on Cloud as well.

Sephiroth stared at her with glowing green eyes.

Yuffie stared defiantly back, swallowing her tears valiantly.

An awkward silence enveloped the room.

"Sephy!" And Yuffie leapt at him with such great speed that even the General was unable to escape, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying.

"This is all my fault! Cloud was… All he ever wanted were a few lousy pancakes!"

Sephiroth twitched slightly, uncertain of what he should do. While violently pushing her away seemed like the more rewarding option at the moment, according to Zack that was a major societal no-no.

Slowly and awkwardly patting her head, Sephiroth stared into the kitchen, wishing he could change placed with Aeris.

Honestly, this whole emotion thing was over rated. If it was up to Sephiroth, he'd be back in the barracks, continuing on with his job, but that persistent idiot Zack just had to insist that he take a vacation to "find himself."

Oh well. At least all of this was rather entertaining.

………………

Riku sighed as he sat on Kairi's front porch, staring out at the sand. Tidus sat next to him, bouncing a blitz ball against the ground over and over again. Under normal circumstances, Riku would have hit the ball, sending it spiraling out of the blonde's hands, but today he just couldn't bring himself to muster up the energy.

He was starting to regret walking away from Leon at the airport, but at the same time, if he didn't, then he would always have to live not knowing whether or not Leon truly cared for him.

Suddenly, Tidus caught his blitzball, his eyes wide in shock. Picking up his cell phone he cried, "what's that Wakka, a blitzball game far away from Riku? Okay, I'll be right there!"

Pocketing the phone and grabbing his blitzball, Tidus raced away just as Riku heard the distinctive sound of a very familiar engine stopping and a door opening and slamming shut.

Looking up, he found a familiar leather clad form leaning casually against the side of a sleek black car.

As always, Leon was gorgeous. The only thing that seemed wrong with him that Riku could see were slight black circles under his eyes.

Then those grey eyes locked onto him, and Riku felt as if her were caught in the middle of a storm.

"Hey," Leon said, his voice oddly hoarse. A lump formed in Riku's throat and he couldn't move as Leon walked up to him and sat down next to him on Kairi's front porch.

"You look like shit," Leon said conversationally, and Riku nodded, still focusing on the green green grass in front of him.

He wanted to get up and run, needed to, and his legs and arms managed to respond, for once, to his brain, and before either he or Leon knew it, he was hopping Kairi's fence and running far far away.

……………

"Woohoo! Eat that Wakka!" Tidus cheered, punching his friend on the arm. As Wakka rubbed his now bruising appendage, the blonde smirked. He had just beaten his friend 5 to 4 in their last Blitzball game. This was cause for celebration!

Therefore, he was dragging the loser aka Wakka, to his favorite restaurant, The Luca Café. It was one of those Japanese stir fry places, where you sat around a table and watched a chef flip very sharp and dangerous knives everywhere. Tidus really admired those chefs. After "Star Blitzball Player," his second favorite career would have to be "Japanese chef…OF DOOM."

A nice and very pretty waitress led them to their table, and Tidus sat down, barely paying attention to who he was sitting next to until they bumped arms reaching for the fried rice.

"Oh sorry," and Tidus turned and stared as he heard the voice of an angel.

"It's… Um… It's no problem," he managed to get out, and the angel giggled.

"My name's Yuna," she told him. Tidus rubbed his hand of on his pants and held it out for her.

"Tidus."

…………….

Given that Riku was a track star, and that Leon wasn't an idiot, he knew he wasn't going to be able to catch the young boy on foot. His first thought was to just let him go. Obviously, Riku didn't want to be caught, but at the same time something in him was begging for him to run after the boy, even though he wouldn't catch him.

So, picking himself up off the porch, he ran after the disappearing shadow in the distance that was Riku. He chased him until his legs felt strained and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He chased him until it felt like he shouldn't physically be able to move.

The neighboring houses passed by too quickly, until he was at a part of the island he was unfamiliar with. A bridge rocked under his feet, and he was on another island, miled away from his home.

His heart pulsed in his ears, his head pounded, the pavement underneath his feet seemed determined to destroy his feet, but he kept on running after that shadow in the distance.

The logical part of his mind was arguing that if he could barely make it this far, how was he supposed to make it back? Still, his heart was pulsing in his head, his leather jacket had been thrown down on the lawn of some unsuspecting citizen a while ago, and his pride was still sitting on Kairi's porch.

And finally, finally, after it seemed like his heart was going to explode—either from fear of loosing Riku or overexertion he did not know—that shadow grew larger, until Leon could see the light gleaming off Riku's hair. His form came into view, piece by piece as the boy slowed down, until he was at a fast walk.

Leon continued to run, not wanting to give up until he had given his all.

So when his hot, sweaty arms finally wrapped around Riku's shoulders and both their legs gave out, leaving them lying in some stranger's yard, Leon could breath again.

He bode farewell to the spots as they left his vision, and thanked his heart for keeping up as it died down, returning to his chest. Eventually, his ragged breathing started to even out, and he was able to speak.

"I'm not…" He paused for a breath, "letting go."

He wasn't letting go. Riku might have been the one to start this all, to bother and annoy Leon until he had turned indifference into something else, something more, something with potential, but now that he didn't seem to value what he had, it was up to Leon to show him what he struggled for.

an

And so, there were no captivating stories of traumatic events, or wild, passionate proclamations of love. Leon only sat there clinging to Riku until the teenager stopped trying to pull him off and instead leaned back into his embrace.

"So, how're we going to get back home?" Riku asked, once all was good, and they both were realizing that they were hot, sweaty, and needed showers.

"I have no idea." Leon answered.

This caused Riku to laugh, until he was blue in the face and panting for breath.

Leon watched with a smile until he collected himself.

"Thanks, Leon."

And that was that.

………………

6 Days Later

"Pancakes for everyone!" Aeris cheered, in an incredibly happy mood. And why not? Leon had gotten Riku in the end, even though they still argued a lot.

Holding up his fork and knife, mouth watering, a bandage wrapped around his head, Cloud waited patiently for his pancakes.

Next to him, Sephiroth smiled into his cell phone before shutting it off, telling Zack that yes, he was having a good time, and no, he hadn't killed anybody… yet.

Yuffie was chatting excitedly with Kairi as Sora played with his gameboy, and Rikku sat on Paine's lap, watching as Tidus shamelessly flirted with Yuna.

Leon and Riku were discussing the finer points of art, lost in their own little world.

All was happy as Aeris laid out the pancakes… That is until…

"Where are my pancakes?" Cloud asked.

"Oh! Well… That is…" Aeris giggled, "I ran out!"

Cloud looked like someone had just told him that Christmas had been cancelled.

Everybody else tried to stifle their giggles.

The oven timer went off.

"Aeris, what's that?" Cloud asked.

"The second batch of pancakes, silly!"

And so, Cloud was finally served pancakes, and all was good.


End file.
